Love, Betrayal, and Redemption
by Comet Moon
Summary: Sailor Moon, Dragonball, Harry Potter, Ranma and many other crossovers. A saga that will span from the begining of time to the far future
1. Turmoil

Love, Betrayal, and Redemption  
  
  
Disclaimer. HAHAHAHAHA. I OWN THE ENTIRE WORLD. HAHAHAHA. (Grapples with group of white coated dressed men. Injection given.) As I was saying, I don't own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball, and Ranma. Stupid medications made me remember that. But I own this story, so that's something.   
  
  
YO: I've threatened a few friends to do this, so here it is. I have help with a few stories, even wrote a few chapters and scenes, but this is my first real work. This is a Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball, and Ranma crossover. Timeline: R season, but out of order. The S season has already come and gone with a few changes. They will be explained soon. And on with the show.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Turmoil.  
  
The rain fell that blustery autumn day, most of the citizens of Japan knew to stay in doors, safe and sheltered from the elements, and if not, they knew to bring their umbrellas. But to one girl, the elements meant nothing. The storm raging inside her far exceeded the mere forces of nature. Even the lightning coursing through the sky failed to faze her.  
  
The information she had received four hours ago had put her into a shocked state. Since leaving the office, she had roamed the streets of Juban and beyond.  
  
Her thoughts jumbled, in no ordered fashion, consistently returning to the conversation that she had with her parents only a month ago.  
  
'I can't ever go home. I have no family any more. How could this have happen. It makes no sense.'  
  
Tears streamed down her face in consent flow, her haggard expression drawing the attention of many passersby's'. And the aura of this girl seemed to touch many hearts of people that often looked the other way. But this girl, whose pain had been written in her eyes, ignored even the ones that offered to help her.  
  
'What am I going to do. I have nowhere to stay, no money, nothing. Dad, Mom, and Shingo were the only family I had in the world, and they'll throw me out as soon as they find out. Or try to force me to DO THAT. I'LL NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN. I don't care the how, I WON'T.'  
  
Reaching up, she rubbed her eyes on the cloth of her white sleeve. Of course as the sleeves were already soaking wet it did little good.  
  
Fate and destiny had been hard on this child over the last year and a half. At age thirteen, she found a cat that led her to a destiny she barley understood. Despite the turmoil in her life, she had tried her best to keep the dark world she had been thrown into to from dominating her soul. She had always promised herself that she would protect the children, ever since her brother Shingo was born. To her that meant the child within as well.   
  
She also had always allowed the innocence of her soul, her beliefs in love and justice, her zest for life to be her guide. Unfortunately, this often led to trouble with others, especially her Parents, teachers, friends, and kitty advisor to think she was major ditz. She wasn't so much a ditz as a free spirit that saw the best in life and believed in others and that love and justice would always be the true path to follow, even if it wasn't the easiest.  
  
Her intellect was not so much low, as her ability to understand what is being told her, either by book or word. And her inability to understand or convey to others her troubles often causes her mind to wonder to subjects that her energetic mind could comprehend.  
  
Her clumsiness seemed to be as much a part of her as breathing. Being a dreamer at heart, she often floated in a world that few could see. And even when she tried, her body always seemed to move at the wrong ways that she intended them to. Sometimes when she tries her hardest, was when she is at her worst.  
  
Her appetite was also another source of embarrassment for her. No matter how much she ate, she couldn't make it go completely away. But despite the vast amounts of food she inhaled, she could not gain an ounce of fat. And she would again be hungry after just a short period of time. But no one took this into account, and kept calling her a pig and fat, despite the evidence contrary to such statements.  
  
The fear she often feels is also a by-product of her love for life, friends, and hatred in hurting others. And when life is threatened, be it hers, her friends, or her world's, the fear magnifies to almost out of control proportions causing her to react in extreme manners. But, when they are directly threatened, she will solidifies into an indestructible force of justice.  
  
Despite that, her soft heart refused to give into the darker emotions and just kill anything, even Yoma straight out. Unknown even to Mamoru and Luna, she had during her first battle as Sailor Moon tapped into an ability to neutralize an enemy with out killing it. By weakening it with her moon attacks, the last phase of all her attacks have a teleportation spell added that send the enemies into the pocket world inside her trans-dimensional pocket. It had been a spell and world created by Princess Serenity during the Silver Millennium. She had created it so that her Senshi would not have to kill to protect their Empire. The world was one that adjusted to the creatures that would be banished there. Giving adequate food, and shelter, allowing them to live, grow, and even die as they would in real time. The only escape would be if a being would purify their soul, and renounce the Nega-Energy that so often the foes of her Empire seemed to possess.   
  
That is why she made sure that she was the one to always MOON DUST the enemy. If her friends realized what she was doing, and the power she needed to use to do it, they would have been REAL upset, and maybe even stopped her from continuing this path.  
  
  
You see unknown to all, even Queen Serenity herself, Princess Serenity had found out about the enemies that threatened her world. They had all tried to keep it hidden from her, even her soul mate, but she wasn't THAT naïve and desperately attempted to help them out in secret. She created the Pocket world prison in the moon prism, a crystal she had used her magic to create, so that she or another could utilize the power of the moon. That a Senshi of the moon could at last walk the Universe. But to fully energize it she would need the Ginzuishou, and she would need her mother to activate the power and bond it with a chosen candidate. She wanted to fight herself, always fearing for her friends, family, Empire, and beloved, but knew that her mother would never allow it. But with the prism as a focus, at least her power would be at hand if needed.  
  
Usagi was overjoyed that her mother HAD chosen her to be the Senshi of the Moon. Now she could protect her beloveds as they protected her.  
  
But now a crisis has arisen that dwarfed even the Nega Moon villains that have suddenly appeared to threaten Earth. How this has happen is a mind boggling mystery to her, but she knows for a fact. She can never go home again.  
  
'As if being the disappointment that I am to them already wasn't enough. This is sure to have them cast me out. They already told me so.'  
  
Rubbing again at the tears that streamed out her eyes and seemed to create, in her mind the downpour that has blanketed the city, she took a deep breath and let it slowly out.  
  
'Ok Usagi, your not the complete ditz that everyone thinks you are. Think this through.'  
  
Sighing, Usagi sat at the edge of the lake, not even realizing that she was so far out of the city.  
  
"I have lot's of friends, and protectors. They'll help me in my time of need. But who to ask, and what can I tell them? And what can I tell Mamoru. Kami, he has to understand. Baka Usagi, of course he will. He's your soul mate. Plus we've, ALL OF US, have been through so much together. Literally been through hell and back. The bonds forged in that time can never be broken. Despite what has happen lately, that bond still lives. I know it.'  
  
The blonde grimaced at that, remembering the new enemy and the troubles she had been having with the Senshi and advisers.  
  
Thinking back to the beginning, she remembered how she met her friends, teammates, and court.  
  
'First there was just me. I hadn't even heard of Sailor V yet, when Luna crossed my path. Ha, she was in some ways the proverbial black cat. Trouble sure followed her and latched itself onto me.'  
  
'She has been a good companion. But a bit of a pest.' Sighing, she looks over the lake, lost in the turmoil of her memories.  
  
  
'I just wish she would lay off a bit. I can't help it if I don't understand what everyone tells me. I've tried, and can't compute it. Heck the only thing I do any good at is computer hardware and programming. It's the only thing that kept me from being held back for several years now.'  
  
'Everyone has been on my case lately. Rei is worse then ever. Ami is constantly giving disproving looks about my grades. Minako is upset that I'm always late. Makoto is even complaining that I need to work on my endurance because I get so tired after using my attacks since the Nega Moon arrived. Heck it's worse then ever. The drain anyway, the burns I get from using my attacks are about the same, not that I told anyone, even Mamoru about that. If I had, they'd never let me in battle.'  
  
A frown appears on her forehead as she considered the reason for that.  
  
'Well, at least I know why I'm so tired and hungry lately. It's no wonder.'  
  
Sighing, she continued with her depressing train of thoughts.  
  
'Even the Outers are upset with me during this war. Haruka and Michiru have actually been yelling at me for my *weakness*. And Setsuna keeps giving me a look that says she can't believe this ditz is her Princess. Only Hotaru has been quite, but she still gives me looks of disappointment. Probably the only reason she doesn't say anything is because I saved her from Mistress Nine, the Doom Tree and her own power.'  
  
'Kami what a night mare that was. After the battle with Beryl we all came back with our memory altered so we didn't remember the events of the last 6 months. Time passed, but no memory or evidence of the time we spent together existed. We completely forgot about being friends, Senshi, ... Lovers.'  
  
'Then Ali and Ann attacked and Luna had to awaken me again. Ditz that I am I couldn't fight them off on my own, so she had to activate the other Senshi as well.'  
  
'Mamoru had no memory of me, and even our locket was useless to awaken his memories. We had to get Luna to do it. And he fought the entire way when I asked him to come with me to the temple to talk about something important. It seems that the only way he ever even likes me is when he remembers that I'm the reincarnation of his soul mate, other wise he just ends up putting me down.'  
  
'He still does a bit, though no where near as much. But he never defends me against the others verbal attacks, and is always giving me confused looks. Like he's wondering how this ditz could truly be his beloved Serenity.'  
  
Tears streamed again down her face at these thoughts, but she shoved them aside, thinking again of her great love for him, and intending to prove herself worthy of his love.  
  
''Even with Tuxedo Kamen on our side we we're out matched by them. Even together we didn't have enough strength left after our battle with Beryl to fight such a powerful enemy yet. Pluto ended up having to activate Uranus and Neptune. But than they were threats from outside this solar system, so that should have happen anyway.'  
  
Grinning sourly at that she remembers the mixed blessing that was.  
  
'But they're awakening also stirred Saturn's. Hotaru was drawn into it like a moth to a flame. With Mistress Nine inside her, she used the awakening power in her to excel her awakening of Pharaoh Ninety. We suddenly had to fight on two fronts, with the Deathbusters and Cardians. Not only that, but Uranus, Neptune and Pluto kept fighting with us as much as against us. During the entire time they kept putting the safety of civilians to the back of the list. Saying that sacrifices had to be made.'  
  
'When the talismans were discovered in them I had to fight and threaten Uranus that I would destroy the mirror if she tried to use the gun on herself. Boy was she torked, but I was able to separate Neptune's heart crystal from the talisman with the aide of the Ginzuishou. Then used it to retrieve her talisman without so much pain and suffering.'  
  
'Ha, at least something good came of it. Is was able to change into Super Sailor Moon with the power of the Grail, and Pluto said since I used my power to retrieve them they would interact with me better and wouldn't drain me as much as it might have otherwise done.'  
  
She ignored the coming of night as she continued this line of thought.  
  
''Who would have thought how the final battle would have been fought. Those jerks the witches five actually stole Ali's heart crystal and his pureness of protecting the tree and Ann. Fortunately I was able to talk Ann into joining me in saving both him and Hotaru who was then fully possessed by Mistress Nine. The two of us made it inside the infinity building with the help of the dying Doom Tree. But when Hotaru convinced me to give her the Grail all Hades broke lose.'  
  
'Uranus an Neptune kept yelling at me not to give her the Grail, yet I knew the only way to save everyone, was for all our powers to unite. Including Saturn and the Doom Tree. I was able to call on the others powers and again transform into Super Sailor Moon and entered the vortex that held Hotaru, Ali and a desperate Ann who had gone in after her Man, the Doom Tree, Mistress Nine and Pharaoh Ninety.'  
  
'Because the battle was held between dimensions, I was able to activate the Crystal's, The silence glaive's, the Doom Tree's, Ali's, Ann's, and the Senshi's powers through me. Focusing all these powers, we were able to heal the Doom Tree, Ali, and Ann, Destroy the Silence Glaive and reconfigure it so the power matrix was now positive instead of Negative, and made her the Senshi of Healing and Rebirth. All that time my past self spent studying Senshi powers and creating the Moon Prism paid off big time.'  
  
'As for the destructive power of the crystal inside of her, I was able to split it into ten fragments, and with the aide of the Ginzuishou alter the fragments into pure energy and fuse it with the Senshi's and Tuxedo Kamen's own Celestial powers. Thus allowing all of us to achieve a super form that day. And by me distributing the power just so, Tuxedo Kamen, the Inner and Outer Senshi became equal in power levels.' She found herself smirking at those thoughts. 'Haruka and Michiru we're a bit upset by this. I think they liked being more powerful then the Inners, but Hotaru and Setsuna we're a bit more gracious.'  
  
'Regretfully we couldn't fully destroy the destruction power, but with splitting it into ten parts, we did manage to fully contain it. Now that attack can only be used by all ten of us combining our power willingly. And since it's so spread out it won't kill us when we use it. But it will drain us dry.'  
  
'After that Ali and Ann took off for an unknown place to try and find a new direction for themselves, now that they no longer need to steal energy to survive.'  
  
'Only one test remained after that. Uranus and Neptune.'  
  
She shook her head and shuddered at that memory.  
  
'Those two never learn it seems. Instead of being happy everyone was safe. Hotaru was cured, happy and healthy living with them and her father, and the Earth was safe, they had to make a big production that I endangered us all by letting them have the Grail, and not killing Ali, Ann, and even Hotaru. So yet another fight got underway. This time between us. Tuxedo Kamen kept the others out with some stupid idea that you can learn a lot from fighting or something. I love the man, but boy does he need to work on his speeches and common sense. Hello, fighting hurts people and should always be the last resort. True, it had ultimately come down to a fight between us, but it should never of had to. It should never mean, might makes right. It should have been, might for right. I love the fact that he trusted me to handle it, but that should ALWAYS be the last resort. It makes me think that the only reason they follow me is because of the power I possess. '  
  
'During the fight I managed to reach inside and active my powers myself, and the glow seems to convince them that they we're wrong about me and my path making me weak.'  
  
A slow smile then appeared on her lips, a shadow of the true brilliance of her shine, but giving a glimmer at it none the less.  
  
'The next three months were heaven. Just out of junior High about to go to high school. About to turn fifteen. My friends to hang out with. Finally making up with Naru-Chan. My parents not on my case as much about school. Shingo even being a little nicer, though I think that was because he had become friends with Hotaru when she applied for his school and they hit it off so well. No enemy. And mostly time to spend with Mamoru. It was truly heaven. But one that was not to last.'  
  
'School had just started and I had actually got up in time. After waking Mom, Dad, and Shingo from their faints, after eating my portion of breakfast of course, I left for school at a slow pace. I was just thanking my stars at how peaceful everything was, when I fell to the ground and passed out. I still don't know why. I told the teacher this was why I was late, but given my track record no one believed me. Not the teacher. My family. Luna. My friends. And worst of all Mamoru.'  
  
'Now it's true that I sometimes lie to protect my identity from everyone, but it hurt that no one, even and especially Mamoru and Luna didn't believe me. Heck their the ones that are always lying or keeping secrets from me, not the other way around.'  
  
'This seemed to be the beginning of the rift that had started between the Senshi and me. That night a battle started with a new enemy. We don't know who they are, or where they came from, but they want the crystal and seem to have the power to do it. They called themselves the Nega Moon Family.'  
  
'Their first attack was at my school, where all of us now went to. Rei had finally talked her grandfather, with our help, to let her go there. And Haruka and Michiru also went there. Hotaru's school was about three blocks west of it. The same school Shingo went to like I said.'  
  
'Any who, the battle was a hard one, I kept loosing my footing, like I couldn't move right even more the usual, and Tuxedo Kamen actually had to save me three times that fight, and in the end I had to use heart spiral to defeat it, despite the fact we we're all in a super form. But that attack really wiped me out, so when I finished, I fell to the ground on my hands and knees heaving great gulps of air. But all this did was upset the Senshi. They we're all tired, but they still stood. Tuxedo walked over to me and gave me his hand to help me up, but I could see the disappointment in his eyes at my klutziness and weakness.'  
  
'Instead of sleeping that night I received a long lecture from Luna on getting my act together. Leader of the Senshi. Ditz. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. It's not like she's on the battle field, or doesn't SLEEP all day. Heck she even yelled at me about using my sub-space pocket for other things then Senshi business, and I know she has cans of tuna and a few toys in her own. So do all the Senshi, but I'm the only one to get yelled at.'  
  
'Needless to say I was late for school the next day.'  
  
Lowering her head, she despairingly glazed at the muddy grass below her.  
  
'That was the beginning of the end of the happy times. My parents became more and more ashamed of me because of my falling grades, my increased appetite (Didn't think it could get any greater), and failure to get up. Luna and the other's started to get disgusted with my always falling and stumbling in battle, and my predisposition of collapsing after using my attack, even though Ami tells us it's weaker then my previous ones. As well as being late for meetings, even though they all know I get detention every day now. I'm just so tired from everything, including bearing the power of the crystal that I can never get enough rest. And the food I eat isn't enough energy to keep me going. That time Mom and Luna forced me on a diet nearly killed me. I thought they would when they found me sneaking food all the time. Luna, Rei, and even Mamoru are now on my case, more so then ever. And if I try to defend myself, they just tell me I'm making up excuses.'  
  
'Naru-Chan and I have again had a falling out. I tried to get the other's to let me tell her, but they forced me to swear not to tell her. My best friend my entire life and I lost her to this destiny that has been placed on me. Yes, I want to protect all I love, but do I have to sacrifice all that's dear to me to protect it?'  
  
'Several times over the last few days the others, Mamoru, and Luna have been avoiding me. I know they've been meeting on what to do about me. I can see it in they're looks. This lack of trust and faith is tearing me up. Why are they making me an outsider? I always stood by them. Can't anyone except me for who I am, not what they want me to be?'  
  
'Even the bond between Mamoru and I is being affected by his lack of faith, and something else. Something that is interfering with our link.' I'm pretty sure I know what it is now, but it is not the only cause. It never would have been affected like this if he completely believed in us.'  
  
'The past couple days I have been so ill and tired I finally decided to see the doctor. Using my disguise pen I went under an assumed name during school. The results shocked me. The question of HOW kept going through my mind ever since I found out. I'd have called the doctor a liar, but my own soul tells me it's the truth. But that still doesn't explain how.'  
  
'But it does explain my weakness. Why I'm so tired. When I see the others we can have Ami do a complete scan of me and maybe find out from that. As for where I'll stay, I guess the Outers are my best option. After all, living with Mamoru would not be right. Not till we're married anyway.'  
  
The blonde giggled at that thought, a look of joy as that happy time played out in her head.  
  
Looking up, she realized how late it was, night had already approached and was on the verge of arriving. The dark clouds overhead made the evening sky appear even darker then it would be at this time of day.  
  
Frowning she remembered about the meeting she was supposed to be at earlier.  
  
'Great. Now I get yelled at some more. I'm surprised that Rei hasn't called to chew me out yet.'  
  
Sighing, she lifted her watch up to call, when she started at her watch beeping back. Quickly, she opened the lid and saw a furious and disheveled Sailor Mars glaring at her.  
  
Shocked, she stammered, "What happen to..."  
  
"Save it. Get to the temple now. There are two Droids attacking and the Inners, Outers, and Tuxedo Kamen are really taking a beating."  
  
Not even giving her time to respond, Sailor Mars hung up on her.  
  
But this left her with a dilemma. She couldn't fight in the shape she was in, but she couldn't desert her friends either. Deciding to transform and at least be there, she quickly realized fighting wouldn't be so bad, as she felt her power compensating for her disability.  
  
With a quick look around she realized she was at least ten miles from the temple, it'd take her ten to fifteen minutes to get there at top speed.  
  
Gritting her teeth, she took off at a speed that even Uranus would have been stunned by, sending local travelers into shock at the speeding figure that past their speeding cars. Those morning sprints finally paying off at last.  
  
But half way to the attack, she was caught up short by a blast from another Droid that descended on her. Barley recovering her wits in time, she dove out of the way of the attack and brought up her Heart moon dojo even as she regained her feet. With a quick "Moon Spiral Heart Attack, she dusted the creature into the prison world and again sped on her way.  
  
Though winded she stilled strived to achieve her former rate of speed, despite the energy that was drained from her by the attack and her disability.  
  
But as she reached the city's limit another surprise attack hit the ground before her, causing her to trip, spraining her ankle. But despite this, she managed to roll with the fall, landing on her back.  
  
The Droid wasted no time in taking advantage of her predicament and wrapped his huge hands around her slim neck.  
  
Dark spots started to form in front of her eyes as she fought for air. Thoughts of what would happen if she failed flew through her head. What would happen too her friends, family, world, and Mamo-Chan and how they might suffer because of it. Another factor needed her as well.  
  
This last thought stabbed deep into Sailor Moon mind and soul. Reaching inside, she summons her power, the true source of her strength. Her love for all. Reaching up, she grips the claws that dig into her flesh and forces them away.  
  
Had any seen the sight that was transpiring they would have been shocked. A young girl, Barely over four feet six inches, was actually forcing a eight foot four hundred pound monster off her by pure force of her own. Glowing silver, her injuries from the two fights immediately faded and she let lose her attack once more that evening on the stunned Droid, again defeating it and sending it to her inter dimensional prison.  
  
Leaning heavily against a near by tree, she panted for air as her body started to take the toll of the power she has had to utilize in the battles.  
  
The sound of her communicator going off again brought her back to reality that for the past twenty seconds she had been in. Cursing her stupidity for being so careless with her friends safety, she again start hauling tail to reach the temple, opening the communicator as she did.  
  
"SAILOR MOON. WHERE THE HE*# ARE YOU. WE CALLED FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO?"  
  
She's stunned that it is Tuxedo Kamen calling, as he didn't have a communicator. Opening hers she responded.  
  
"I'm almost there. Less then a minute away."  
  
'I'M GLAD YOU DIDN'T DECIDE TO TAKE YOUR TIME ANY WAY. MOVE IT. SEVERAL OF THE SENSHI ARE ALREADY DOWN." Came his frantic reply.  
  
Not giving her time to respond, he hung up on her.  
  
Tears in her eyes, she beat herself for her slowness and stupidity for being away from the city during this time of need. Praying for her friends' safety, she maintained her high speed, despite the weakness, her only thought to help her friends. After the battle she could explain everything, and they would understand.  
  
Arriving at the foot of the temple, she gasped at what she saw before her.  
  
  
  
  
AN: Blame it on Dizzy Chan. Her constant cliffhangers are what started it. Flame her.  
  
What happen to the Senshi? What's wrong with Usagi? What will the Senshi Do? What will Mamoru do? What will Naru do? HUH? NARU? WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?  
  
  
HEH, HEH. Stay tuned and find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 


	2. Hey, Who's betraying who here?

Love, Betrayal, and Redemption  
  
  
Disclaimer: Uhh, Grrr, huuhh. *Scene with Comet Moon struggling with three bullies...I mean girls.* "Sam, Dizzy, Stef, you can't make me do it." Sweating, and swearing (But don't tell her parents) Dizzy-Chan growls, "Com'on, stop being a weenie. You have to." Puffing and red face Stef-Chan glares, "Yeah, Nii-chan it's not like you got a choice." Having his neck in full nelson, Sam-Chan coolly states, "Right, it's standard procedure." Growling, Comet Moon glares at his three friends. "Fine, Fine. I don't own any of them, OK." Releasing him to fall on his tail, the three tormentors...err...Ladies grinned at each other, exchange high fives, and suddenly and mysteriously vanish to whence they came. Grumbling about pushy Imouto's, Comet Moon gets back to his story. "Just wait, pay backs a b$%^*."  
  
AN: Note. This fic may seem a little dark now. But I guarantee that there will be humor in it. You can read the chapter on my main page to see that I do put some into my work. On it is a revised scene I wrote for Kichigai Joshi's Usagi, a Saiya-jin child. When I wrote the original, I was a bit rushed. That is the revised chapter. Much funnier ending I think. Also read anything by Kichigai Joshi (Dizzychick), Stefanie (Stef-chan), and Samantha (Sam-Chan). Great writers, despite Stef's cold hearted murdering of Billions of lives. (I tried to stop her, honest). Also Stormbringer and et4jEagle have two GREAT fics currently out as well. And on with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Hey, Who's betraying who here?  
  
As Sailor Moon reached the apex of the stairs leading to the temple, the sight she beheld was nothing like the tranquility this place of worship usually emitted.  
  
The place looked like a war zone, and that was exactly what it was. Several fires were burned and the smoke heavily covered the area. Sections of the once peaceful place of worship in shambles.  
  
As she looked around, her horror grew. Neptune had been thrown though the wall of one of the temples, one of her arms twisted in an unnatural position. Meanwhile Jupiter lay sprawled over the main steps, the blood that ran down her face mixed with the rain leaving a diluted puddle next to her. Mercury lay on top of Venus, obviously having shielded her with her own body from some attack. Her back was scorched and smoldering, while Venus had a metal rod sticking out of her leg.  
  
Over near the temple gong, the horror had continued. Even worse in her view point. Grandpa Hino lay in the arms of the bloody Sailor Mars, and Sailor Moon couldn't tell who's blood was who that drenched the fiery priestess fuka as the arm that wasn't supporting her grandfather hung limply at her side.   
  
Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto were the only Senshi left capable of fighting, and even they had worn red badges of honor.   
  
Uranus fighting on despite the gaping wounds on her back that looked like some wild beast had raked across it. Looking at the two Droids that they combated it was a fairly accurate assessment.   
  
Pluto, for once her face having lost its impassive nature, seemed to display a fear of the unknown that the guardian of time had never shown before. As if she had had no clue that this was to happen, and it had shaken her badly. All but forgotten were the burns that marred the otherwise flawless skin of her legs.  
  
Saturn was the least injured, a slight scrape was on her knees, but her in eyes was the fear that she felt, being the least experienced of the Senshi, both in this time and the past, and her young age were putting her metal to the test. But she valiantly held on, knowing her friends needed her to be strong.  
  
But what horrified her the most was a sight that would haunt her for years to come.   
  
There, near the pond of the temple, lay her best friend, Naru, in the arms of Tuxedo Kamen, while a battered and bleeding Luna and Artemus stood before them, hair raised, hissing and growling at the monsters that had attacked them.  
  
Blood streamed down Naru's face, and for the temporary field dressing on her chest that Tuxedo Kamen had made with his Cape.  
  
Her heart broke as she realized that Tuxedo Kamen was injured himself. His back had been scorched and bleeding, mask torn from his face. His hat long since lost. Unbeknownst to her, it had been vaporized by a huge blast, never to reform (YAAAAYYY, It's finally dead. Now to destroy that D#%* green jacket. Eh-hem. Back to the story.) The left side of his face showed signs of the intense blast that had hit him.  
  
Her every instinct urging her to jump into the fray, but for once allowing common sense to rule. Knowing that she couldn't battle as she normally did, she decided to use stealth to attack her foes from behind. This went against her nature, but given her condition, and the shape of her Senshi, it had been unavoidable.  
  
Well, almost. Mars catching glimpse at her teammate, hollered out.  
  
"Odango Attama, don't just stand there, help out!!!"  
  
Sailor Moon groaned as all eyes, including the Droids flew to her, and an irritation at Mars lack of insight started to grow.  
  
Growling under her breath, she glared at Mars. "Thanks a lot Mars, there goes the element of surprise."  
  
All the Senshi glared at her for the spineless remark. Here they fighting for their lives, and all she cared about was whether SHE was safe or not. They're faith in her significantly decreased. All of them, even Saturn started to believe the decision they had made had indeed been the correct one.  
  
*Flashback*.  
  
  
It all really started with the appearance of the new enemy a month ago.  
  
They had all been free to live their lives as they saw fit. But, the bond formed between them kept them together.  
  
The time was one of magic, friendship and peace. Often you'd find the girls spending a lazy day at the mall, playing at the park. Gossiping about cute boys. Even Haruka was drag along, much to her horror on the trips to the mall and boy gossiping. But she paid them back by flirting with them till they blushed red.  
  
Michiru and Haruka were finally free from their need to be separated from their fellow Senshi. Hotaru no longer being the Senshi that must not awaken was blessed with a second chance at her child hood. And Setsuna sensing that she would be needed outside of the time-gate, believing that it was to help guide Hotaru, sealed the gate from outside influences and joined her fellow Outers in raising Hotaru with her father.  
  
And Mamoru enjoyed the taste of family that he had never even imaged possible. In the Senshi he found little sisters, and a big sister in Setsuna. And in Usagi, he found a happiness he never even dreamed. The summer was a time of healing and joy for him.  
  
The only trouble he had was around Naru, Usagi's best friend. Whenever she was around, he found himself ignoring Usagi and focusing on her. This was the one small wrinkle in their relationship.  
  
But, as school started, so did the threat of a new enemy. More powerful then any they had faced before. Where they came from was a mystery. All they knew was that they were after the Ginzuishou.  
  
But with this new threat came fears and doubts. All observed how Sailor Moon seemed to fail to take anything seriously. Her fighting skills had become near non-existent. The simplest of attacks drained her. She couldn't concentrate on her studying. She ate MORE then ever. Failed to get anywhere on time. Plus everyone started to feel as if she felt wrong. As if there was a darkness inside her.  
  
The worst ones of course were Mamoru, Luna, and Rei. Constantly they were on her case. Pointing out each fault. All of them were repelled by something that their senses were telling them.  
  
Mamoru also began having strange dreams again. About a beautiful Princess begging him to free her. Each time he woke up in a sweat. At first he was able to ignore them. But with each misstep of Usagi's. Each time he was near her, and sensed the wrongness, the impurity of her aura, he wondered if she was indeed the Princess of his soul.  
  
Rei also had visions of Naru in the fire. Seeing her in a fuka that left no doubt in her mind that she was one of them. Her empathic senses also went haywire around Usagi. Each time she was near her of late, she felt a revulsion. A wrongness, but her past friendship with her fought these feeling all the way.  
  
And Luna, was the worst of them all. She had an image of the perfect princess in her mind, and Usagi just never measured up. And sleeping in her bed, it felt as if maggots and worms were crawling up and down her spine. Making sleep impossible, and her temper even more volatile then ever.  
  
Michiru also sensed something wrong with Usagi, and a feeling of connection with Naru. She shared this with Haruka, Hotaru, and Setsuna. Hearing this, Setsuna tried to find answers from the time-gate, but to her horror, her ability to access it, as well as her ability to communicate with her past and future forms had been completely blocked. She could learn nothing, and this led her to believe that there had been a mistake made in the Space-Time continuum.  
  
During this time, Usagi came to them asking that she be allowed to tell Naru the truth about them, but this horrified all. Especially, Mamoru, Setsuna, Luna, and Rei. They all felt the need to keep her away from Usagi. Feeling that the darkness in her should not be exposed to her.  
  
That was the first true break between them. Their unwillingness not to let her share her dreams and life with her first and best friend had hurt her greatly.  
  
The last break however started two weeks after the first battle. All were at their wits end at how to take their leaders actions. Her weakness and klutziness were driving them nuts.  
  
Luna had called an emergency Senshi meeting, and none were surprised that Usagi was not invited.  
  
Luna, looked sternly at the gathered warriors. What she was about to discuss with them would alter their fate, the fate of the Earth, and of the entire Universe itself.  
  
Clearing her throat to get their attention, she began.  
  
"I called you all here for a reason. As you know Usagi's performance as a Senshi has been pitifully inadequate."  
  
Murmurs of agreement met that comment, but there was one voice that objected. Though many were surprised that the voice was not Mamoru's.  
  
"That's not completely true Luna. She is the one that always destroys the Droids."  
  
All turned their heads to the Soldier of Silence. Her being the only disagreeing member of the group, she felt as if she had to defend her beliefs.  
  
"Well, she is. And she always has been there for us in times of need. Either with her powers or just her heart, she has stood beside us."  
  
Frowning at her outburst, Luna continued.  
  
"That may be, but her performance has been lacking in this latest attack. Plus I've been getting very bad readings from her. There is a huge amount of dark energy in her."  
  
Rei spoke up at that. "I felt it too. She reeks of Negative energy. Plus I have seen and felt something regarding Naru in the scared fire."  
  
All start at that. They have all felt the same feeling to a lesser extent.  
  
Mamoru spoke up then. "I too have felt something in Naru. Plus my bond with Usagi has been growing fainter by the day."  
  
Ami, checking her computer, added her opinion on the subject. "My latest scans of Usagi have been blurred. Something is interfering with them. But there is defiantly Nega-energy in her."  
  
Haruka frowned at the information that has been going between them, her mind trying to get the information into a pleasing scenario. But there was only one that came to her mind. But being Haruka, she voiced it, refusing to give into her softer side that rebelled at the thought.  
  
  
"Then it must mean she isn't the princess. The princess's soul was one of purity. No Negative energy could have invaded that sanctuary of that peace."  
  
If Usagi had been there, she would have been horrified. Not just what Haruka had said. But that no one defended her. No one believed that she was wrong.  
  
But the thoughts of the Senshi and Mamoru were in turmoil at the thought. All of them loved her. But each felt her true duty was to the real Moon Princess. And Mamoru felt he had to be true to the soul of his Princess, that had reached out to him when he was at his lowest when he grew up. Shunned and scorned for his differences, he treasured the link that he always had with her. But it also was one side this link. Never did he reach back, to used to being the lone wolf.  
  
Mamoru stood. Sighing he addressed the dazed group. "I too feel that we have made a mistake on Usagi. She isn't fighting as a true Senshi should. She isn't as intelligent, obedient, or graceful as the princess was. Serenity never shouted at us, or failed to follow our wisdom. True, Usagi managed to help us defeat our former foes, but she refused to follow us. She cared about Ali and Ann and risked us all in a foolhardy maneuver to save beings of evil. As if she were attracted to them."  
  
Hotaru frowned at this. She was one of those EVIL beings they spoke of.  
  
Seeing her anger at the statement, Michiru tried to stave off the arguments she was about to make.  
  
Michiru, placing a hand on Hotaru's shoulder added, "And even though she aided Hotaru, she also gained from it by stealing her power for her own."  
  
Makoto, looking to the ground, added. "Plus Naru was always the target of attacks. Like the enemies were after something from her."  
  
Setsuna sighed. "I can't tell what is to happen. My connection to the gate is barred and I cannot communicate with my future and past selves. Or any of the other Pluto's since the gate was formed. That is how I was able to see the flow of time. Through their eyes. That is also why I had to remain in the time stream, so I could maintain my connection with the different time periods, and the Pluto's of the past and future. But something has disrupted the flow of information."  
  
  
All are silent at this. None can find an argument that could refute the facts being presented.  
  
Luna, heart broken at the realization that Usagi was not their Princess, and that they had failed their TRUE princess, calls the group to attention.  
  
"This is what we'll do. NO ONE informs Usagi of this. If she is the enemy we must prevent her from finding out Naru is the true Moon Princess. Second, tomorrow we will have Naru come to the temple and confirm our suspicions. After that..." She looked to the ground, hardly believing what she was about to say. "After that, we relieve Usagi of her broach and the Ginzuishou. And we must force her out of the group and to stay away from all of us. Principally the Princess, we can't have her darkness contaminate her."   
  
All look up in horror at the thought. Usagi, no longer one of them. It torn at each and every one of their souls.  
  
Mamoru, his heart bleeding, hardens his features, becoming the stone face man he was before meeting Usagi, and nodded his head.  
  
After agreeing to meet again in the morning, they departed for home. Each trying to come to terms with what has been said that evening.  
  
The next day all the Senshi and Mamoru avoided Usagi like she had the plague. Despite her lack of knowledge of the events of the last night, she felt the widening gap between them and herself.  
  
Ami and Makoto were able to easily convince Naru to come to the temple the next evening. They arrive on time at the temple.  
  
Mamoru, Rei, Ami, Setsuna, Luna, And Michiru all preformed scans of her. Computer scans, fire readings, Michiru's mirror, Luna's empathy, and Setsuna's senses. All confirmed a connection between them. They had their answer. This was the Moon Princess.  
  
She had surprisingly taken the news fairly well. She had sensed as well that something was different about her. Plus she had felt a connection with the girls, and even more powerfully with Mamoru, but she too regretted that they must leave out Usagi from there alliance. But the safety of the Earth was the most important thing.  
  
Deciding to confront her the next day, they had informed her to meet them at the temple the next afternoon after school. They had even tried to lessen the blow with her favorite treats.  
  
But yet again she was late, this time longer then ever before. After an hour of waiting, the upset group decided to call her on her communicator. But even as the choice was made, an attack occurred at the temple itself.  
  
They didn't call her immediately due to the fact they no longer trusted her. But two Droids appeared, and the battered warriors were desperate for help. The decisions to have Naru gain the power of the moon back, more inevitable then ever. They needed the Moons power to enhance their own.  
  
As each Senshi fell, they became more and more frantic. And the attacks were laced with a fiery toxin that their powers stove to compensate for. But even so, the pain was mind numbing with each additional scratch. After Naru was injured, Mars realized that Sailor Moon was needed for one last battle.  
  
She called her on her watch, and shouted at her to get there as soon as possible.  
  
But twelve minutes had passed since the call, and to Rei's horror, her Grandfather was injured in the attack. Crawling to him, she passed out temporally due to her own wounds.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen used her communicator to hurry Sailor Moon up. None to nicely at that.  
  
Finally she arrived, but to all's horror, she seemed to fear for herself more then for the team as a whole.  
  
*End Flashback*.  
  
The Droids, sensing the power level coming from the newest Senshi, altered their attacks to focus on her. Not giving her time to even start her attacks.  
  
By now, the only Senshi left standing were Saturn and Uranus. All others had collapsed due to injuries they sustained.  
  
Sailor Moon, unable to get enough time to focus her attack, ended up hopping around the temple grounds like a ping-pong ball. Despite her friend's shouts to attack, she refused to stand still long enough to even try. She just kept running, trying to put herself out of the range on any danger.  
  
Several of the missed blasts however had managed to hit the Senshi. Including Tuxedo Kamen, who was unable to avoid the blast and protect Naru at the same time.  
  
Finally, Sailor Moon managed to at least lure the Droids away from the rest, when she twisted her foot, landing wrong on her high heel.  
  
The Droids, powering an attack launched it directly at her in a wide attack from both sides so she couldn't have avoided it, the blue and red energy beam cut through the night directly at its intended target.  
  
But Sailor Moon catapulted herself with her hands over a stunned Saturn, knowing she was the least injured and her Senshi form should be able to withstand the attack.  
  
Anger welled in all the Senshi's heart as her cowardly act severely injured the youngest of the Senshi.  
  
Uranus, blinded by fury, lashed out herself at the guilt stricken hero. Landing a punch to her jaw, the Moon warrior fell to the ground. Her anger yet unsatisfied, Uranus hauled her to her feet, about to hit again, when Sailor Moon twisted them around, so the attack coming at them would hit Uranus, rather then herself.  
  
No one felt anything but fury and disgust at her by this point. But the Droids didn't give any time to react, as they persisted in their quest to kill Sailor Moon.  
  
Drained, physically and emotionally at what she was forced to do, Sailor Moon urgently struggled to come up with a plan to defeat the Droids.  
  
Eye's filled with disappointment, pain, and fury, Tuxedo Kamen hollered at her.  
  
"FIGHT DAMN YOU. QUIT YOUR'RE RUNNING AND WHINING AND FIGHT."  
  
His tone and disgust were not lost on Sailor Moon, and tears entered her eyes at his lost of what little faith he had left in her vanished. But his words conjured up a plan of action in her mind.  
  
Falling to her knees, Sailor Moon threw her head back and started crying, wailing at the top of her lungs, much to the repugnance of her fellow warriors.  
  
But this time they were not wails of defeat. She called upon an attack she had only used once before. The jewels in her odango's reverberated with the sounds amplifying and creating a wall of pure sound, knocking all away from her, and the Droids of their feet, momentarily stunned.  
  
Finally having enough time to conjure her attack (It takes longer for her as her power must be focused through her Heart Moon Dojo, or the energies could run out of control and create a blast big enough to level Tokyo, or blow off her arm.), she took aim and fired destroying the Monsters in a single blast.  
  
Yet again she collapsed to the ground. The three battles she had fought and the power needed to destroy four Droids too much for her with her problem.  
  
Slowly the rest of the Senshi got to their feet, helping each other up. They stalked over to the prone Sailor Moon, eyes hard, anger in every step they took.  
  
Sailor Moon, sensing Jupiter standing near, was overjoyed that she was not as injured as she thought. Holding out hand, hoping for a lift up, she was shocked as Jupiter savagely dragged her from the ground, hitting her in the stomach as she did, knocking the wind out of her.  
  
None of the Senshi, or Tuxedo Kamen said anything as she staggered into Mars.  
  
Clutching her stomach, she looked up only to see Mars fist coming as it landed on her chin. Throwing her back into the gentle Saturn, who threw back her own fist, punching her in the eye.  
  
But still she wasn't given either the opportunity to explain, protest, or defend herself as a furious Neptune hit her from behind. Only to be kicked in the side by Venus.  
  
Crying out, still protecting her stomach, Sailor Moon whimpered as Pluto picked her up over her head and tossed her across the grounds to Mercury's feet.  
  
Mercury held her hand out to Sailor Moon, stunning her and giving her hope that all of them had not turned on her. But gaining her feet she saw Mercury throw back her hand, and brutally slapped her across the face.  
  
Not able to even think straight anymore, she was thrown into the arms of Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
She looked up at him, pleading in her eyes, for any kind of kindness or support. But all the pain and agony that had been running through all the Senshi since they started to question her had reared its ugly head. All were injured and in severe pain from the wounds and the toxins that their systems now battled. Given that and their vehemence at her actions, no caring or mercy was felt justified. Pushing her away, he turned his back on her.  
  
She sobbed as she reached out to him, placing her small hand on his back, unknowingly setting the burns on fire.   
  
"Please, liste..."  
  
She got no further as Tuxedo Kamen twisted around with a round house kick to her stomach, throwing her yet again to the ground."  
  
Horror as yet another blow was delivered to her abdomen, she curled up on the ground, and focused her healing power to her stomach in a frantic manor.  
  
This just served to anger the Senshi more. They tried to stop her, but she had used the crystal to form a shield around herself as well.  
  
Mars, blood dripping from face and arm, yelled. "YOU BAKA. YOUR NOT THAT HURT. THAT ENERGY NEEDS TO BE USED TO HELP MY GRANDFATHER AND NARU CHAN."  
  
Completely ignoring her, she used the Ginzuishou to finish healing herself, not even acknowledging her FRIENDS.  
  
Luna stalked up to her then.  
  
"Give us the crystal Usagi. You are not the rightful wielder of it. Not the True Senshi of the Moon, or it's Princess."  
  
Usagi just glared at her, not saying a word.  
  
Pluto glared at her former friend. "It's true," turning to Naru, who stood next to Cape Boy, supported by him and Venus. "Naru is the true Princess. All of us sensed it. Mamoru's dreams, Michiru's mirror, Luna's empathic powers, the great fire, and my own senses confirmed it."  
  
Uranus, Neptune and an injured Hotaru who was supported by her two unique parents glared at her.  
  
Uranus, "You TRULY..."  
  
Neptune, "Are not fit..."  
  
Saturn, "to be Queen"  
  
Still no response came from the fallen girl.  
  
Cracking her knuckles, Jupiter glowered at her. "Give the crystal up, or there's going to a lot more pain than that."  
  
Trying to use her computer to find a hole in the shield, Mercury was again hampered by the crystal's energy and some other outside force. "It would be illogical for you to attempt anything. We will not let you leave."  
  
Venus glared at her former friend, year's worth of trust and friendship, thrown to the winds. "Give us the crystal Usagi. We the Senshi of this system command it."  
  
Artemus, his hair raised hissed, "We'll hurt you far more if we have to. Kill you even to protect this system."  
  
His terming shook more then a few of the team, but a silent Usagi noticed that none had objected to the ruthless warning.   
  
Seeing no response, Naru glared at her one time friend. All the secrets, all the lies, and the pain she endured tonight fueling her fire.  
  
"Give it up Usagi. No one could ever truly believe that you are the REAL Moon Princess. You're just a crybaby, klutz, and whining brat. To selfish to even care about injured friends."  
  
Having healed all her injuries, Usagi looked up into the eyes of the only one left who had yet to verbally attack her.  
  
As he stared into her eyes, feeling only slightly guilty at attacking her, Tuxedo Kamen growled. "Who would want to love you anyway?"  
  
A gasp came from all at this cruel taunt, but Usagi said nothing still, a single tear the only sign that their words had affected her at all.  
  
Shield still in place, Usagi rose to her feet, eyes now dry, and a look on her face that the Senshi never seen directed at them. The same look she got when a Yoma attacked an innocent. Despite themselves they all backup a step.  
  
Going into the motions of her speech and gestures, Usagi finally and proudly responded.  
  
"You claim friendship and love. You pledge to protect and guard. You say you respect and honor me by being my guard. But in the time of truth, you fail to hold true to your pledges. Ai no Senshi. The true Pretty Sailor Suited Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. And in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you."  
  
Stunned by the speech, infuriated by her belief that they had wronged her, the Senshi prepared to attack her yet again, and get the crystal by whatever means needed.  
  
But Sailor Moon wouldn't let them have a chance. Summoning the crystal, she used the oaths they had sworn to the moon as a catalyst to use their own powers against them. Sending out energy bands, she trapped and gagged them, pinning their arms and legs, while they floated above the ground.  
  
While she threw this power out at them, she sent a portion of her energy to Grandpa Hino. Healing his wounds, and the damage to his heart she found there from the congested heart failure he was experiencing even as they spoke.  
  
'Lucky him. Baka should have seen a doctor months ago.'  
  
Her head held high, with righteous fury in her eyes, she addressed the prisoners.  
  
"For crimes against my empire, for betraying my trust and love, I here by find you all guilty of high treason. Your punishment will be handed out immediately. You are here by stripped of all ranks and titles as part of my empire, and banished from the moon. Your rights to wield my colors, and be sailors of this solar system are stripped from you. You are Celestial Avatars only."  
  
Calling on her power, she unleashed it at the Senshi, altering their Fuka's so that the silver of the gloves, boots, and shirt turned to a muted shade of their primary color (Their skirt.). On Luna and Artemus's brow, the symbol of the moon faded from sight, and they grew in stature to a human form. As well healing the wounds that they had suffered in the battle.  
  
"Consider yourselves lucky for your service to my mother that I leave you the ability to even speak. But you can also still achieve your feline form."  
  
As she spoke, she walked over to Naru. She addressed her, even as Naru glared back at her.  
  
"You, I give the power to transform into a Senshi. But, it will be power you shall share with Mamoru, and a spell forbidding you to call yourself Sailor Moon. You have no right to be called the champion of love and justice. And since that's the case, Sailor Luna would be a good name for you," She said glaring at the now human Luna. "You two deserve each other. But for what its worth, I'm sorry about the lies. But I don't owe you any thing else anymore."  
  
Then she turned to Tuxedo Kamen. Glaring, she said nothing. Calling on her power she severed the bond between the two of them, strengthening the bond she felt he had with Naru, but still knowing she was indeed the Moon Princess.  
  
Both threw their heads back in agony, and Sailor Moon yet again fell to her knees.  
  
Struggling to her feet, she glared at them once more.  
  
"The spell will prevent any from finding me. The fire. Your senses. Computers, and I wouldn't try to use them. They'll self-destruct, including the computers at central control. And as for your talismans, they were destroyed and reabsorbed into the crystal when I stripped you of your ranks and titles. You Pluto are the Guardian of time no more. And the silence glaive is no more. As well as your mirror and sword." She said glaring at the group.  
  
"But so you can still protect this planet with out me, I used the excess energy from them to increase your powers. But now, I'm through with you. You'll never see me again."  
  
Stepping away from the vengeful, dangling, puppets, Usagi calls on the crystal one last time.  
  
"Ginzuishou, Please. Send me to somewhere I'll be safe, and loved for who I am, not what people want me to be."  
  
A bright silver light emitted from the precious jewel, blinding all. And when their eyes clear, they found themselves free of the binds that held them, and Usagi gone.  
  
Mamoru, going over to the spot he last saw Usagi, found a single red rose in the spot. The first one he had given her, that she had kept, despite her anger at him, abandoned in the dirt.  
  
As he touched it, it turned black and crumpled in to dust to blow away in the wind.  
  
One thought went through the minds of all left conscious.  
  
'We will meet again. Then we will have Justice.'  
  
  
  
  
AN: Wow. Heavy huh? Who will win the next battle? Where has Usagi gone? What do you mean she's not on Earth or the Moon? Who will she meet as she continues her odyssey of growth that will take her from child to adult? Stay tuned and find out. Same Sailor Time. Same Sailor Channel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer. Comet moon warily looked around the corner, and then twirled around to catch if anyone was behind him. Tip toeing, he snuck to his computer. Quietly he spoke into his videophone. "Hey, Comet Moon here. I own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball, and Ranma. Don't listen to what Stef, Sam, and Dizz say. They are some what deluded and...." Feeling a raised Ki, he glances over his shoulder and sees his Imoutos' glowing red with repressed (Barely.) Fury. "LIKE I SAID. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. BYE." A cloud of dust suddenly appears where Comet just was. Looking at each other, the terrible, ummm, terrific trio nod and start the chase. In the distance you hear Comet Moon praying to all the deities. Even making up a couple.  
  
AN: See end.  
  
  
Love, Betrayal, and Redemption  
  
Chapter 3: Revelations  
  
In a brilliant burst of light she arrived.  
  
Her heart and soul bleeding from the wounds inflicted on her by her court, her friends, and her love. Finally giving into the pain, she collapsed to the ground, her petite body wracked with sobs.  
  
Having been rejected by all, her family and friends, she returned to the one place in the Universe she knew she would be welcomed. The moon.  
  
As she lay crying on the barren surface, a warm glow seemed to surround her, comforting her with a loving welcome. Minutes later, finally having gained control of her emotions enough to become aware of her surroundings, she noticed she was indeed being held by a pair of soft arm. Arms that were transparent, and glowed soft silver.  
  
With a slight smile, she raised her eyes to the sight she knew she would see. Looking down on her, with a wise, caring yet sad expression was the Queen of the Moon herself. Queen Serenity.  
  
Reluctantly, they separated; neither spoke a word, just stared longingly at each other.  
  
"Welcome home, my daughter."  
  
It was enough to again cause her to break down into tears, at last, some one acknowledged her for who she was, no questions asked. But she had cried too much of late, and refused to give in to the pain again.  
  
Softly, scarcely above a whisper, she spoke, "Mother."  
  
Her kind gray eyes looked to her in sympathy, welling with tears of her own at her beloved's pain.  
  
As she looked into her Mother's eyes, her own hardened, the pain and agony gave way to righteous fury.  
  
"They have betrayed me. My friends, court, advisors, and Endymion. They have all betrayed me."  
  
Sighing, the Moon Queen looked sadly up to the shining Earth; her own features gave way to a frown.  
  
"I know dearest. They let their minds and fears over come the truth their hearts and souls knew to be true."  
  
"They attacked me, all of them. And Jupiter and CHIBA both hit me in the stomach."  
  
This Usagi had shouted this at the top of her lungs in a tone of fury the likes of which her Mother had never heard before. But she had understood the reasons, and was furious herself.  
  
"I know my darling, but in their defense they couldn't have known."  
  
A confused frown then appeared on her brow.  
  
"That doesn't make what they did right. I wasn't even given a chance to explain myself. They never do. Not that it matters really. I am a disgrace. I'm just a stupid, lazy, air headed pig, who can't do anything right. I'm surprised that you even want to call me daughter gi..."  
  
Queen Serenity was needless to say shocked at this outburst. True she had observed how they treated her, not realizing they were yelling at the symptoms and not even looking for the cause, but she had not believed that Serenity's confidence and measure of self worth had been driven that low.   
  
Gently, yet firmly she took her daughters chin and lifted it so she once again looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Now I will not hear any of this. Has it not occurred to you that there were reasons you had trouble in school? Your hunger? Your need for sleep? And especially, your lack of coordination?"  
  
Thinking it over for a second, she just shrugged. "No."  
  
Chuckling a soft musical tune, Queen Serenity looked lovingly down upon her daughter.  
  
"You never change, do you my love? Well for your information, there are reasons for all of that. And more."  
  
Gliding over to a small boulder, she motioned for her now thoroughly confused to sit.  
  
"First little one, your hunger is from your own power level, controlling the Ginzuishou, and the energy that you need to maintain to control it. The others all just use their Celestial powers, but you have to wield the power of the Ginzuishou as well as other forces that they have no clue of. Someday you should be able to convert energy of the cosmos into a source of strength, or even use your own soul energy. Plus with training, you'll be able to control these powers with less effort."  
  
"The same goes for your need for sleep. The energy you expend is enormous, thus you need to recharge more often, again this will change with time. Though you always did enjoy a nice nap."  
  
Usagi giggled at that. She always had enjoyed her sleep.  
  
"And goodness child, you are a being of the moon. With the presence of the Ginzuishou inside of you, your body was always readjusting itself to the moon's gravitational pull." (AN: Like in the Manga, she always held the Ginzuishou inside her. The Seven shadows and there crystals were more fragments of the crystal and used to track the prime crystal down and return the energy back to it.)  
  
Usagi started at that, "So that's why everything feels so heavy. I asked Luna about that possibility once, and she said I was making excuses."  
  
Smiling gently, Queen Serenity regally nodded her head. "Yes, that is why. And as for your grades and lack of attention in school, let's let you figure it out."  
  
As she frowned, Queen Serenity floated slightly away from her. So she asked the only question she could think of. "HUH?"  
  
Suddenly a grin appeared on her face and she chuckled. "Child, has not the way I've been TALKING to you not seemed a little strange?"  
  
She looked at her in even greater confusion; until she realized that though it seemed normal to her, she had spoke with her in a unusual manor.  
  
"You're not talking, your singing!!"  
  
It was true; she had been singing her entire conversation with her. As though a timeless tune carried her words.  
  
"Yes little one, I do sing, not talk as humans do. As do you. The language of our souls is that of music. We must be trained to speak and hear in the way of the rest of the Universe's sentients, as our song is part of the very song of the creation itself. Our line is trained at birth to translate the input given to us, be it in written language or spoken, into a form we can understand. Other wise the words, both written and spoken, tend to become jumbled, much like the term humans call dyslexia. But when we achieve the translation tune running in our minds, it translates it into an understandable form we can interpret."  
  
"Is that why the few times I was able to study with my music playing, I did better?"  
  
Queen Serenity glided closer to her offspring, "Yes little one, it is. And the reason you're distracted in school. You've always had an active, curious mind. So when you cannot understand the information, you let your mind drift onto subjects that you can understand. You always were a dreamer as well."  
  
Reaching out slowly, she placed her hand upon her forehead, activating her crescent moon insignia. Glowing in response, her own crescent moon glowed, and both closed their eyes.  
  
  
As they parted, Usagi felt barriers within her mind brake, and understanding of much she has heard and learned became clear.  
  
Whispering in a hushed tone she responded to her Mother's actions.  
  
"You restored my memories, my teachings on the moon. And I can remember the translation song."  
  
Indeed, she didn't even realize that she had just sung her words in the manor of the Moon.  
  
"Yes dearest, I have. All save the memories of the last two months of the moon. Those will come in time. But there is other information that I must impart to you as well. Including the origin of the very Universe itself."  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
Grinning, she continued. "Yes, our line has had a great influence in that. Back when the very Universe itself was born, the first thing to appear was a flawless crystal. As the Universe grew, this crystal was joined by another crystal whose power reacted not in favor to it, and tended to cause destruction wherever it went. The two crystals were almost identical in strength, but the silver shining gem was slightly stronger. It, in the end, settled onto the Moon orbiting the third planet from a yellow sun. A life had just been born there, filled with joy and sadness. For there was no other life anywhere to be found. The crystal formed a bond with this young maiden and kept her company with its love energy. It wasn't sentient; it was more a force of love and life from the very creation of existence. A hundred years later, the maiden sensed a new life being born from the planet that hung in the sky."  
  
"Using the crystal, she came to this being that walked the blue paradise that she had grown to love. As their eyes met, they knew that their time alone was at an end. Over the Millennium, they moved to live on the Moon that orbited the male's birth world and had many children. Their first-born they named Serenity, and she grew with her Mother's beauty and wisdom, and her Father's strength and intellect. But they knew that all other worlds were barren of life, and that the male's home world was the same. Their life nearing an end, they, together decided to make their last act a meaningful one."  
  
"First they created from the energy of the original crystal, a golden crystal linked to four elemental crystals created to guard the prime golden crystal and an indestructible sword to protect life itself and sent them to the blue shining world, to wait beings worthy to lead and guard this vibrant world. For they knew that this world would take some time to mature. Informing their children this, Adam and Eve placed Serenity in charge of guiding her siblings and world, and to always guard her Father's world. With tears in her eyes, she agreed to this, bidding them farewell and all her love."  
  
"Using the crystal at their maximum power, their entire life forces, they together sent their power throughout the Universe. On worlds over the entire existence of reality, their energy merged with the worlds, moons, and suns, infusing their energy with these Celestial bodies."  
  
"This energy would be the catalyst for life though out the Universe. No matter what the life was originated from, be it plant, animal, fish, reptile, even rocks, the dominant form would always have a biped's structure due to their influence. That is why the human form is so well know through out the Universe. And why cross marriages can create children."  
  
"Also created by the energy was the creation of the Celestial souls. These were the life forces of the Celestial bodies. These took the form of a Dragon, and the energy of this being was centered in the middle of their world, sun, moon, or other Celestial body. From there it send parts of its being and energy through out the rest of the body. But it would take powerful magic to get it to form into its true shape."  
  
"Serenity's first ten children, decided to move to the other worlds surrounding the sun. Taking those who wanted to follow, these girls would become the ruling forces of their world. The energy from their grandparents, slowly seeped into their own bodies, and each became an off branch of the Moon. But all kept in contact with their Mother, agreeing that she was the Monarch of the entire system."  
  
"Over the Millenniums, they kept in close contact. As a new Princess Serenity's was born, she would take the crown upon her Mother's death. All swore their allegiance to the line of the Moon Queen, even the rebel Tsuchi. Tsuchi, though loyal to the Moon, was a loner by nature and wished to grow separately from the rest."  
  
" The race that inhabited the core of the Sun had their bodies altered to fit into the smaller space of their home. With the aide of the Ginzuishou, they created a livable land at its core, protected from the energy of Sol by an indestructible shield. Their bodies became feline, with the ability to alter shape back to human, or a larger feline form, but over the centuries, the feline form became their prime form. They named their land Mau, and many of the Earth legends of the Cat gods came from them. They we're always a bit prideful."  
  
"But disaster struck when the Dark crystal landed on the blue shining world that they now called Earth, the Father planet."  
  
"The crystal traumatized the entire planet, stunting its growth. Only the power of the Crystal of Life aided by the Queen of Saturn, a powerful healer equal to none could seal it. This happen a little over two thousand years ago, and the energy they did use lit the night sky over a little town called Bethlehem, shining down upon a special soul being born that day as if an unseen hand guided the light upon this being who would heal much of the trauma created that night."  
  
"Together, they sealed the Crystal inside the Saturn Queen, using a Metal know only to Saturn to help control it and the very power of Saturn, renown for its great healers, she forced herself into an eternal sleep, using her power to seal its destructive nature. It was not evil per say, but just a force that can only destroy. No other method could be found for this to be used for. So she slept, until her death, where the first born of the Queen would be its new bearer. All Saturn Queens had two children at least from that day forth, until my own reign. In that time, only one Princess was born, leaving the Queen without an heir on her death and the death of the sleeping one. The matter had not been decided on what to do, when the destruction again came."  
  
"Three other occurrences had transpired then due to the dark crystal's power. First, a rip into the Space-time continuum was created, and had to be mended. The only way was to form a seal till it could heal itself. But this would take thousands of years, so the Queen of Pluto offered to stand guard until the seal was completely healed. The two created a staff in which she could control ramped time energy leaks, see the course that time took, and communicate with past, present, and future Pluto's. Her first-born would as well take her place, and the second would rule. But twenty years before the end, the latest guardian died with only one heir, who immediately took her place at the age of ten. This matter also was not resolved in the time that we had left."  
  
"The second occurrence, Queen Serenity herself created. Feeling guilt at her friends' sacrifices, the Queen realized that forces of chaos would yet again be unleashed unto the Universe. Preparing her Daughter to take the throne over from her, she used all her life force to cast a gift of protection across the Universe. Using the crystal and her life force, as her ancestors had, she gave each Celestial Dragon the ability to chose a line of defenders, like white cells and anti-bodies in a body, to fight and protect it. Because the magic for this was female, the defender would usually be female as well. But it was not unheard of for a male to become the Celestial avatar. Sometimes both. These avatars would possess and are able to channel the power of their Celestial body. Be it a star, world or even asteroid. All gave birth to one that day. Pluto and Saturn's Avatar was the Time Guardian and the Sleeping Guardian, chosen to add to their power for times of need."  
  
"All save the Earth, the Moon, and the Universe."  
  
"The Earth was to traumatized to choose, but the power melded with the golden crystal, which had chosen a line to merge with, until one worthy of possessing it would be born. The Sword also joined this line, but broke from it with the next generation, choosing the oldest twin's to wield it. His twin sister would continue to carry the Golden Crystal. This is where the Royal line of the Pendragon split. Both sword and crystal could utilize the power of Earth."   
  
"The Moon had used to much energy to create the rest of the Universes Guardians to form a Senshi of its own at that time."  
  
"And the Universe as well was unable to create one, because it still did not have a dragon form for its soul. It was still in the process of creating one since it was so immense."  
  
"The last occurrence the new Queen created. Using the crystal she formed three talismans to safeguard Saturn. A mirror. A sword. And a garnet orb. These three used together could either seal Saturn, or awaken her. They also could form a chalice from their energies that would enhance one with the purest of hearts. They were divvied between her most trusted and powerful Warriors."  
  
"Five hundred years later a great wizard was able to call on the sword, but made a mistake and called the Father, Uthor Pendragon, to wield it. But the sword rebelled and failure met the wise beings attempts. His Son however, Arthur Pendragon, would carry the sword with Justice in his heart, striving for a dream where the strong always protected the weak. His dream was great, and he held true to it. But he was engaged to one who was not his soul mate; indeed she was the carrier of the golden crystal, twenty-five generations removed. Gwenivere. Though they did love each other, it was not as the history lesions went. Arthur knew of her and Lancelot's love, and approved. With his blessings were they as one, soul mates even, and two children were born too them. The eldest by two years, destined to wield the crystal was named Endymion."  
  
Hearing this, Usagi was shocked to say the least, but before she could comment, her Mother held up her hand.  
  
"Please, let me finish before your inevitable questions. But evil forces forced lies and deception about the pairing, eventually causing the fall of Camelot. But with the aide of Arthur and Lancelot, the first attack by the Nega demons was repelled and Gwenivere was able to escape with the children and the children of many of the round tables knights, four of who were the chosen of the elemental crystals, to Elysium. There Merlin and his son Elios met them. Merlin had used the last of his energy and life force, to bring the remaining of Camelot's loyal populace there, and created a shield to guard from outside forces. It was located at the heart of the planet. This brought the attention of the Moon Empire on them, though they already had become aware of Arthur, by The Moon Queen of that time. Myself. "  
  
"YOU KNEW KING ARTHUR???"  
  
A sad look entered her eyes, as distant memories flowed through her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, I knew Arthur. It was during this time that I began to feel emptiness inside of me. Having not found my love, the Ginzuishou granted a wish for me. It called upon all the Senshi and dragon souls of the universe to add to the bio-matrix of an egg of mine it was impregnating inside of me. All Senshi and Dragons contributed save two. The Senshi of Saiya-jin and Namek. Saiya-jin's were not willing to share, and Namek's did not have a Senshi at that time. But the Dragon souls of their worlds did add to the mix."  
  
"Then it turned to the Earth avatars."  
  
"Oh my god. Endymion's my brother??"  
  
Startled, Queen Serenity threw her head back and laugh. After several minutes of shocking her daughter, she finally composed herself.  
  
"No, no little one. Not a biological one anyway. But he is your stepbrother. You see, the crystal actually sent me down to Earth to choose which of the Earth avatars to be in the bio-matrix. Little did I know I would meet my soul mate."  
  
"I was shocked to say the least when I appeared, with no warning to any of us, in the bed with Arthur and Gwenivere. Needless to say he grab Excalibur, the name of the sword of Earth, and threatened ME with it. And needless to say, this and his attitude annoyed me. So I simply sent him flying with a small blast of energy. After he picked himself up, he stalked over to me, and started ranting about women knowing their place and he could not abide witches."  
  
With that a smirk showed on her face, along with a knowing one on Usagi's.  
  
"Gwenivere was the one who calmed us down, not after a few verbal lesions on my part on equal rights, and how male chauvinists boor me to tears. But despite it, I couldn't choose who it was to be."  
  
"After Gwen calmed us down, I explained that the crystal responded to my feelings and was creating a child for me. For the next two months the five of us, Lancelot and Baby Endymion included, met and talked for hours on end. The two men even started to reform from the society-imposed notions of females being the weaker sex. But it wasn't until that night at the lake, when Arthur and I got into a huge argument about equality, that we realized something."  
  
With a wistful smile, she continued. "We were face to face with each other and suddenly, I'm still not sure how, we were lip to lip. It was as you would call now days, my first make out session."  
  
"After we broke apart, I ran. No other way to call it. I was scared. I fell in love with one from the forbidden planet. I spent days mopping about. I found out from Gwenivere, that he did the same thing, until she hit him upside the head and forced him to tell her what was wrong. When he did, she just smiled and said it was about time, and next time he had better do things right."  
  
"For myself, I missed them all desperately. I finally found the courage to return, only to find myself by the lake where he was bathing. The man was HOT."  
  
"MOTHER!!!"  
  
Smirking again, she just shrugged. "Well, he was. He finally noticed my presence, but did not cloth himself. Instead he just held out his arms, and unable to help myself, I came to him. The moon was shining down upon us, and the warm summer air rushed around our bodies. It was the first and only time for either of us. And it was magical."  
  
Usagi put her hands over her ears and hollered at her Mother. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE."  
  
With a grin, she nodded. "Very well, I suppose that is going to far, but the point is, this is were you were conceived, and the crystal added to my egg and Arthur's sperm..."  
  
"MOTHER!!"  
  
Giggling like a little child, she continued despite Usagi's objections "The crystal added the bio-matrix of all the Senshi and Dragons of the Universe, and its own bio-matrix as well to the joining; creating the being that would grow into you. The only trouble was that it left your Matrix unfinished, leaving in your DNA an unused section for two more DNA. I think this was so Saiya-jin and Namek Bio-Matrix can be added at some future date. But this would cause you troubles, both in the past and present because you were incomplete"  
  
"This is why when you were reborn, I simply implanted into Ikuko your regenerated embryo. But I did appear to your other parents and requested their permission for this. They GLADLY accepted. But to protect all of you, I needed to put a block on their memories of this event. All the other Senshi were reincarnated, you were simply regenerated anew."  
  
Stunned by this confession and revelations of her Mother, she whispered, "I am the daughter of King Arthur and ALL Senshi of the Universe??"  
  
"Yes little one you are. Your full name is Serenity Pendragon, but that was kept secret. For the Nega force shortly there after, attacked the Earth. Heart broken, I knew I couldn't aide them while with child, the energy would have killed you, so your father and the knights of the round table, did battle, for all the elder Senshi were also with child and could not aide the Earth in it's fight. But, eventually, Arthur was able to use Excalibur to seal the demon Metalia in her realm, but at the cost of his and almost all the knight's lives. Including Lancelot, his soul brother."  
  
Tears flowed from both Mother and daughter at the sad story told.  
  
"Eventually, The silver millennium and Elysium began to make a treaty, and you and Endymion met, and fought, and fell in love, as did his guardians and yours."  
  
Anger then welled in the moon princess's heart, the betrayal again cutting deep into her soul.  
  
"That was before they betrayed me Mother. They are no longer my guardians, or my court. I want nothing to do with them, Especially Kino and Chiba."  
  
"Child..."  
  
"Do you know what they did? What they nearly did?"  
  
A confused look appeared on Queen Serenity face.  
  
"Yes I do. But I do not understand how it was possible for that to happen."  
  
"And you think I know. I'M STILL A VIRGIN FOR GOODNESS SAKE. AND I WAS ONE BACK WHEN I DIED IN THE SILVER MILLENNIUM. SO HOW CAN I BE PREGNANT?"  
  
"Despite what you may think, I'm not all knowing. I do not know. But I sense no evil involved."  
  
"Me either. But, I was afraid to tell the others. Knowing them, some of them would have tried to make me abort it, which I NEVER would have done."  
  
Chuckling she replied. "No, you always had to much a maternal nature to harm any child."  
  
Usagi placed her hand over her stomach in the time old tradition of a pregnant female, and was shocked to the core as her senses told her some unexpected information.  
  
"What? What's happen? HOW CAN THIS BE?"  
  
Alarmed by Usagi's fear, Queen Serenity placed her own hand over her daughter's and was as shaken as she was.  
  
"OH dear."  
  
"OH DEAR? OH DEAR? I THINK THAT IS A BIT OF AN UNDERSTATEMENT MOTHER. WHAT HAPPEN?!?"  
  
Calming faster then the ranting girl, Queen Serenity takes a moment to collect herself.  
  
"When Jupiter and Endymion attacked and hit you in the stomach, they damaged the embryo..."  
  
"I know that. That's why I used the crystal to heal the damage."  
  
"Yes, but in doing so, you accelerated the growth of the cells, and the Crystal's energy, combined with the energy of your court, split the cell into twelve cells, like when identical twins are born. You are now carrying twelve children."  
  
Staggered by the news, Usagi collapsed to the ground, her eyes losing their focus.  
  
"But a human can't survive that many. And I won't kill one of my babies."  
  
A look of intense thought bloomed on The Lunar Queen's face. Slowly she outlined an idea.  
  
"We can use the Ginzuishou and you inter-dimensional pocket to offset this. The womb can grow inside of there, but still inside and connected to you're body."  
  
With a grin she added, "Pregnant women across the Universe will be envious. You won't look like you've gained an ounce."  
  
Usagi smiled at that, but still worried about her little ones. Then a thought occurred to her.  
  
"You said twelve. And mentioned Tsuchi and Mau. Are there more Senshi yet to awaken? Is Luna Sailor Mau?"  
  
"HA, HA. No her elder sister is Sailor Mau. As for their awakenings, they do need to awaken, but they are not on Earth. Sailor Tsuchi was on her home world when the attack came, always a bit of a loner, and was able to repel the attack with the aide of her mate, Sailor Mau. And yes they were both females, though Tsuchi had the soul of a man. But the damage was to great, and Tsuchi was thrown back into the dark ages. Mau was completely destroyed. After the attack, they came to the moon to aide in the battle, but were to late, and died as well in the battle. Their souls forever connected, they too were transported to the future. But it was on Tsuchi that they were reborn."  
  
"What is Tsuchi? I never heard of such a planet."  
  
"Tsuchi was and is a planet that circles the sun exactly parallel to Earth. So it is undetectable to the beings of this world."  
  
"And they were members of my court as well?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She thought of the rest of the Senshi, their desire to steal her heritage. Of their near constant insults of late. Of the pain they had inflicted upon her. And she thought of her family. Of all the times she felt their shame of her. And most of all, the lecture they gave her a short while back.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Just getting back from a battle with a new enemy, Usagi plopped down upon her bed when her parents came into her room.  
  
This surprised her, as they usually respected her privacy, and knocked before they came in.  
  
As she lay back on her bunny comforter, she gazed into their serious eyes.  
  
'Uh-oh. This has all the earmarks of another lecture. Boy am I glad I got back before they came in, or I'd be sushi.'  
  
"Ummm, Hi. Did you need something?"  
  
Her Father, never one to beat around the bush got right to the point.  
  
"Usagi, your growing up, and this has to stop."  
  
Mouth hanging open, she just stared at him.  
  
Ikuko smacked him behind the head, and elbowed him aside.  
  
"What he means is, it's time to talk about some adult things. The facts of life to be pacific."  
  
"Oh that's not a problem Mom, we learned all about that in school already."  
  
Her father did not quite appreciate the school curriculum at that time. His face became as red a tomato, and steam started to pour out of his ears.  
  
"WHAT? YOUR TO YOUNG TO KNOW ABOUT SUCH THINGS."  
  
"But dad, isn't that what you wanted to talk about?"  
  
Kenji started to sputter, but was distracted by Ikuko's giggles.  
  
Forcibly controlling herself, she put her stern Mother face back on.  
  
"Ahem. Yes dear we are, but also about what we expect of you in your code of behavior."  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"We know that you are seeing a boy now, though your father disapproves of this, he finally agreed to allow you to date. ON ONE CONDITION."  
  
Shaken they knew so much, much less the harshness of the lecture, she simply nodded.  
  
"NO SEX."  
  
Scandalized, Usagi sputtered. "Wha... What kind of girl do you think I am? Of course I won't. I always believed in waiting for the right man and time."  
  
Her father, even redder if possible, glared ruthlessly at her.  
  
"We mean it Usagi, if you become pregnant you will no longer be our daughter. We will have nothing to do with you or your bastard child."  
  
A gasp came from the overwhelmed child, but her Mother would not give her time to regain her equilibrium.  
  
"We will kick you out of this house and never speak your name again. You will be dead to us."  
  
"Bu-bu-but..."  
  
"No, buts. This is not up to discussion. Now go to bed and get some sleep. You have a test tomorrow and I expect you to do BETTER this time."  
  
Both parents get up with out a backwards glance at the trembling child, and slam the door shut. Together they made their way down stairs.  
  
Kenji, his face filled with remorse questions his wife.  
  
"Are you sure we did the right thing. We've never talk that harshly to her. And you know as well as I do, that we'd never turn our back on our baby."  
  
Sighing, Ikuko breaks down into tears in his arms.  
  
"I know. But with that little girl down the street wasn't much older then Usagi when she became pregnant. I don't want my baby losing her child hood that soon. And she tends to not always think before she acts. We needed to scare this into her."  
  
Sighing again, they just hold each other for a long time to come, truly upset at the choice they thought they needed to make.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"If that's the case Mother, then I'm going to Tsuchi. I'll find the Senshi there and start a new life with my little ones."  
  
Queen Serenity stared into the distance at that, but knew she couldn't change her daughters mind. The wounds were to great and to new to have healed yet.  
  
"Very well. But you shall take some of the treasure of the Silver Millennium with you. After all it is your inheritance, and having wielded the Ginzuishou, you have come of age."  
  
Usagi scowled at that. "That's what I couldn't remember. Once I used it, Luna and the guard's authority over me changed. I was no longer their charge, but their ruler. And they knew it. That's why they smirked when I grumbled about not being able to wait till I was no longer in their direct care."  
  
"Yes, they knew. Luna, Artemus, and the outer Senshi convinced the Inners that you weren't ready to assume the throne yet. You wouldn't have claimed the title of Queen until your twenty-first birthday, but you would have ascended the throne."  
  
"So the committed high treason more then once it seems." Bitterly laughing, Usagi continued. "And it was always Luna that insisted on following the Silver Millennium's laws all the time, yet she committed one of the greatest crimes of all. None of them truly believed in me. I was just the princess that was forced on them. To control and force me to whatever path they felt right. And when I failed to measure up, they found a new Princess to follow."  
  
Sighing yet again at the pain that now separates them, Queen Serenity could only nod.  
  
"We shall send you to Tsuchi to grow and have the children. For more then just that reason."  
  
At Usagi's frown she continued. "There you will find the two last Senshi that you need to make your Bio-Matrix complete. To survive this birth you will need it. The Avatars of Saiya-jin and Namek are on that world, but they have also not awoken. With the Crystal, you can add, WITH their permission their DNA and Bio-Genetics to both your and your children's DNA. Also they and another, the greatest warrior in the Universe yet, can train you in a manor of fighting that will make you stronger then ever. And as well help you to bring your body into balance. And in turn you can train them to be Hero's and the Saiya-jin to be a real prince. They both tend to be a bit harsh, the Saiya-jin most of all, and have not yet learned the difference between Royalty and Nobility. Pride and Honor. In this you will be the best teacher possible."  
  
"We will first restructure your womb to keep the children and you safe during the pregnancy and the start of your training. But leave the training to demonstrations, no actual combat. The blows they would give you could hurt the children despite the precautions. That is how powerful they are. You can practice their demonstrations, but no actual combat with them till after the delivery"  
  
"Now, we must work quickly though my child. My power wanes and I can not stay much longer."  
  
Tears in her eyes, Usagi embraced her Mother once more, and steps back.  
  
"One last thing. I want to send a message to my parents letting them know I'm ok and just leaving. I don't want them worrying about me, or to know about the children. I don't want their last thought of me being shame, even though I could never see the way they do. We can send a letter telling them that I had to many pressures on me, and had to leave. I had found a safe place to stay, and wouldn't be back. That way they will have some closure."  
  
Embracing her back, the Queen nodded.  
  
Then, still embracing, they closed their eyes, and lunar energy flowed through them. As they glowed they started to float above the surface of the moon. The energy filled Usagi, strengthened her and created a bridge with her powers from her womb to her inter-dimensional pocket, placing the embryos in stasis there with a shield surrounding the womb as well.  
  
Feeling a large black belt pouch at her side, she looked at Queen Serenity in bewilderment.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled down at her daughter one last time with all the love in her soul. She had given her one last gift she would need.  
  
"It is a surprise little one. Open it when you get to your new world. Now go, and know no matter where you are, I shall be with you."  
  
Sobbing now, Usagi nods. "As my love will always be with you."  
  
With tears in her own eyes, she nodded. Then a smirk appeared on her face, scaring Usagi. She remembered her Mother's sense of humor to well.  
  
"Oh, and dear. There will be a slight drop when you get there."  
  
Before the fearful girl could respond, she disappeared from the moon, transported to her new home.  
  
Suddenly understanding her smirk and comment and cursing her sense of humor, Usagi screamed.  
  
"THIS WASN"T FUNNY MOTHER. AAAAIIIIEIEEEEEEEEE"  
  
Usagi had found herself all the way up in the upper atmosphere of Tsuchi.  
  
But given the laws of gravity, she didn't remain there.  
  
"AAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE."  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
Ducks for cover. Uh-oh. Left another cliffhanger. Or faller as the case may be.  
  
Sorry it took so long to get out, but at least it is a long one.  
  
Feed back treasured.  
  
AN: Some of the scenes may seem familiar to Dizzy-Chan's Usagi, a Saiya-jin child. That's because they are. But I didn't steal them. These were either things I wrote for dizz (all the scenes so far. Including the revised origin of the Universe), or got permission to use. Dizz glares, "He did not. I wrote it all. He's...HAHHAHAHAHAHA STOP IT STOP TICKLING ME. OK, OK, SO YOU WROTE IT. NOW STOP."  
  
Having stopped dizz sulks off promising revenge.  
  
Future forecast. Stay tuned for the exciting, comical chapter, Moon Ball 2, the musical. Only a warped mind like mine can come up with such an idea, but still a few chapters away.  
  
Anyway. Hope you liked the chapter. Stay tune for the next exciting episode of the price is right. NO, NO. That's not right. Uhhmm. See you next time. Same Sailor time. Same Sailor channel.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 


	4. Multiple Personalities

AN: I'MMMMMMMM BAAAAACCCKKKKK. Man, what a time. Computer blew and MAJOR writers block. But I've still been having great ideas to add, and now there starting to come together. So sit back and enjoy the show.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Finally, after weeks, months, years, centuries of negotiations, I at last own Sailor Moon. (Relieved sigh)  
  
Turning at the coughs, he sees his Imouto's again glaring at him, and muttering about delays.  
  
"Fine, I don't own her, just the story."  
  
Grumbling, he goes back to his writing, hoping they'll forgive him for being so slow, and not able to get on the computer much  
  
"Gomen, Stef, Dizzy, Sam, Eric, and Stormbringer. This one's for you."  
  
  
  
  
Love, Betrayal, and Redemption  
  
Chapter 4: Multiple Personalities  
  
We now rejoin our heroine where we left off.  
  
"AAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE."  
  
Years later the people of Tsuchi wondered at the shriek that had destroyed all the windows and mirrors in the world that day.  
  
Also about the big splat mark on the ground. But it was a mystery never to be solved.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOT  
  
As if I would leave it at that.  
  
And now on with the REAL story.  
  
  
  
"AAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE."  
(Repetitive isn't it?)  
  
Floating high above the ocean, attempting to to find his center before continuing his training, a lone, powerful warrior waited.  
  
'What on Tsuchi am I doing here? Damn, this has to be Kami's doing. My connection to him is linking me to the forces of this world, and something wants me to be here.'  
  
Needless to say the giant green warrior was NOT jolly. He hated it when he wasn't in full control of the situation. Plus he had to train for the androids attack.  
  
Even as he firmed his will to leave a loud screech was heard by his sensitive hearing. (Hey, what do you think the ears are for, show?)  
  
Irritated by the unpleasant sound, he followed it to a falling female. Bored he flew to her, keeping pace with her fall.  
  
"SHUT UP. You're annoying me."  
  
Usagi's eyes flew open at the growl. Looking to her left, she saw what she thought to be a Yoma at first, flying next to her. But she soon realized that he did not have negative energy or evil vibration of one in him.  
  
Desperate, she looked into his eyes, a little angry that he wasn't helping her.  
  
"Well excuse me. I'm just falling to my death here. Sorry to annoy you. Now would you mind saving me here, I could use a little help?"  
  
"No."  
  
She stared at him in shock, his cold reply dashing her hopes.  
  
"NO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO? ARE YOU GOING TO JUST LET ME DIE?"  
  
With a glare that would have intimidated Vejita, he sneered at her.  
  
"You appear falling, from an impossible height, have a power level that I can't identify, AND at a level beyond my scope of comprehension. And you want me to save a possible enemy. Do I look stupid to you?"  
  
The ground rushing towards them at an alarming rate, Usagi desperately tried to come up with an idea that would convince him. Looking at the rustic landscape below, she realized she hadn't enough time to placate his suspicions and altered her plan.  
  
Gasping, her eyes widen with shock and horror and pointed behind the Namek even as she screeched out, "LOOK!!!! IT'S BERYL AND METALIA MAKING OUT AND DOING A STRIP TEASE!!!!!" (Hey, she thought he was a guy after all.)  
  
Stunned, Piccolo turned to confront the mystifying visualization she had inspired, and just as quickly cursed himself for a fool when he felt her latch on with her arms around his neck, and legs latched to his waist.  
  
Infuriated, he tried to shake her off, increasing his speed to super sonic, but the girl had a strangle hold on his neck and greater strength then he would have given credit and wouldn't be budged.  
  
Snarling, he lashed out at her, "GET OFF!!!"  
  
Incredulous at such a stupid statement, she hollered back, "Are you nuts?!? No way!!!"  
  
Altering her grip on him so that she held both ears in a painful grip, she started to twist them, HARD.  
  
Howling at the shrew on his back he redoubled his efforts to toss her off.  
  
"Oh, you are so dead. If you survive the landing, I guarantee you won't survive my vengeance."  
  
Fear growing in her, Usagi realized she had to gain control of the situation before they landed.  
  
Grabbing the ears tighter, she inhaled a deep breath and screamed with all her might into his ear.  
  
Unable to concentrate do to the pain, the pair hurtled towards the Ground. He barley regained control before they hit.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU NEARLY KILLED US."  
  
Ferociously, Usagi growled into his already pained ear, "Your going to swear not to hurt me in any way shape or form and gently set me down on a solid surface or you'll regret it. On the honor of your soul."  
  
"Never!" He hissed in a deadly tone.  
  
Suddenly the nerve-racking shrill was again heard, and he groaned in agony as they yet again hurtled down to there doom.  
  
Dizzy (Yeah Oni-chan?), Piccolo manages to regain his equilibrium once more, and turned his head to shout at her again, when Usagi repeated the cry.  
  
Finally after nearly a half hour of this, Piccolo, shamefully hollered, "Fine you win. On The honor of my soul, I swear to set you safely down."  
  
Feeling he had given enough, he winced as she yet again twisted his ears.  
  
"And agree not to try to ever hurt me."  
  
About to retaliate in kind, he heard her take another deep breath. Quickly he added, "And I swear not to attack you, as long as you do not try to harm me or mine."  
  
Believing this to be fair, Usagi nodded her agreement. She readjusted her arms and smiled at him.  
  
"Arigoto. My name's Tsukino Usagi. What's yours?"  
  
Stunned at the soothing tones she used, his head snapped back to look at the biggest smile he had ever seen. One that looked even more innocent then Goku's.  
  
"Piccolo."  
  
A giggle was her first reply to that. Amused at his gruffness, she hugs gently the hardened warrior she has just met.  
  
"The strong silent type huh? That's ok; I can talk for both of us. Anyway, it's really nice of you to help me like this (Totally forgetting that he was going to let her splat and the death threats made.), It was sweet of you."  
  
Bewildered at this girl's actions, he cannot help but compare her to the males of the Son family.  
  
'Their so much alike.'  
  
As he came to his senses he realized where he had inadvertently flown. Perhaps not as much as a coincidence as he first thought as his subconscious had led him there.  
  
The pair landed on Kami's Lookout and Usagi hopped of his back, going to the ground, kissing the solid floor underneath her.  
  
Piccolo glared yet again at this child before him. For some reason he suddenly felt a connection with her. This disturb him, he knew nothing of her, yet he suddenly felt protective of her.  
  
So caught up in his thoughts was he, he failed to notice her come up to him, and give him a hug that left even him breathless.  
  
"Arigoto Piccy-San. For saving my life and the gift of DNA and power you gave me."  
  
Still caught up in trying to regain his breath, Piccolo failed to at first realize what she had said, but as his breathing became normal again he stared at her perplexed.  
  
"What? I never gave you any DNA or power."  
  
"Yes you did. You must be either Saiya-jin or Namekian, because you gave me half of the DNA and Bio-Genetics I needed to complete my bodies matrix."  
  
"I did no such thing."  
  
The small female frowned at the giant in front of her, and let her soul reach out.  
  
Suddenly a shocked look appeared on her face, soon followed by an amazed grin.  
  
"Ohhhh. I didn't know you were a girl. Gomen."  
  
"What? You little twit, I'm not a girl."  
  
She glazed at the suddenly purple giant wondering how he turned color like that (Can you say a Namek blush), and became even more confused.  
  
"But how can you be a guy and be pregnant?"  
  
"I'M NOT PREG---"  
  
Horror entered into his eyes as his mental powers picked up the new Ki coming from within him.  
  
"DAMN IT. NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO REPRODUCE."  
  
Scratching her head, Usagi intelligently replies, "HUH?"  
  
With a fierce look Piccolo snarled, "My race reproduces asexually."  
  
Usagi suddenly starts slapping this demented being screaming, "HENTAI. You pervert, how dare you threaten an innocent maiden like myself. I don't know what kind of pervert you are, but keep your disgusting ways from me."  
  
Actually embarrassed by the girl's wrongfully jumped to conclusions, he reeled backwards attempting to regain his center after the onslaught of troubling news he had just received.  
  
From behind the duo a chuckle was heard that caused both parties to stop their verbal attacks.  
  
"I see your charm and mellow nature has been gaining you new friends Piccolo. So nice of you to bring her here."  
  
Usagi stared a being she could only describe as ancient. He looked like he was around when the Earth was new. He also looked like he was of Piccolo's race, and remembering his Hentai ideas about sex, she fearfully back away from him, only to run into the stomach of an over weight African and fell to the ground.  
  
Moaning slightly, she looked up in fear of the three that loomed over her.  
  
"YOU BAKA. I said Asexual. That means my race reproduces without a mate."  
  
Kami's sent an incredulous look at Piccolo, but refused to comment further. With a kind smile, Kami held out his hand to the youngling, and aided her to her feet.  
  
  
"Please forgive this disgruntled Namek..."  
  
"OHHH, So She's a Namek," She responded with a huge smile. "So now I just need to find the Saiya-jin and I'm set."  
  
Purple faced yet again, Piccolo growled, "MALE. I'M MALE. I AM NOT A GIRL."  
  
With a shrug, Usagi dropped the matter. "Whatever. Anyway, sorry for hitting you. Being Pregnant myself I should have been more understanding of your mood swings."  
  
Steam poured from his ears as he took in her statement, but before he could yet again lash out, Kami wisely intervened.  
  
"Well, be that as I may, what brings you here young one?"  
  
Both Kami and Piccolo were perplexed by the sad look that entered into her eyes at the question.  
  
Tears started to brim over the lids of her sky blue eyes giving them a look at a pain that seemed to span for infinity. Despite himself, Piccolo felt anger raise within at what ever or who ever had caused this pain.  
  
She walked towards the edge of the gardens, and gazed unafraid of the enormous height they had ascended to, as the memories and pain crashed into her yet again.  
  
Sighing, she turned to her companions to try to explain her plight, when a powerful gust of air surged past her, causing her to loose her footing.  
  
She suddenly found herself screaming yet again, as she once more hurtled towards her doom.  
  
  
Cliffy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NAHHH, I'm so late with this chapter, it'd be mean.  
  
The two flabbergasted Nameks stared in shock as the girl that had just literally fell into their lives, just as suddenly fell out of it. Both started at the harshness of the commanding voice of the origin of the wind.  
  
"You, old man. I command you to see to my mate."  
  
Piccolo glanced at the pair in front of him, and cursed his too soft heart as he leapt over the side after the falling girl.  
  
'Idiot. You owe her nothing. This doesn't break my oath. So why in the fates name am I chasing this screeching banshee?'  
  
Unable to come to a satisfying answer, he just closed his mind and reached out as he brought his arms around her.  
  
He regretted it immediately as her screaming yet again tortured his ears.  
  
"SHUT UP. I've got you and you won't fall, but quit destroying my hearing with your wailing."  
  
Opening her eyes, she looked into to the face of her savior. With a grin, she threw her arms around him and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.  
  
Taken aback by HER mood swings, he set her back on the keep, near a worried trio, and a fuming runt...(Errr) Midget...(Errr), height challenged individual.  
  
"YOU IDIOT. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!!!!"  
  
Irately, the diminutive warrior glared at the annoyance before him. His temper and fears only just held in check.  
  
"Silence onna. It's not my fault she fell off. She should not have been standing that close to the edge. AND she should have made way for me, her better when I arrived."  
  
Fury overcame the golden girl's heart at the selfishness of the being before her who nearly took her children's lives. Power started to radiate from her as she stalked towards the arguing duo.  
  
As she approached, The H.C.I. (STOP CALLING ME THAT), his senses started to react to a power never known to him. Turning towards its source, he got the surprise of his life.  
  
SMACK  
  
A small red handprint rose on his cheek as his mind reeled at the audacity of the creature before him. In such shock, he didn't even respond to her onslaught of verbal abuse.  
  
"You idiot, where was your brain. I was just standing there minding my own business and you say it's my fault that you have no manners. You sent my to my death. Didn't TRY to save me. Then have the nerve to say it was my fault. You nearly killed my babies you jerk weed."  
  
At this, the blue haired genius next to her came to her senses at the knowledge that she was with child. She was shocked that one so young could be pregnant, and thought it a shame that a child of her youth could get caught up in such a dilemma.  
  
Turning to the red face Saiya-jin Bulma started to add her own list of grievances as well.  
  
"YOU BAKA. SHE'S PREGNANT AND YOU NEARLY KILLED HER. HOW COULD YOU?"  
  
His rage finally overcoming his shock, the H.C (ENOUGH OF THAT. Hollered the already enraged Saiya-jin), err, the mighty fighter retaliated.  
  
"ENOUGH. Weak Onnas' will not put me down. I am the Prince of the Saiya-jin, and will not tolerate it."  
  
Bulma fumed at that. But Usagi's ears perked at the mention of his title and race.  
  
Stars in her eyes, she goes over and hugs the flabbergasted Vejita, but was disappointed when she didn't feel the same thing she felt with Piccolo.  
  
Vejita, over coming his shock was about to shove her away, when he remembered that she was pregnant. Despite his claims, injuring a pregnant female, especially now was not in his nature. But before he could take another course of action, the girl sadly let him go. And to his surprise, he found that he missed the light that she seemed to generate.  
  
Tears then running down her face, Usagi lowered her head.  
  
"It didn't work. Now my babies will die."  
  
Shock seemed to be the emotion of the day as they took in that statement.  
  
Piccolo, against his better judgment questioned her on that.  
  
"What did you mean by that?"  
  
Sniffling, she looked at her forgotten audience.  
  
"Well, I'm the sum of all races in the Universe. A mixture of all the race of all the Celestial bodies in existence, save Namek and Saiya-jin. When your daughter gave me the missing Namek matrix, I just needed the Saiya-jin DNA/ Bio-Genetics to be whole and so my babies would as well be protected."  
  
Piccolo and Kami frown at the beginning of the statement. 'DAUGHTER?'  
  
Kami tried to be the voice of reason here.  
  
"Child, are race is all male. He will have a son."  
  
Vejita forgot his anger at this and started to laugh.  
  
"HA, HA, HA. So the green man is pregnant. This is to good."  
  
All present, even the shell shocked Bulma glared at that, You don't mess with other pregnant beings in front of similarly pregnant beings.  
  
But Usagi decided to try and halt the oncoming argument.  
  
"I know. But as Piccy-San was forming his child, it started to send me the needed DNA, and my powers realized the baby was going to die because it wasn't complete, just like me. It was like half of it was missing. So my power instinctively responded to the need and sent some of my being into it thus changing it from the inevitable he, to a she. It also reached out to the missing half and added that part."  
  
Comprehension dawned in Kami's eyes. He had felt something come over him. It was as if someone dear was calling for something in him and had responded.  
  
He closed his eyes and reached out to Piccolo, who also had his eyes closed, and both eyes flew open as they realized what they felt.  
  
Piccolo cursed. "DAMN. That is the last thing I needed."  
  
Shaken to the core as well, Kami sat heavily on his throne.  
  
"I had hoped to never have to do this. But with the coming menaces I feared it would be needed. Now there's no choice."  
  
Piccolo glared at the old fool, but couldn't contradict him. He never was one to back from the truth.  
  
  
Perplexed, the four others gathered simply looked at each other. Bulma was the one who gave voice to their thoughts.  
  
"HUH?"  
  
Seeing Piccolo refused to answer, he took it upon himself.  
  
"As most of you know we were once the same being, but split over one thousand years ago. But when he became pregnant, the child needed all of him to be whole to survive. Now we must remerge or he..."  
  
Usagi piped up, "She."  
  
Sigh, "She will be lost."  
  
Mr. Popo's face paled, to loose his master after all these years.  
  
"No, Kami, you can't."  
  
Kami stood slowly from his chair, and gently put his hand on his long time friend.  
  
"It is alright my friend. I'm simply going home now. I won't be lost, nor will Piccolo. Just...different.  
  
Glaring at the old fool, Piccolo couldn't argue. Both knew that they had to act now or the child would die.  
  
"Fine, but we use my body. The child's there and it's stronger."  
  
"I know and agree. But, the merge will add mine to yours and must for the child to exist."  
  
All around them, the gathering stood in awed silence at the drama that took place. Usagi herself felt guilty about what was happening, and continued to cry.  
  
Kami looked at all, and gave a final smile to Mr. Popo and a gentle one to Usagi. Then placing his palm on Piccolo, he transformed his being into pure energy; the white energy swirled around the pair, and nearly blew Bulma off her feet. It would have if not for Vejita wrapping his arms around her and holding her down.  
  
As Kami's body completely changed to pure energy it merged with his younger counterpart and soon the winds stopped.  
  
The Namek that looked like Piccolo glazed down at his hands like he had never seen them before.  
  
Timidly, Mr. Popo asked, "Kami?"  
  
"No, not Kami. Nor Piccolo. I am the Namek that no longer remembers his name."  
  
Bulma slowly walker over to the Namek suggested, "Kamiccolo."  
  
With a sneer, the green man glared at her.  
  
"No. Call me Piccoloooooo."  
  
Groaning, he bent over, pain etched in his features.  
  
"What? Why am I in pain?"  
  
Usagi knelt beside him, tears still in her eyes.  
  
"Your not letting the merge become complete. By separating you two selves you ripping yourselves and our child apart."  
  
Gasps come from all, and the Namek glared. "Our child? It's no.."  
  
A soft hand covered his mouth and Usagi smiled tearfully at him.   
  
"Yes it is. Remember? I added my DNA." Giggling at the thought she added. "I'm going to be a Daddy."  
  
Growling, The Namek replied. "I'm the Father. You're the Mother if anything."  
  
"But you are child bearer. I'm the seeder. That makes me the Daddy. Plus it would be so cool to be the Daddy."  
  
Ignoring the chuckles from Vejita and Bulma the Namek was about to lash out, when the pain hit again as well as the fear emitting from the child within.  
  
"You have to merge completely or all three will die. You're the same being, just different sides. Come to grips with it."  
  
Knowing she was right, the Namek closed his eyes and found his center.  
  
There in the mists of his mind was Piccolo and Kami glaring off at each other.  
  
"I hate this. Being remerged with you. You cast me out like so much garbage."  
  
"You think I want be with you again? You are all that I hate and despise."  
  
The fear the child had been projecting hit Usagi full force and she realized that they weren't even trying to compromise. Closing her eyes, she summoned the power of the Ginzuishou and cast herself into the realm that the two stubborn beings fought in.  
  
They battled for supremacy of the body, and Piccolo was by far winning, when both were sent sprawling by a wave of power.  
  
Stunned, they looked up to see a giant sized face of the blond girl that had upset their lives.  
  
"ENOUGH. You're fighting is hurting our child."  
  
Both glared at her, their anger not lessening in the least.  
  
"This is your fault. If you hadn't come we would have been fine."  
  
"For once Piccolo is right. You are the cause of this."  
  
Tears came to her even in the mind realm. Her head bowed in shame.  
  
"I know. I didn't mean it, but I had to leave my other world, the pain was to great."  
  
Both Nameks stared at her, the pain echoing through the mindscape. Both being telepathic, they fond themselves suddenly experiencing her life as Tsukino Usagi. Her fears, joys, triumph, and losses overwhelmed them.  
  
Not realizing that they had read her mind, she was shocked as two sets of arms suddenly held her.  
  
She looked up in to two faces. One kind and gentle. The other fierce and protective.  
  
"No, we're sorry. In your young life you have gone through far more pain then we imagined. Yet you still care about all. Even the ones that have hurt you."  
  
Despite his shock at Piccolo apologizing, Kami added. "You did what you needed to. And we will help you to the most of our ability."  
  
Backing from her, the two looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"You've changed, myself. For the better. And have become far stronger then I have ever thought possible. You've overcome your hate and started to fight for the ones you care about. I'm sorry that I abandoned you so long ago."  
  
"You aren't unworthy of my respect, myself."  
  
Staring, the two walked up to each other and embrace, both turning into energy. Kami's white, while Piccolo's turned black. Then there was just one color. A bright green flowed through his mind and body, and his child relaxed peacefully in her parent's being.  
  
Opening their eyes, the Namek looked into the concern face of Bulma, Mr. Popo, and Usagi.  
  
Smiling slightly, he rose to his feet, and turned to Mr. Popo.  
  
"I am Piccolokam."  
  
Usagi grinned and Bulma beamed, if slightly confused, when Vejita howled in agony.  
  
"NOOOOO. That no good Namek is now more powerful then a Super Saiya-jin."  
  
With a malicious grin, Piccolokam stalked up the Saiya-jin and picked him up with one hand.  
  
"That's right runt. Now I'm more powerful then you."  
  
Sweating, but refusing to respond, Vejita simply glared back, when someone came to his defense.  
  
"Picc..., Kam..., Piccolokam or whatever, stop. He's the Father of my children. And we're here because my tests show that the energy of the girl is causing the boy harm."  
  
Three out of the four present were horrified at that news because of who the Father was. But Usagi just cared about Bulma and the kids.  
  
She took her hands and looked into her eyes, and tried to assure her.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll help all we can. Your babies will be find. By the way, I'm Tsukino Usagi."  
  
Seeing the compassion and truth in this girls eyes, Bulma's own filled with tears. Impulsively she threw her arms around her and hugged her with all her might.  
  
"Arigoto. I'm Briefs Bulma."  
  
Unknown to the two, both of them started to glow. Usagi a silver shine, while Bulma glowed golden.  
  
But both felt when the exchange occurred.  
  
Usagi knew she had just received the last of the DNA needed and her body metabolized it instantly and her body change to its complete and true form, glowing a soft silver.  
  
While Bulma somehow sensed the completion of her baby. Knowing beyond doubt that they would be ok and that part of this girl had entered her daughter and controlled the unstable powers.  
  
Piccolokam and Mr. Popo stared amazed. But Vejita was furious.  
  
He did not understand what had happen and only thought that his mate and children were being attacked.  
  
Powering up his big bang attack as fast as possible, he hurled it straight at the disruptive female.  
  
Piccolokam was to shock by the drama going on with Usagi and Bulma, and still reeling from the merging, could not regain his equilibrium in time to stop it.  
  
Usagi however sensed it and managed to push Bulma away, when the blast hit her square on her broach.  
  
It shattered on contact, but the crystal still held the power at bay.  
  
Vejita increased his power, despite the calls from his mate, Piccolokam, who flew at him, and Goku, who had felt the powers growing and came to investigate.  
  
A loud crack was heard as the crystal splintered into eight fragments, and much to all's horror, Usagi split into eight copies as well.  
  
Each of the crystals and Usagi's save one disappeared in a flash of red.  
  
Piccolokam slammed into Vejita knocking him to the floor, as Bulma ran to the remaining girl, who had a pure crystal lying in her hand.  
  
Bulma gathered the girl into her arms, and turned her over, when suddenly Usagi's eyes opened.  
  
Eyes looked out at them the looked like the eyes of infinity, changing from black to silver, to blue, to black with stars shining out of them. Constantly changing as emotions and powers swirled within.  
  
In a hushed whisper, heard by all, Usagi intoned, "The Ginzuishou has split yet again into the eight Nijizuishou. And I as well have spilt with it. The eight fragments must return before the children are delivered or all will be lost. Each has been sent into the space-time continuum to learn and grow until the remerging is to take place."  
  
Having said that, she collapsed Bulma's arms.  
  
All those gathered around her looked at Vejita with fury, stalking towards him.  
  
And Vejita simply crossed his arms and tried to hide his gulp of fear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A naked girl appeared in a burst of yellow light, toppling over the chair in the center front of the room.  
  
She saw none of this for something fell on her head and blocked her vision.  
  
Then to her astonishment a voice was heard in her head.  
  
'Well, what do we have here?'  
  
Usagi, confused and afraid, could only come up with one reply.  
  
"Oboy."  
  
  
  
A burst of green light over the lake heralded the arrival of an unexpected guest.  
  
With a splash of water, the couple was rudely awakened from their slumber in each other's arms.  
  
Each lunged for their individual weapon of power and summoned their strengths and power as young naked girl emerged from the waters.  
  
She looked up onto the naked forms of her Mother and one she knew in her heart to be her Father.  
  
But both glared down at her, and her Father spoke.  
  
"Answer who you are and why you are here or die."  
  
Usagi, confused and afraid, could only come up with one reply.  
  
"Oboy."  
  
  
  
  
  
A burst of indigo light over the lake heralded the arrival of an unexpected guest (Gee, that sounded familiar).  
  
Surfacing, Usagi stared in shock at the sight of dozens of males (Mostly boys) as naked as she was.  
  
With a shriek, she covered her eyes, then her chest as the group surrounded her.  
  
An angry voice hollered at her and shocked her even further.  
  
"You, boy. How did you come to be here?"  
  
Offended by the clear lack of intellect this fool showed, she was about to shout at him over not realizing her feminine charms, when she realized she could feel a few things.  
  
Horror entered her eyes as she looked at her chest, and tears came to her eyes.  
  
Then, feeling something strange lower down her body, she looked to see a male organ floating in the water coming from in-between HER legs.  
  
Usagi, confused and afraid, could only come up with one reply.  
  
"Oboy."  
  
  
  
  
  
A burst of orange light over the lake heralded the arrival of an unexpected guest (Ok, enough of that).  
  
The girl landed in the lake naked as the day she was born.  
  
Emerging from the lake, she spied a wonder she only dreamed about. Unlike Helios, who could take the shape of one, before her stood a creature out of legend. A Unicorn.  
  
Awed, she gasped as the beauty came to her and tenderly placed her horn over her heart. A feeling of kinship and love flowed through her and she sent her own love right back.  
  
But voices called out and tore her from her ecstasy.  
  
"UMI. FUU. WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"OVER HERE HIKARU. WE FOUND THE OTHERS."  
  
Horror entered her eyes as she realized she was still naked.  
  
Looking at the Unicorn, she wished she could change into another form so she could get away with being naked.  
  
The horn of the Unicorn glowed and Usagi felt herself becoming fluid, her body flowing and changing into something new.  
  
Suddenly she was horn-to-horn with the Unicorn, her silver horn touching her companion's golden one.  
  
Chuckling, the Unicorn spoke in her mind.  
  
'Your wish is granted soul sister. You now have it in you to become of the race as pure as yourself and any other form you desire.'  
  
Usagi, confused and afraid, could only come up with one reply.  
  
"Oboy."  
  
  
  
A burst of blue light filled the tunnels and a youthful form came crashing into a powerful figure.  
  
A naked Usagi groaned as she hauled herself to her feet, about to yet again apologize to the man she had hit.  
  
But a growl issued from the throat of the creature that she had slammed into and he rose to his full seven-foot height.  
  
Her eyes widened at the sight of the feline creature that stood before her, sensing massive amounts of negative energy radiating from him.  
  
Slowly it reached out an enormous clawed paw towards her.  
  
Usagi, confused and afraid, could only come up with one reply.  
  
"Oboy."  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A burst of violet light appeared in the alleyway. The street was litter with refuge that none saw fit to clear. A stank of neglect and despair filled its surroundings, little knowing that an Angel of Justice had arrived bringing hope with her to this rundown part of Los Angeles.  
  
A naked girl opened her eyes to a horrifying sight. Ten young hoodlums leered at her delectable form, lust and perverse pleasure in their eyes, and drool running from the lips.  
  
"Hey sweet thing. Nice to meet you."  
  
The group laughs at the terror that entered her eyes especially when the leader spoke again.  
  
"Well boys. Looks like we got a new toy to play with."  
  
Usagi, confused and afraid, could only come up with one reply.  
  
"Oboy."  
  
  
  
  
A burst of red light briefly appeared on the desert terrain that howled with a despairing wind.  
  
Dirt, grime, and a stench of death was everywhere. To light, joy, or hope could be found.  
  
Opening her eyes, the naked girl's senses were overwhelmed by the evil she felt.  
  
She knew beyond all doubt where and when she was. It could only be one place. The forbidden planet. The planet that none talked of, except in hushed whispers. A planet and time of great evil, where the Negaverse first gained a foothold on this Universe and evil thrived. Where evil beings were sent to die for the crimes they had committed.  
  
The planet Hades.  
  
Usagi, confused and afraid, could only come up with one reply.  
  
"Oboy."  
  
  
OH NO. A super cliffhanger. How could he do that.  
  
Well find out what happens next in the upcoming chapters.  
  
Same Sailor Time.  
  
Same Sailor Channel.  
  
  
Authors note:  
  
Boy, it's a bigger crossover then I thought huh.  
  
Again I apologize for the delay. Major writers block. And demands on my time.  
  
To my friends, I am back. I'll be back on AOL and chatting starting today. Hope to hear from you.  
  
My E-mail is now cometmoon211@yahoo.com from now on. I keep having trouble with the other one.  
  
Contest. If anyone can guest the main crossovers, I'll send them the first look when its done of the new chapters.  
  
  
Ja ne  
  
Comet Moon 


	5. MORE SCHOOL!?! And the entrance exam is...

Disclaimer:  
  
He read off the checklist he had prepared for this glorious day.  
  
"1: Get guns out of closet. Check."  
  
"2: Get grenade launcher from under bed. Check."  
  
"3: Get Anti-aircraft missiles from bottom of hamper (Make note to wash when get back). Check."  
  
  
"4: Paint face with black, green and brown war paint. Check."   
  
"Now is the time. I'm going to conquer Japan and take over the rights to Sailor Moon. BAH-HA-HA-HA-HA."  
  
His Imouto's snuck up behind him and changed his weaponry with water blasters.  
  
One week later, bloody and bruised, Comet Moon came in through the window cursing his Imouto's.  
  
"Rotten brats, no respect at all."  
  
"All right I still don't own her.............YET. But someday, she will be mine."  
  
  
  
AN: This takes place right after the sorting of their first year. Only difference is that Ron Weasley was sorted to the Hufflepuff house because of his loyalties to his friends. And Hermione Granger was sorted to Ravenclaw for her intellect. They still all met on the train and started to like each other. As well have met Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe.  
  
  
  
Love, Betrayal, and Redemption  
  
Chapter 5: MORE SCHOOL!?! And the entrance exam is the pits.  
  
  
The feast was underway.  
  
The hundreds of Students at hogwarts celebrated a new year at this sturdy and respectable school. This promised to be an interesting year. The legendary Harry Potter, the boy who lived would be there, as a Gryffindor. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were all more then a little jealous that the famed boy would not be in their house, but the Slytherins sneered at the rest. Their headmaster Professor Severus Snape held a great dislike of the boy, and past the trait on to the rest of his house. A new Student in particular despised him on sight. One Draco Malfoy. It was hate at first sight for both, and spelled for great turmoil for the school. Draco sneered at the celebrity believing him to be all the hype about him to be just so much rot now that he had met him.   
  
Old friends chatted, getting reacquainted. New friendships were made. The new Students struggled to find their nitch in their new home. All in all a lot of talk, laughter and life filled the room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged glances. All wished to be in the same house, though Ron could have lived with out Hermione.  
  
At the head table were, Professors, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Snape, Quirrell, Rubius Haggard and the rest of the staff. The sorting hat remained on the chair until the end of the festivities, where it would once again return to storage until the next year. All the Professors sat back and enjoyed the beginning of a new school year. A new adventure.  
  
Little did they know that the adventure was about to take a major turn.  
  
Suddenly a soothing light appeared overhead. Soothing to all save Professor Quirrell and Ron's suddenly terrified mouse.  
  
A naked girl appeared in a burst of yellow light, toppling over the chair in the center front of the room.  
  
She saw none of this for something fell on her head and blocked her vision.  
  
Then to her astonishment a voice was heard in her head.  
  
'Well, what do we have here?'  
  
Usagi, confused and afraid, could only come up with one reply.  
  
"Oboy."  
  
The entire hall was in an uproar, never had a being been able to transport through the spells that guarded Hogwarts. Who was this girl? What was her purpose? And WHY was she naked?  
  
Professor Dumbledore, despite his shock called out for silence, in a powerful voice that seemed at odds with his usual gentle, kind, and calm disposition.  
  
As this took place the sorting hat was in deep conservation with Usagi, who, with the hat over her head could not hear anything save it.  
  
But the now quite hall could hear the conversation the two exchanged and were shocked by it.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Dear me, yes. I have not properly introduced myself to you have I? Relax pure one and I shall sing you a song of who I am."  
  
Confused and disoriented, Usagi sat back as requested. This being seemed nice enough and she LOVED a good song.  
  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm Pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The sorting hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart.  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid to toil:  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind.  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind.  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So now that you've put me on,  
Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
Your in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap.  
  
  
Giggling at the silly song this strange being sung, Usagi introduced herself.  
  
"Your silly. Hi, I'm Tsukino Usagi. Are you really a hat?"  
  
Slightly put out at the response he received, the hat's face turned slightly perplexed.  
  
"Indeed I am. Now..."  
  
"SUGOI. What kind of hat?"  
  
"Uhhmmm."  
  
"Are you a baseball cap? A Cowboy hat? That'd be so cool. How about a derby, or one of those hats that those leprechauns wear? You know. Green and stiff."  
  
"Uhhmmm."  
  
"And what color are you. Pink is a fav of mine. Silver too. Or maybe Aqua. Orange? Purple is nice. So's blue and apricot."  
  
"Black. I'm a black witches hat." The cap finally got in desperately, thanking the fates that she hadn't designed him.  
  
"Oh that's nice. A little dull, but nice."  
  
The hall started to get very amused by the antics of this girl, and the Professors, at the direction of Dumbledore, held back and let the show play out. Subtly though, Professor McGonagall cast a distortion spell so the hall could not see her nudeness.  
  
"Well now to sort you."  
  
"Huh? Sort for what?"  
  
"Why which house you belong to at Hogwarts of course."  
  
This caused all to react in various manors. Dumbledore trusted the hat, as did Haggard. Professor McGonagall remained neutral, as did most of the staff. Professor Snape leery. But Professor Quirrell was terrified at the child's power and aura. Desperately, he tried to sway the others to take action at what he deemed a threat to the school.  
  
The big D. though held firm and things continued to play out before them.  
  
"What's a Hogwarts?"  
  
"Why child, it is a school for Wizards and Witches."  
  
"SUGOI. Real Witches? With warts and green skin? Make love potions and cast curses and howl at the moon, and have no good rotten black cats. I don't want another black cat though. Last one I had was a no good jerk. Brought me nothing but bad luck, she did. Maybe a dog, or even a bat would be better then that. No offence to cats though. MOST are nice. But, can I also learn to..."  
  
"Child. Child. Calm down. Yes Witches are here, and some have warts, but I haven't seen any with green skin. Now..."  
  
"WAHHHHH, I DON'T WANT WARTS. WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE WARTS? THEY MAKE ME LOOK UGLY. I NEVER HAD ONE BEFORE, BUT I DON'T WANT ONE NOW EITHER. IT'D PROBABLY BE ON MY NOSE TOO. WAHHHHHHHH."  
  
Those not covering their ears were laughing hysterically by now. No one, not even Snape was afraid of her now. She was too innocent.  
  
The hat though got a headache from being so close to the noise.  
  
"CHILD, you don't have to have warts. You can be yourself and enjoy your stay here at this school."  
  
Sniff, "Really? You mean this is a school, school. I haven't done to good in those."  
  
"True, but your Mother did teach you how to understand better, and magic is such a part of you, I think you'll do well. Your obviously very intelligent."  
  
The tears increased not decreased at that statement.  
  
"You think I'm smart? No ones ever said that before. They always usually insult me and call me a Baka." She queried in a lost whisper.  
  
Many in the hall reacted in anger at that. Who'd hurt such a sweet child?  
  
"I know. But I sense you need to go to school here. You will learn, teach and protect much. It is..."  
  
"Oh, Kami, this is not another of those, 'it's your destiny thing's', is it?"  
  
"Uhhhmm ('That was exactly what I was going to say.'), Yes?"  
  
Sigh.  
  
"Great. Why can't it pick on someone its own size for a change? I've already helped save Earth three times."  
  
"I know. And that's why you're here. To learn how to protect it and much more better, AND to enjoy your childhood."  
  
"Well, Maybe. I can feel you believe that. I guess I can try it out for a while. Maybe."  
  
The hall now reeled at the knowledge that this young girl had saved them all more then once. And that the hat confirmed it.  
  
"Now hush. I must concentrate."  
  
Usagi put her hands on the floor behind her and swung her legs off the floor, humming quietly.  
  
With a look of great concentration, the sorting hat scanned through her mind and searched for the proper house for this special charge that he had been given.  
  
Horror appeared on the hat's feature's for the first time in it's existence at what she had been through, and a tear fell from it eye socket, to the utter shock of the assembly.  
  
In a soft, respectful whisper, hat voiced, "You've been through much in your young life. Pain, hate, fear, loss, and treachery. Yet through it all, you still kept you loving heart. Even now, you'd forgive those who sinned against you if they proved sincere."   
  
"You have a Blooming intellect that would skyrocket you to the head of Ravenclaw."  
  
The table of Ravenclaw anxiously awaited the verdict. They wanted this unique girl in their house.  
  
"Your loyal to a fault as I have already said, and your heart would embrace all of Hufflepuff."  
  
Hufflepuffs all nodded enthusiastically. They would keep her heart safe too, after the pain they had heard that she had been through.  
  
"Your courage, chivalry, and daring are without question. Despite your fears, you always conquered them in the end to aide others. You'd rule Gryffindor the moment you set foot inside."  
  
Gryffindors all held their breath. First Harry Potter, and now maybe her. Could they be so lucky?  
  
"And Slytherin. Well, you can defiantly be cunning and crafty. And your power outshines all. Even Dumbledore and Harry Potter are not your equal. By far."  
  
Gasps ran ramped. Dumbledore was said to be almost as powerful as Merlin himself. And Harry Potter was the boy who lived. Slytherins could taste the power she would bring to their house.  
  
Holding her hands and arms together, swinging them back and forth, Usagi blushed.  
  
"Awww. I'm not that special." She said in a shy voice.  
  
"Yes child you are. That and more. But where to put you?"  
  
Not a sound was heard throughout the hall, everyone on pins and needles.  
  
"Hmmm. Truly difficult. You belong here without question, but no house is truly right. None of your best qualities dominates any of the houses."  
  
Sniffling, Usagi lowered her head. "You mean I don't belong here too?"  
  
"NOOO...No. You belong here without question. But I can't figure out where."  
  
Going into her thinking pose, Usagi placed her right index finger to her upper lip.  
  
"Well, I find following my heart always works best. Is there another house that I'd fit in?"  
  
Chuckles filled the hall at that absurd notion, yet the hat ignored them. A smile grew on his face.  
  
"OF course. I should have realized. I know your house."  
  
"Lunar Wabbit." The hat exclaimed, shattering the calmness that had proceeded the naming to bits.  
  
The Professors even gaped at the conclusion that the hat had made.  
  
  
Oh yes, and now a new house is born,  
Lunar Wabbit is its name.  
OF loving heart, and pureness born  
You enter with those of the same.  
For the innocent ones live in here,  
Guiding us with their light.  
With a loving truth that they can claim,  
To show us what is right.  
  
  
Giggling yet again, more then she had thought possible since leaving, she heaved a sigh of relief. She couldn't say why she wanted to be here, but she was overjoyed that she was accepted.  
  
"Now what?" Usagi asked the hat.  
  
"Well dear, now you take me off and see your new home for the next few years."  
  
Anticipation and nervousness warred with in, as she took of the hat.  
Her eyes widened at the huge crowd before, and shyly waved at them.  
  
Then she turned back to the hat in her hands and smiled a million gigawatt smiled at him getting a happy grin back.  
  
Astonishing it, she gave hat one of her bone (In this case cloth) crushing hugs.  
  
To its further shock, she then brought it up to her face and gave him a sloppy kiss on the brim.  
  
"Arigoto, Hat-Chan."  
  
"Your welcome Usagi-Chan. Now if you'd be so kind as to put me on the chair over there, we can continue."  
  
With a nod, she set the cap on the chair, bending slightly.  
  
While doing this she noticed something.  
  
"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Screeched through the banquette room.  
  
The Students and Professors assumed that she had just noticed that she was naked.  
  
They assumed wrong.  
  
"OH MY KAMI. WHAT HAPPEN TO MY BOOBS?!?"  
  
All face faulted at that. An unheard of act in England before now.  
  
Stalking up to the hat, she growled and picked it up.  
  
"Ok buster, what happen to my breasts. They were there this morning, now they've vanished. What happen to them? After nearly Sixteen years they were finally getting to a good size, now this happens. And it had better be good."  
  
Shaken at the fury of this golden child, the pureness of the rage, the hat stammered, "I-I-I Don't-t know Usagi-Chan. I think when you split with your prime self; you split into unique parts of yourself. This part seems to be the eternal child, so your age would be that of a child. Eleven I think."  
  
Tears steamed down her crunched up face, and Usagi wailed. "But they just grew in. And I already had my first period. That was a rough one, and Mom said it was much worst for my kind. Now you tell me I have to go through it again? Not fair."  
  
Professor Dumbledore, for the fist time in ages actually blushed slightly at this. He made the decision to take matters into his own hands and take control of matters.  
  
Foolish man.  
  
"Now child, I'm sure that it's not that bad. You just have to buck up your chin..."  
  
The entire female populace that had already experienced her first period, glared at the old fool (Something they never would have thought of him other wise). Even Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey seethed.  
  
Turning on him, Usagi started to berate the man.  
  
"Excuse me? You, a man actually have the audacity to trivialize my pain? Who do you think you are? Do you have periods? Do you have the cramps and bleeding? Do you have to have the worries of being pregnant?" The last said with sadness in her eyes.  
  
Shell shocked, the wise Professor backed away, blushing beet red.  
  
"I-I'm sorry child. I just meant there's nothing we can do, so we should take things calmly."  
  
A glare said that she was not entirely satisfied with his answer, when a gigantic bird flew into the hall.  
  
Gasps appeared, as a thought mythical creature appeared.  
  
A Star Phoenix.   
  
It's body of the shape of a hawk, but for the fact that it was mammoth in size, extended tail feathers, and the colors of its feathers changing by the moment. Fiery red. Ice blue. Forest Green. Glowing Yellow. And every other color imaginable. With each color, its energy and radiance changed.   
  
It soared to Usagi and dropped an envelope into her hands. Then proceeded to land on her shoulder.  
  
With a squeal, her anger forgotten, she cooed to the bird, tickling under its break.  
  
The Professor awed yet again, gently prodded the child.  
  
"What does the letter say?"  
  
Usagi looked at him, shrugged and replied, "I don't know." And went back to playing with her new friend.  
  
He grimaced slightly and added, "Well, maybe you should read it."  
  
Distracted, Usagi nodded and read the letter to herself, then went back to playing with the bird.  
  
With gritted teeth and not his alone (Though many were more then amused by this), he asked her to read it out loud.  
  
Blushing, Usagi reopened the letter and read,  
  
Tsukino Usagi  
Hogwarts banquette hall  
Center stage  
  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Prime Mage: Merlin of Camelot  
  
Dear Ms. Tsukino  
  
I am pleased to inform you that you shall spend the next seven years training in magic. Here you shall learn the intricacies of the practice and can greatly aid the school in difficulties that shall soon occur.  
  
Enclosed is the key to your vault at Gringotts and a list of supplies needed.  
  
I know you shall bring the school much honor.  
  
  
(Seal of Merlin stamped here)  
  
  
Merlin of Camelot  
  
  
Slowly, Dumbledore with a trembling hand took the letter from Usagi's hand and read it despite his shakes.  
  
The seal was unmistakable, but none had ever received a personal invitation from the spirit of Merlin himself before.  
  
"The seal. Its real."  
  
A silence yet again fell over the crowd, and a numbness was settling over all.  
  
Until a shriek cost all a few years from everybody's life.  
  
Usagi finally realized she was in public, butt naked.  
  
With a speed none could hope to match, she dove under the head table.  
  
Wailing started again, and moans were heard.  
  
"Oh God, Kami, and all other entities. I'm naked. Before the whole school."  
  
Professor McGonagall bent under the table and tried to persuade her out.  
  
"Child it's all right. I placed a spell on you, no one could see your nudeness."  
  
"I DON"T CARE. I WAS NAKED."  
  
Grabbing the bottom of the dining cloth, she tore it from the table and proceeded to make a thong out of it.  
  
When she finished, she crawled out from underneath, only to see the Professors glaring at her, with food all over themselves.  
  
"What happen to you?" Usagi asked perplexed.  
  
Snape prepared to put this child in her place, when Professor Dumbledore, swiping stray food particles off his robe, interceded.  
  
"Well, this was an unusual first day. First many surprises for the Students. Now even greater surprises for the faculty. I can not wait to see what the rest of the year is to bring."  
  
Professor Quirrell trembled at the thought of this girl studying here. Fear ran ramped though out his form, and a determination to deal with her as soon as possible became his prominent desire.  
  
Professor Dumbledore however continued.  
  
"Now young one. Please tell us how you came to be here. And what is there about you the Sorting Hat saw to see fit to create a new house for you. We do not even have a headmaster or ghost for it."  
  
A soft voice echoed though the hall at the tale end of his statement, before Usagi could even contemplate a reply.  
  
"This is not so child (What? Someone called Dumbledore a CHILD?), All has been arranged for her stay here."  
  
The onlookers, having grown accustom to the shocks, simply turned to the direction of the voice. In other words they looked up.  
  
There floated two shining spirits, whose beauty awed them all.  
  
She was an Angel, with black as midnight hair, which had been done up like the girl that had arrived before them had been. Tall and graceful, her beauty shined with a soft glow, while her expression was calm and serene. Her sky blue eyes held a look of eternal wisdom.   
  
He was a tall, powerfully built male. Handsome by anyone's opinion, with golden-silver hair, and a look of good-natured mischief in his ocean blue eyes.  
  
Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington (Nearly Headless Nick), The Fat Friar, The Bloody Baron, The Mad Scientist, and the rest of the ghosts in the hall however had no trouble recognizing them. As one they arranged themselves in a circle around them and kneeled to one knee. Even the Poltergeist Peeves.  
  
The Baron whispered a quite awed tone, "Greetings great ancestors."  
  
Snape looked at the Baron in incomprehension. Never had he used such a reverent and respectful tone on any being.  
  
The man chuckled and bid all to rise with a gentle wave of his hand.  
  
The two turned to Usagi, who stared at them in confusion.  
  
The black haired vision floated towards her, her eyes taking in her aura and pain. But before either could address her Usagi spoke.  
  
"You look like a Serenity. You know, one of the queens of the Moon. And you look like an albino Endymion." A touch of sadness entered her at that thought, but determinately pushed it aside.  
  
With a raised eyebrow, the female started to sing.  
  
"Hello Tsuski..."  
  
She got no farther, as Usagi realized whom they were.  
  
Hopped up and down and clapping.  
  
"I know. I know. Your Greatest Grandma Eve. And Your Greatest Grandpa Adam. Sugoi. I always wanted to meet you."  
  
The terms she had dubbed them with embarrassed both, but that she had figured out the truth, impressed them.  
  
"Yes dearest one, we are indeed who you believe."  
  
Overjoyed to find family here, even if there was billions of years of generation gap, Usagi rushed towards the specters to give them a BCH (Bone Crushing Hug), when she fell right through them.  
  
They smiled down at her, amused yet again by her antics.  
  
Adam kneeled next to the sniffling girl and whispered, "Sorry little one, but we're ghosts. As much as we'd wish to, we can't touch or hug."  
  
Crunching up her face Usagi, barley holding in the tears (She really wanted a hug), She inquired, "But I got to hug Mom's Spirit."  
  
"True, but you were on the Moon at the time. There you powers are at their greatest."  
  
Professor Dumbledore, who had rarely not been in control of a situation, tried yet again to get an explanation for the events that had transpired.  
  
"Would you kindly tell us what is going on."  
  
Usagi stared at him in shock, then frowned at the bearded man.  
  
"Hey, you shouldn't talk that way to your Greatest Grandparents."  
  
The hall had thought that nothing more could shock them. After the events of the day, they were immune to it.  
  
They were wrong. There were things that could still shock them.  
  
Dumbledore paled at the thought, he never had met his great grandparents and hadn't thought he would in this life.  
  
"What?" He stammered.  
  
Adam chucked. This was an amusing scene.  
  
"Well child, we are your ancestors."  
  
Smirking up at him, Usagi expanded of that statement.  
  
"Actually G-G-Pa (Pronounced, Gee-Gee-Pa), Your EVERYONE'S ANCESTORS"  
  
"WHAT?" Was the overwhelming reply.  
  
The Bloody Baron, Furious at the treatment he believed they gave the Parents Prime, Scowled and started to emit a red glow. Not a good sigh.  
  
"SILENCE YOU FOOLS. These are the Parents Prime. Do not insult them."  
  
All the spirits stood by him at that. All glared at their respected houses.  
  
Eve attempted to salve the feelings of confusion and frustration being felt by most.   
  
"Calm your selves, all. We are here to help. No harm is met; indeed, it is our intention to aide in the safety of the Cosmos. Yes, we are related to all, but that is a long story..."  
  
"Really long." Usagi interrupted. "Like starting at the beginning of time."  
  
Professor Dumbledore stared. "The beginning of time. How is that possible? They can't be..."  
  
Usagi however was on a roll. She sat up on the top of the head table and started her tale, the origin of life in the universe. Swinging her legs as she chatted.  
  
"Well, long ago in a galaxy far, far away..., weelll, actually long ago in this solar system."  
  
Adam barley controlled his laughter as Usagi told the tale of the Universe, complete with explosions, wild hand gestures, and sound effects. Even Eve was amused by it. (See chapter two for origin of Universe)  
  
"So you see, they are the Parents Prime, like old Bloody said (She had heard a few people mention his name when he blew up.). Their G-G-Pa, and G-G-Ma."  
  
Quirking an eyebrow, Adam asked, "G-G-Pa."  
  
"Sure, Greatest Grandpa, and Greatest Grandma. Easier to say and more friendly and personal."  
  
Eve's eyebrow went up at that. "So, now we gained the title of Grandparents, did we?"  
  
She realized she had made a mistake the moment she saw the tears come into Usagi's eyes, and cursed her insensitivity. Usagi was emotionally hurt by family talk as it was, and took the statement wrong.  
  
"You don't want me as your granddaughter." A broken whisper spoke.  
  
Adam knew that his mate had misspoken the moment she said it, and was already soothing the pain unintentionally inflicted.  
  
"No little one, of course we do. Its just no one has actually called us that in Billions of years. We are overjoyed that you think of us as that."  
  
Sniffling, Usagi looked up into Eve's contrite features and started as she floated towards her.  
  
"True. After all, are we not here to help you?"  
  
"You're going to be the Ghosts of Lunar Wabbit?"  
  
"Without a doubt. The head ghosts. There shall also be a few others that you shall meet here."  
  
Usagi brightened. 'Did they mean?'  
  
"No, not your Mother and Father, though Arthur of Camelot and Serenity of the Moon will always be apart of your life, now is not the time of your next meeting."  
  
Arthur and Serenity? The King of Camelot? And the fabled Moon Queen. Many had thought her to be but a myth.  
  
She lost some of her shine at that, but kept up hope that she would see them again. Or in her Father's case, for the first time.  
  
"Well, ok. Hey, where is my house anyway?"  
  
Adam grinned; he knew this would be enjoyable.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. That Usa, you will have to create yourself. After all, you are the founder of the house, and your spirit is what it shall take shape from."  
  
"Really?!? I get to create my own place."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Eve and the rest watched the interplay with amusement.  
  
'Adam had always been the impulsive, impish one of the two of us. Usagi takes after him greatly, but there is more then a bit of me in her as well.'  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Magic."  
  
"Magic? The Gi..."  
  
Adam hastily interrupted. "No, you only have a fragment of that with you. This will be your magic within. That is what you're here to train for, so you have to develop that. And to start to focus that, you need a magic wand."  
  
Her eyes popped open wide and Usagi asked, "Where is it?"  
  
Eve beamed. "Well most go to Ollivanders, but they would not have one powerful enough to channel your energy, so you have to make your own."  
  
"WHAT?" The entire hall, Humans, Ghosts, Professors, Students, and Usagi hollered.  
  
Before any could reply, the Star Phoenix, which stayed faithfully on Usagi's shoulder, started to change colors and powers. Each time, it pulled a feather off his wing.  
  
Usagi tried to get it to stop hurting itself, when it finished and presented her with eight feathers. All radiating power.  
  
Baffled, she wasn't given time to decipher why the bird gave her these feathers, when the crowed gasped.  
  
There in doorway was a real Unicorn. It majestically made its way to Usagi.  
  
She bowed her head to her, then to Adam and Eve.  
  
Then, she scraped her horn on her foreleg, drawing silver blood and broke off a good-sized portion of her horn on the floor, which became coated with her blood. Her wound healed rapidly after that, and her horn regenerated as well.  
  
Lifting the horn with her magic, she levitated it to the stunned girl, nuzzled her once, which earned her a hug from the girl, then turned and walked away.  
  
Even as she left, a dragon appeared. And not just any, but the Earth dragon spirit itself, and presented her with a fiery dragon fang, which he gave to her as a token of affection from his kind. And despite her gagging at the brimstone the dragon's breath smelled like, she hugged the only part of him that arrived in hall, his face, more to the point, his big snout.  
  
Then, a burst of water, which splashed more then a few guests, marked the arrival of a mermaid made of pure liquid blue water. Singing a joyful melody, she cried a tear of joy, which took the form of a blue teardrop, and presented it to Usagi, and was well paid with the embrace she received.  
  
Then to the shock of all, a giant tree grew through the floor of the stage. The Earth tree. Like the tree of life that had been Ann and Ali's World tree, this one was the center Earth Plant life. A branch fell before Usagi from the tree itself.  
  
With a gentle caress, Usagi bid the tree Farewell, as it retracted to whence it came.  
  
A branch from the Tree of Life.  
  
A Dragon's Tooth.  
  
A Mermaid's tear.  
  
A Star Phoenix's Feathers.  
  
And a Unicorn's horn and blood.  
  
Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Life. From this world and the Universe itself had the ingredients been gathered. The wand that it could make would be the most powerful ever created.  
  
Usagi looked that the pile of discarded body parts (Hey, that's what she thought of em.), gathered them together and looked around the room.  
  
Confused by her action, Professor Snape finally asked, "What are you looking for?"  
  
She jumped at the hard tone used, and turned to face the cold, hard, stinking man before her.  
  
'Eww. He needs a bath. And that hair. What does he use? Grease formula 54?'  
  
The blond child shuffled her feet, and quietly asked, "Uhmmm, a garbage can. So I can toss this out. I mean, who'd want to keep dead body tissue?" Ami's constant tutoring had some effect despite her lack of understanding.  
  
Professor Minerva, for the first time in ages shrieked. "Are you insane? Those are the most powerful magical Talismans in existence. With them, you could create the most powerful wand in creation."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Adam truly found a kindred spirit in this girl. She was so full of life and straightforward.  
  
"You must create the wand for this one immediately little bunny. Their power is at their peak. Follow your heart."  
  
"Well, I did create the Heart Moon Dojo. With Mam...Chiba. Maybe..."  
  
Reaching in, she found the Heart Moon Dojo in her sub-space pocket that she shared with her counter parts. This was however unknown to her. Also the fact that in taking it, the others would be unable to use it.  
  
Holding it before, she could feel the power and love she and Mamoru had used to create it. But then pain entered her as she recalled why she was here.  
  
Whispered in a hushed voice, Usagi intoned, "Born from our love, the legendary Heart Moon Dojo." She raised it high above in both hands and slammed it into her lifted knee, which caused it to shatter into silver and golden dust.  
  
  
The silver dust floated down into the artifacts, while the gold hovered at her visions view. As if it pleaded with her not too.  
  
With a regret that went soul deep she spoke.  
  
"Go. Go back to him. You no longer belong here. Protect him. Protect them."  
  
The light seemed to fade at that, and it soon vanished from sight, leaving a sadden girl as the last link to them faded from sight.  
  
Shaking off her melancholy, Usagi proceeded with the matter at hand.  
  
Slowly a Crescent Moon appeared on her forehead, and the objects floated above.  
  
On instinct, she took the Dragon Tooth and ran it across her palm, and allowed a single drop of blood to fall on each Talisman.  
  
The Unicorn horn became fluid and twisted and reshaped itself into a clear crystal that reflected all the colors of the spectrum as you turned it.  
  
An Earth Talisman. With the power of Earth.  
  
The Star Phoenix's feathers flowed together into one feather that changed colors as well.  
  
A Wind Talisman. With the power of wind and storms.  
  
The Mermaid tear did not change shape at all, just remained in its liquidized shape.  
  
A Water Talisman. With the power of water and ice.  
  
The Dragon tooth also remained the same shape, but had burst into a burning red flame.  
  
A Fire Talisman. With the power of fire and energy.  
  
The branch from the tree of life turned from brown to a silvery tint. It condensed and smoothed itself into a sixteen inch (Sweet sixteen and never been kissed. Ahmen, Right) silver smooth wand with golden moons and stars delicately engraved on its surface. The small point at the far end had a crescent moon with an eight-pointed star on top. While the back end had a hollowed in curve.  
  
A Wand of Life. With the power of healing and life.  
  
With a gesture, the other four Talismans circled the floating wand in a playful dance. Their energy caressing it and each other in a carefree exuberance.  
  
Then, Usagi's Crescent Moon glowed silver itself, and shot a beam of soul energy into the silver wand.  
  
The other Talismans, from the circle they had just formed around it, turned transparent and flew into the wand, each had caused it to glow a slightly different color when it arrived.  
  
She opened her eyes, and held out her hand, into which the wand lowered itself. It seemed to brighten even more as it landed in Usagi's outstretched hand.  
  
Wonder and envy emitted from the Students and most of the Professors. This girl actually made HER OWN WAND. They looked on as she gave a tentative wave of the wand, producing a flowing rainbow in its wake.  
  
  
Eve realized that now would be a good time to explain the situation. The staff and Students started to grow uneasy with turn of events.  
  
Gathering their attention, she proceeded to inform them about the fall of the Silver Millennium and Usagi's rebirth. She however refused to tell the tale of Usagi's break up with the rest of her friends and guardians.  
  
The spell bond audience listened with mixed emotions. Some horrified at the lost of the great empire. Others respectful of the girl's strength and courage. Some even with disbelief. But the spirits confirmed the truth.  
  
Usagi herself listened to her life's tale with pain filled eyes.  
  
"And so after the Deathbusters were defeated a new, unknown enemy came into existence. Due to matters that cannot be talked about, she was attacked by a powerful energy, which split her and her powers into eight fragments. These fragments were hurled through space and time. Indeed, You Usagi are now twelve years in your past on Earth. For this reason, you cannot spend extended time away from Hogwarts. This is a protected Wizards world and cannot be found by the Senshi or Your enemies. If you were found, it could cause damage..."  
  
"I know. I know. With the space-time continuum. Not like I haven't read comics you know."  
  
Eve, slightly put out at this, fumbled for a moment as her mate laughed.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, looked in the young Princesses eyes, and saw the tiredness there. He realized that this was meant to happen, and now gladly accepted her and the new house into Hogwarts. Taking control, FINALLY, he came to the child.  
  
"Well, your highness (She cringed at that), welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster at this school. Allow me to introduce you the rest of the staff."  
  
He led her to a severe looking witch. She defiantly looked the part.  
  
"This is Professor McGonagall. She is the teacher of Transfiguration."  
  
A small smile appeared on the elder's face, which lightened Usagi's heart.  
  
She bowed at the waist, in traditional greeting.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you McGonagall Senshi."  
  
Knowing some Japanese, she chuckled slightly, to everyone's horror, and replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you Usagi-Chan."  
  
This was said in prefect Japanese and earned her a beam from Usagi.  
  
"Our keeper of the keys, Rubius Haggard."  
  
A scared look entered into her eyes at that name, as she looked up, and up, and up at the hairy giant before her.  
  
Seeing her fear, and believing it was do to his looks, he looked kindly down into her eyes, and tried to hide the hurt in his at his viewpoint.  
  
But Usagi saw the gentleness of this giant, and threw her arms around him. His breath rushed out at the strength of the hug.  
  
"Greeting Haggard Senshi. Sorry to be scared of you at first, but your name is the same as the enemy I was just fighting and it brought back memories. But I can tell you're just a big teddy bear."  
  
Haggard blushed beet red at that, but hugged back. He too was a tactile person and enjoyed the hug that had been far to long in-between.  
  
Hilarity at the sight of two such different being hugging brought laughter to the hall. But soon the introduction continued.  
  
The rest of the staff was introduced till there were two left. Snape and Quirrell.  
  
"And the Potions Master. Professor Snape."  
  
Usagi beamed up at him, overjoyed at the friendliness of the rest of the staff.  
  
"Greetings Snape Senshi."  
  
With a Sneer on his lips the Professor addressed her in a cold tone.  
  
"Yes, well it looks like we will have to put up with you for the next few years. But don't think that your status will mean anything with me. Your being a Princess will not earn you anything."  
  
All, Adam, Eve, the staff, Students, even Dumbledore were upset by his coldness. This child had been through enough already today, and did not deserve this.  
  
Usagi's lower lip trembled, and her eyes filled as she looked into this dark mans eyes  
  
Despite himself, Snape felt guilt at his words, when Usagi threw herself at him, crying with joy.  
  
"Arigoto Senshi. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. You can't realize how much this means to me. I hate being treated differently just because I'm a princess. I'll never forget this."  
  
Stepping back, she smiled at him.  
  
"And I'll pay you back. Maybe help you with your smell, grease, or bathing problems."  
  
At first he was shocked at her reply. The anger raged at her statement. 'She just told me I stunk, and was greasy.'  
  
In a furious tone, he reprimanded her.  
  
"Now see here young lady. Being the Potions Master means that I have to endure magical SCENTS and ingredients that stay with you. Including brimstone. And I always bath."  
  
Wide-eyed, she looked at him.  
  
"OHHH. But you're the Potion Master right."  
  
Slightly hesitant, he answered, "Yes."  
  
"Well being that, you must be the best there is, to be a Professor here. So I bet someone of your genius could create a soap that would wash it away. Scents, grease, dirt and all"  
  
Unsure how to respond, she had just complimented him. Plus he wouldn't mind not having to smell himself; he gave her idea some thought.  
  
'Hmm. It does have merit.'  
  
"Yes. I suppose I could. Never thought of it in that light. Nor has anyone else. I'll do it."  
  
He said this mostly to himself, but the staff and Students sighed with relief. He was difficult to be around.  
  
With a glare down at her, he said, "Ten points for Lunar Wabbit."  
  
This he did for two reasons. One to acknowledge his acceptance of the house. And two, because it was a good idea.  
  
All save Adams, Eve, and the first years were bowled over at that. He never gave out points save to his house.  
  
But Usagi frowned. "Huh?'  
  
Professor McGonagall explained that each house was in a tournament through the year to achieve the most points. Students earn and lose points for their houses by their actions and deeds. The winner gets the house cup and their colors are displayed for the next year.  
  
Ohhing, Usagi was then led to the last Professor. Quirrell.  
  
"And the is the DADA, Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. Professor Quirrell."  
  
Shakily he smiled down at her and said. "Pleased to me-me-meet you."  
  
Usagi grinned up and started to reply, when the smile vanished from her face.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, and her lips curled back as if to expose fangs. She recognized evil when she saw it. She reached instinctively for her wand, and banished it at the now trembling creature.  
  
"What are you foul demon? And what evil do you intend in this place of learning?"  
  
Horrified, Quirrell backed away from the wand, stammering his reply.  
  
"No one. I jus-just te-teach here."  
  
"Lair. I know your stench of darkness. Good heavens, you've even started to tap into Metalia's power."  
  
Professor Snape grabbed her by the arm and hurled her around.  
  
"That is enough. He is a member of this staff and you will treat him with respect."  
  
"He's evil and messing with powers of pure destruction, death, and hatred. He has to be stopped."  
  
Professor Dumbledore tried to calm Usagi down, and let the matter slide for the moment. He feared the possible confrontation that could occur if this girl was right.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino. While you may sense something, now is not the time of place for this."  
  
"Yes it is. If he leaves here, he could activate horrifying powers that could doom us all. He has to be stopped. Now, before his darkness comes to completion."  
  
With a yank, she pulled free and stared at the jerk before.  
  
"What are you hiding beneath your turban?"  
  
Horror entered his eyes now. So far had he come, now this girl could upset all his carefully laid plans.  
  
"No-nothing. I just picked it up in my travels." With his two hands he held onto it like a lifeline. He could not let it come off.  
  
"ENOUGH. MS. TSUKINO, fifty points from Lunar Wabbit for this outrage. And you are to go to my office this instant and stay there until I decide your further punishment." Professor Dumbledore berated her.  
  
Adam and Eve remain silent at this. This is the affair of the physical world and they could not interfere with it at this time.  
  
Usagi groaned. Why couldn't she just make a good impression in school? Just once.  
  
A grumbled response came from her, and Usagi turned her back as if to follow Haggard, who had been instructed to take her there, when she twirled back around, wand extended. She knew that this power had to be stopped before it gained the strength to harm anyone. It was so close to it's emergence.  
  
A blast of silver and gold stars hit Quirrell to the horror of all involved. He was catapulted across the floor, into the back wall.  
  
Haggard tried to stop her by pushing her arm away, when he tripped and landed heavily on her and knocked her out.  
  
Haggard, regretful at what he'd done, shook the girl trying to wake her.  
  
"Ms. Usagi. Ms. Usagi. Please, I didn't mean to hurt you. Wake up."  
  
"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA. Fools. She may have actually been able to save you. Now there is neither the time nor the option left."  
  
Quirrell rose, his turban in pieces on the floor. But it was not his voice that spoke. But one far eviler. One the Dumbledore, Snape and a bewildered Harry potter recognized. Though only two of them knew from where.  
  
Despite himself, and the terror of the power that he now felt reeking off Quirrell, power far greater then he remembered, far greater then his own, Dumbledore calmly addressed him.  
  
"Hello Voldemort. It's been awhile."  
  
Chaos broke out at the name of You Know Who. Voldemort here? At Hogwarts?  
  
The Prefects and Heads of the house herded the Students away. They knew that the teachers would have to handle this.  
  
But the doors were blocked by an invisible force and would not budge.  
  
Quirrell however cackled and started to budge. His body twisting and turning into inhuman shapes. Dark energy course through him, and Dumbledore realized that Usagi was right. His power had grown, and must be defeated before it grew out of control.  
  
But, with a casual wave of his hand, Quirrell hurled the Professors into the air, and they hung helplessly as Quirrell turned. A gruesome face glared at them from the back of his head. Then in a rush of power, his head turned so the back was now facing front and Voldemort was in charge of the body now, much to Quirrell's regret.  
  
"A new look for you, Tom Riddle, I see."  
  
Furious, Voldemort lashed out at him, causing a cry of agony to escape his lips.  
  
"Fool. I'm the greater power now Dumbeedee. Ha, the girl was right. I did find a source of power like none others. Metalia had open a whole into this Universe already and sent her Yoma to scout the terrain. Fortunately, I was able to destroy them and take their power for my own. With Quirrell's help, I have become all-powerful."  
  
He approached the fallen girl, and kicked her onto her back, sneering down upon her.  
  
"I was going to wait until this body was more use to the energy, but this will have to do."  
  
With that, he attempted to cast a binding spell on her, to force her to his will, but found that this girl had no evil in her and it wouldn't stick.  
  
With a curse, heavy chains appeared on the girl. He would find a way to gain her power yet.  
  
Then he turned to one of the staff and one of the students. One who looked at him with a pleased smiled, the other with fear.  
  
Snape was lowered to the ground, his chains undone, and Snape immediately kneeled to him.  
  
"Greetings my lord."  
  
Voldemort snarled, "To who do your loyalties lay Snape?"  
  
Uncovering the burning black tattoo under his robes, appalling the entire school, he responded. "To you my lord. I am one of your Death Eaters after all."  
  
Even Professor Dumbledore glared at him for that. He had trusted him, now he was unsure of if it had been worthwhile.  
  
Nodding, Voldemort stalked over to the cowering Students, and grabbed Ron by the arm, tossing him the length of the hall into the Professors table.  
  
Hermione cried out and without thought (Very unusual for her), Attacked Voldemort with her fists, forgetting her wand. She didn't know why she was so angry with this; she just knew she didn't want Ron hurt.  
  
This just earned her a sneer, and she found herself slammed into Ron as well.  
  
Lord Voldemort, with a wave of his hand, created a black energy field around the Students, entrapping them.  
  
About to turn around, a voice caught his attention.  
  
"Lord Voldemort, wait."  
  
With a bored glance, he turned to the voice and was amazed to find a Student kneeled on one knee to him.  
  
Intrigued, he paused for the child to speak.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy. My Father is one of your Death Eaters. I wish to join you on your great quest for power."  
  
Not to be out done, Goyle and Crabbe seconded his request, much to Draco's shock.  
  
"So new disciples to slave for me. Arise and walk through the barrier."  
  
Draco, with no hesitation, despite the prefects protest, rose and walked unblinking through the barrier. Crabbe and Goyle only followed after they saw he was unharmed.  
  
Smirking, he gestured the three to join Snape.  
  
Then he swaggered over to the fallen children, and tossed the girl aside. He picked the trembling boy up by the neck and reached for his chest, when he screamed out in pain.  
  
Professor Snape and Draco, almost as one, hurled the mightiest spell at him, and continued the stream of energy with all their will.  
  
Draco glared at his stooges. His Father had told him that they would be of use to him, as their Fathers were to him. But all they did was cower against the wall.  
  
He Sneered and redoubled his efforts.  
  
Through gritted teeth, Snape addressed Draco. "Well played. How did you know I was duping him, and not really playing for time?"  
  
"HA. I've read that article in the Daily Prophet that you wrote after his defeat. Unlike most, you were sincere in your repentance, and would never go back. You've been an idol of mine since I read about your glory potions."  
  
Laughter filled the air as Voldemort stood, despite the assault of power. Draco cursed and shouted.  
  
"You two fools, get up and help us. We can't let him come back. None of us will survive long under his rule."  
  
His two cronies ignored him. They took off in a terrified run, trying to find an exit hollering that he was an idiot and on his own.  
  
But, two streams of power were added, and then a third as well.  
  
Hermione and Ron, blood streaming down her face, stood beside them, adding to their power. Draco looked at them with a grudging respect, that was returned in full measure, and then turned back to the fight, that they were obviously losing.  
  
But another stream of power, even more powerful was added, which caused Voldemort to scream.  
  
Harry, saw his friends fighting, the only ones he ever had. Against the creature that killed his parents. Unable to take the helplessness of his life anymore. To have this new hope destroyed before it had even begun, he hurled himself against the field of power that separated them.  
  
The prefects did not interfere or even try too. After all he was the boy who lived.  
  
Straining, he slowly pushed threw, burns covering his hands and face.  
  
With a final shove, he broke threw and join the quartet in their fight.  
  
"You can count me in Professor. I'll stand by you four all the way. I'll try not to let you down sir."  
  
Snape turned in shock at Harry and realized that this boy actually respected him. Even looked up to him. 'This was unexpected.' He thought with a small grin.  
  
Then Harry spoke to Draco.  
  
"Bravo to you to Malfoy. I have to admit, I didn't like you at first, but you sure have earned my respect."  
  
Startled, Draco was unable to respond, as Hermione, the Mudblood and Weasley the Mudblood lover added their compliments.  
  
'Maybe, they aren't as bad as I thought. Father's choices sure were a let down. And the Mudblood...girl's power is incredible. Her and Weasley are almost at mine and Potter's level.'  
  
With a smirk, he replied, "You three aren't to bad yourselves. Better then my Ex-Friends that's for sure."  
  
Four smiles formed, only to be wiped away by Snape.  
  
"Its good that you've become friends, and I'm amazed at your powers, but shut up and concentrate. We're in a life and death struggle here." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
Four "Yes Professor" were their reply.  
  
The power to keep Dumbledore, the staff, and Students at bay drained Voldemort greatly. So much so that the surprise attack actually affected him. If not the Nega-Energy he had stolen he would have been destroyed long ago. But now that he again had his footing, the tides turned.  
  
With a burst of strength, he hurled his energy back at the five annoyances that dared to presume to assail him.  
  
They didn't stand a chance. The energy broke their defenses and surged towards them.  
  
Harry, seeing the uselessness of it, slammed into the dazed Snape, sending both to the floor.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was attempting to take the blast for an exhausted Hermione, only to be hit as well by Ron, all three hit the ground hard.  
  
But even though they were out of the way of the main blast, its tail end sent them flying.  
  
Voldemort arose slowly and raised a shaking arm. With a gesture, a screaming Snape flew back to where the rest of the Professors hung midair. While the remaining Quartette hung close to where the chained Usagi now hung.  
  
Grabbing his face, he brought Snape's to his.  
  
"Why did you betray me?"  
  
"You fool. I never believed in you. I was undercover for the Ministry of Magic the entire time."  
  
He slammed his fist into the helpless man and spit in his face.  
  
"Well now you will learn what traitors receive from me. As will the four fools who attacked me."  
  
Quivering, Crabbe and Goyle hid in terror. Smelling their fear Voldemort cast them back into the masses of the prisoners. Those two would be no use to him.  
  
"Harry Potter, so this is the boy that lived is it. Not much longer."  
  
The four first years couldn't help but quiver as he made his way to them.  
  
But instead of grabbing Harry, he grabbed Ron's shirt yet again and reached inside and pulled out a squirming rat.  
  
"So, you sniveling little worm, you survived. Hiding in plain site as well. And in a form that suits you best I see."  
  
Ron forgot the position he was in yelled at the creature (Unable to think of him as a man).  
  
"Leave Scabbers alone. He hasn't done anything to you."  
  
Having said that, he paled. 'Oh god. He's going to kill me."  
  
But instead the demon threw his head back, causing Quirrell's face to smash on his back, and laugh.  
  
"HA, HA, so you have a defender do you? Tell me, what would he think if he knew the truth?"  
  
The squeak that replied to his question angered the Dark Wizard. Causally, he tossed his pray to the ground.  
  
"Show your true form."  
  
Shaking, the mouse transformed into a particularly small and foul smelling man, who instantly groveled at his master's feet.  
  
"Master, welcome back. Long have I awaited the day that I may serve you again."  
  
He picked up the little rat (HA), and slammed him against the energy barrier.   
  
"My minions are not exactly loyal of late. Why shouldn't I just kill you and be done with it."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew. Your suppose to be dead. Killed by Sirius Black with the other twelve."   
  
The rat shrank at the cold tone of Snape. He looked at him with terror. After all these years, his secret was out.  
  
"Explain. I too wish to hear this."  
  
Pettigrew, never a brave or truthful man, spilled all.  
  
"Well master, after I served you well by giving the secrets that the Potters gave me, I went to check on Sirius Black, to make sure that he wouldn't interfere. But I learned of your defeat before I had a chance to catch up with him. I realized you'd be back someday, and took a form of a rat after cutting off a toe and framing Black for murder and betraying the Potters. Then I found a respected Wizard family to stay at. That way I could be of service to you when you returned."  
  
"So Black was innocent of the massacre. But why would the Potters trust you as their secret keeper. You hardly would have been anyone's first choice."  
  
Rat face looked to his master, not wanting the rest to be known, but a quick shake told him to answer Snape's question.  
  
"It was Black's idea. He thought no one would believe it was I, and they'd make him the target. After all he was the boy's Godfather."  
  
Harry seethed and glared at the rodent. He was the cause of all his pain.  
  
"You helped kill my parents. Frame my Godfather. You're the one to blame."  
  
With a smile of bliss, Voldemort strolled up to Harry and conversationally spoke with him.  
  
"Indeed, without his help I may not have been able to kill your parents as easily as I did. They were powerful and respected. So of course they had to die."  
  
Hatred and glares from all were directed to the cringing rodent. Pettigrew cowered, as was his norm, and barley held in a moan of fear.  
  
"I can't believe I let you sleep with me."  
  
Ron's words brought a smirk to Voldemort. He laughed at the pain he had inflicted in so many.  
  
Harry however was past the point of care. This scum had killed his parents and made his life hell. They would pay he vowed.  
  
"You coward, you could never have defeated them with out treachery."  
  
Voldemort, unable to contain himself either, backhanded the boy. The only one who ever lived to deify him.  
  
A horrible scream filled the castle as the fist landed on Harry's unprotected face. But not from Harry. No the cry of pain came from Voldemort and Quirrell as the fist that struck him crumbled to dust.  
  
The others tried to use this distraction to escape, but he his shields held. Barley.  
  
He dropped Pettigrew to clutch his stump.  
  
Fear overtaking all his emotions, Pettigrew turned back into a mouse and attempted to escape, but was thrown back up against the field, screaming in pain as the Nega-Energy slashed his back.  
  
"So, your loyal to me are you? I can trust you? You live to serve me? Then why, you piece of shit did you try to run?"  
  
With each word a new surge of pain flew through him. He gasped for breath, trying to come up with a satisfying answer.  
  
"Master, master I serve only you. I am of great value to you. I-I know where the Sorcerer's Stone is."   
  
The pains stopped instantly, and sweat and fear emerged on all of the Professors faces.  
  
Voldemort let his arm go, and grabbed the quivering dung, bringing him up to stare into his eyes.  
  
"If you've lying to me, you'll wish to be sent to hell."  
  
"No master I swear. I heard Snape and Dumbledore talking about it before the sorting ceremony."  
  
An evil grin spread over his face as he relaxed his grip on Pettigrew. They had yet to inform Professor Quirrell on the location. Or asked his input in creating safe guards for it.  
  
"Take me there." He commanded, triumph in his voice, and turned his hatred to Dumbledore. "And you can just relax my old teacher. I'll be back shortly and we can continue our chat. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA."  
  
With that, he strove from the hall, basking in the fear he had left them in, and confident that the power he'd place on the spells of entrapment would hold.  
  
  
  
  
  
With the extra Nega-Energy flowing through him, he made short work of the obstacles in his way, and came at last to the final resting chamber. And there it was. Sitting in a simple, yet powerful shield spell (The mirror had not yet been added to the traps. Harry after all found it outside the chamber.) With a simple blast, he destroyed the shield and at last held the stone.  
  
Instantly he used it's powers to separate him and Quirrell, not even wasting the energy to heal his hand. After all, it wasn't his pain anymore, and his new body was even more powerful then his last.  
  
With a ruthless grin, he shot a stream of Nega-Energy into his two flunkies. Their power skyrocketing.  
  
"You two have served me well, and this power is your reward."  
  
Quirrell and Pettigrew grinned and felt the swelling of their power, but just as suddenly Voldemort sent another stream of power, this one breaking their defenses and causing them to scream in pain.  
  
"But never forget that I am the master. That I am the power. And that I can take it away if I chose."  
  
The two hurried to their knees, and again swore their faith to their Lord.  
  
"Now, let us return and enjoy ourselves."  
  
Two, "Yes Masters", were their reply.  
  
"Master? Can we also get Black and that fool Remus Lupin. They were my... your enemies as well, and torturing them would be good sport."  
  
Despite the backbone that Pettigrew showed in asking, Voldemort found that to be a delightful idea. It amused him to have all his enemies in one place, so he sent forth his magic and teleported both of them and the Ministry of Magic itself to the entrapment field that held the Professors. 'Let them worry and fret while they await my arrival.'  
  
But when he captured Black, he sensed the Dementors as well. With a thought he brought them to him and used the stone to charge them with Nega-Energy, taking a page from that demon, Metalia's Book.  
  
All of them were loyal solely to him now.  
  
Then he strolled lazily back to the hall, and flung open the doors, only to find...  
  
  
  
  
  
The Students, Professors, and Spirits were at a loss at what to do. The Spirits could not interfere with the real world of the living and the rest were helpless.  
  
Save one.  
  
Working out a few wrinkles in its cloth, The Sort Hat rolled over to the field that the four first years were held.  
  
"Now boyo's, don't give up hope. Why, I've been The Sorting Hat for Hogwarts for Millennium and I know a thing or two about magic."  
  
Snape jerked his head in the direction of the hat and called out.  
  
"Well then release us. Those children can not help."  
  
The Hat snorted at the comment and addressed Snape.  
  
"These children are the most powerful of their generation. Of many generation's in fact. Besides, I'm not strong enough to break your spell, or the main spell for the students. But this one is much weaker and can be broken."  
  
Malfoy smirked at the compliment, while the other three looked stunned. Snape also snapped his mouth shut at the statement.  
  
Then he called on his inner power and his eyes glowed red. Suddenly a laser like blast hit the field that held the four aloof, and shatter it like glass.  
  
Heaving at the exertion, the hat rested and tried to regain its strength.  
  
But an unexpected burst of magic filled the Professors field and a dozen new prisoners were added. Black, Lupin, Ron's parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley, the Minister Cornelius Fudge himself, and the rest of the board.  
  
Remus confused and suspicious, glanced around him and saw his hated ex-friend Sirius trapped as well.  
  
"You. I might have known it would be you. You're the cause of all my pain."  
  
Black just glared at his old friend. He still didn't know how to prove his innocents, nor if he as well was involved in his friends deaths.  
  
"Oh, joy, these two again. As much as I like to hear you two at each other's throats, it was Pettigrew that betrayed the Potters, and Black. He's been in hiding and has just been reveled to his master Voldemort."  
  
At the name, all the new captives paled, and continued to as Snape added.  
  
"Plus he's has the aide of Professor Quirrell, and judging by your arrival the Sorcerer's Stone."  
  
Professor Dumbledore, ignore the cry and demands for explanation, turned to the recovering quartet.  
  
"Children, use your powers and try to break this spell."  
  
Before they could respond though, the sorting hat interceded.  
  
"No, do not waste your power. It will be needed, and you're not yet strong enough to. Come here quick."  
  
Not knowing what to do, but trusting the hat, the four staggered over to where it lay.  
  
"Now, Harry. Pick me up and reach inside of me. Concentrate on the inner core of yourself as you do."  
  
"B-B-ut why?"  
  
"Don't ask questions, just close your eyes and do it."  
  
Harry picked up the hat and closed his eyes as he reached inside the thinking cap.  
  
At first he felt nothing. But then it was as if his soul was responding to a call and he reached into it up to his shoulder and felt a metallic object. Grasping it, he pulled it from the hat.  
  
It was a long, double handed golden blade, to big for him to wield. But as he held it, it shrank to fit his hand perfectly.  
  
Draco, having been told to go next found a huge axe that also shrank to fit him. It was a pitch black, double sided blade, fearsome in its appearance.  
  
Ron pulled out a Long Bow. Its smooth wooden shaft glowed blue, with animal tokens engraved upon it. It reshaped to fit Ron's smaller hand.  
  
And finally, Hermonie extracted a long pink staff with a spearhead at one end. Colorful animal designs decorated it. Its girlish quality caused her to frown. It, like all the others shrank to her size.  
  
Each read the name that glowed on their weapon.  
  
Harry, disbelievingly whispered, "Godric Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione calmly stated, "Rolina Ravenclaw."  
  
Ron muttered, "Hilda Hufflepuff."  
  
Draco breathed, "Salazar Slytherin."  
  
The hat gave no one time to respond.  
  
"Now as did the old, so must now the new. The four founders created something magnificent working together. Now you must unite your houses and the powers that are prevalent to them and join together to fight this evil. You now have the founders' objects of power, and must combine them to face this evil."  
  
The four gather around the hat and exchanged nods.  
  
Draco, in a firm voice asked, "What must we do?"  
  
"Take your weapons and make a small cut on the palm of the hand that you will wield it with."  
  
Harry and Draco ran their right hand down the blades of their weapons.  
  
Hermione used the spearhead to cut her left palm, while Ron did the same with his left palm on the spike the came out the center of bow.  
  
"Now, grab onto it with your bloody hand and concentrate on your individual power. Focus it into the item."  
  
With the onlookers watching with fear, the children glowed and sent it into the weapon, only to have similar color power returning to them.  
  
Hermonie glowed Pink, while Ron glowed blue. Harry shown with a golden shine, while Malfoy had a dark black aura surrounded him.  
  
Looking up, they grinned at each other. The power was fantastic. But before they could lose their focus, the hat shouted at them.  
  
"Enough. Don't lose your focus, even with this power; you will not have enough to defeat him alone. Your magic isn't right. You'll need the Princess's aide to defeat him."  
  
All glanced at the pale figure the hung from the chains; they had to free her somehow.  
  
"All of you take a chain and destroy it."  
  
Ron grinned and nodded. The shaft had no string, but as he made to grab one a blue energy cord appeared running from end to end with a blue bolt at the center where he held it. He let the bolt fly straight and true to its mark on the right leg chain.  
  
Hermione concentrated her power into the staff that now glowed with pinkish energy. When she reached her max, she sent it surging from the upper tip and destroyed the other leg chain.  
  
Draco and Harry weapons both glowed their individual color (Even if black is the absents of light and color), and both more physically destroyed the arm chains.  
  
With a thud, Usagi fell to the ground. Groaning, she curled up into a tight ball.  
  
They desperately attempted to wake her, but all the received for their efforts were, "Five more minutes mom. I'll be up. Honest."  
  
Adam, despite the turmoil laughed out loud.  
  
Eve frowned at him and floated down to her descendent.  
  
"Usagi dear. There's ice cream for dinner. Do you want any?"  
  
A blond blur sat up and passed through the spirit screaming, "YES. YES. Ye..s. No fair, you tricked me."  
  
Adam held his laughter in and spoke.  
  
"Usagi, Voldemort, the evil you sensed is about to arrive with very powerful help and you need to help these four fight them. Their magic will not work on them with out Celestial Moon magic aiding them."  
  
She shook off her drowsiness and listen to what he had to say, but was very concern.  
  
"But I don't have much left. My power is all laced with it, but my excess power is low. Its like I'm not able to absorb any."  
  
"I know dear, but one of your other parts has that power. But you just need to add a little to their weapons for it to work. Then their power will be focused though it and work on the Nega-Energy."  
  
Usagi dully nodded. It seemed she could never be free to live in peace anymore.  
  
She moved in front of the four, sadden that such young children (She considered herself almost 16), grasped her new wand in her right hand. The fist so clenched that it was white.  
  
She stared at the scared kids. As much as they acted tough, they were still to young to truly cope with this with out fear.  
  
"What I will do is send my power into your Talismans. This will give you the power to fight back. Also to combine your power in a single attack as well."  
  
Grim nods from them are their only reply, and Usagi starts the spell. She doesn't really think about, she just let her heart and soul guide as was her won't.  
  
Silver power enters into the children's weapons and self. A warming glow like a beloved's embrace touched them all. And unexpectedly they glowed in return. All their energy twirled around each other, mixing and matching in a tornado of light.  
  
When the light show finished, Usagi understood what had occurred immediately. They had form a bond, a telepathic one at that, and the others were confused by the thoughts entering their minds not their own.  
  
Usagi reaches out and put walls up around each so only by conscious effort would they be able to reach another.  
  
"Well, it looks like we shall all need some telepathy training for this bond, but that should keep us separated until we develop it further."  
  
Hermione, shaken ask. "Is it permanent?"  
  
"Yes, it can not be broken with out destroying each others minds, but you will learn to keep each other out."  
  
Her face then harden and the leader she was started to shine.  
  
"Now all of you prepare your most powerful attacks. We will use the power of surprise to aide us. In our weaken state it's our only hope."  
  
Usagi directed them to either sides of the door, with herself in the middle.  
  
She powered up her wand, while they primed their weapons, all waited for her command to fire.  
  
The doors slowly opened and an egotistic fool entered the room, only to have his eyes pop out at the sight before him. The Moon Princess, eyes flashing, shouted, "NOW."   
And five attacks streamed at him and his minions. The Dementors and flunkies fell into oblivion, drained of power and strength.  
  
Even Voldemort collapsed to his knees; pain etched into his features, but had managed to shield himself from the attack with the stone.  
  
Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione all fell to the ground, barley conscious, Usagi was the only one left standing. Her body swaying to and fro.  
  
"Well played brats, but I still live."  
  
He dragged himself to his feet and snarled at the girl before him. An evil grin overcame his features as a vicious plan formed. One he planned to use for some time to inflict pain on his hated enemies.  
  
Voldemort summoned his wand in one hand and the stone in the other.  
  
"Now you shall feel my true power. My minions were called the Death Eaters for a reason. They ate the bodies and souls of their victims and sent them to me. I have all them inside me."  
  
Mocking Dumbledore, Potter and Snape he laughed.  
  
"And these should be real familiar to you."  
  
From his wand emerged a red globe, and inside were the sifting forms of the dozens of souls cast into that place of the damn. To their horror many were recognized.  
  
Snape strained against the bonds, inside was his beloved wife Angela, her eyes locked with his and pleaded for release.  
  
Dumbledore saw his own wife Fantasia inside, with their daughter Angela (Oh my god, he's related to Snape).  
  
And Harry's heart screamed, as he knew without doubt that the beautiful woman and gentle man were his parents.  
  
Voldemort prepared his attack with glee. Planning to sacrifice all these souls to destroy this enemy. He had the stone now. He didn't need their excess power they supplied any longer. Not with all their emotions constantly giving him pain as they fought him.  
  
Usagi however was infuriated. This evil man had used souls to power his attack, and was about to destroy them even now. Her anger at the injustice rose in her soul, and she felt the Nijizuishou stir inside her chest.  
  
As she has always done with the Ginzuishou, she extended her arm and the Yellow Nijizuishou sailed serenely into her waiting palm. She brought her Wand foreword, the backend pointed upwards and the crystal lowered perfectly into the waiting notch.  
  
She powered the crystal into her wand and even as Voldemort prepared to unleash his attack, Usagi's smashed into his globe shattering it.  
  
The explosion that resulted from it sent shattered fragments into his face and left scars that could never be healed by anything save healing magic. He clutched his face in agony, and blood seeped out of wounds on his torso and abdomen. Cursing, he teleported himself and his minions away. He knew he would need them.  
  
Usagi however let them go. She was to busy trying to heal that which had been lost.  
  
With the Dark defeated, the prisoners were all released, and surged foreword.  
  
Dumbledore, Harry, and Snape looked longingly at their lost ones. Usagi had them trapped inside a golden globe, her energy flowed through them.  
  
Dumbledore walked up to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Child you must let them go."  
  
Furiously, she shook her head. "No, they still can be revived. He consumed them all and that gives me the chance."  
  
Despite the hope that flew into his eyes, Dumbledore began to protest, when Eve floated down.  
  
"You do not have the energy left little one. You'll kill yourself and that will serve no purpose."  
  
In tears, she realized the truth of that statement, but her heart wept in agony at that thought. 'If only I could gain more energy like when the Senshi lent me their strength.'  
  
Ron was busy being fawned over by his parents, while Hermione comforted a distraught Harry. But Draco had concentrated on the Angel that had appeared before them this day and heard her thoughts that she screamed through her mind.  
  
Unsurely, he asked in his mind if they could help.  
  
Usagi was more then a little shocked at the voice, but rapidly over came her nerves. Mind racing, she came up with one possible solution.  
  
"If Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron aide me, and can channel some of the magic from the rest here, we should have more then enough power to bring everyone back, whole and healthy."  
  
The hope surged through the eyes of Harry, Snape, Dumbledore and the rest. But Dumbledore had to ask first.  
  
"Will this harm her?" He directed to the Prime Parents.  
  
Sighing, Adam gave a rueful chuckle. "It'd hurt her more to let them pass away. It will greatly weaken her, and she'll be out for days, but she's strong. She'll survive."  
  
Not waiting for any more discussion, Harry asked, "What must we do?"  
  
Usagi, too occupied to even speak now merely looked at Adam and Eve.  
  
Eve focused on the four children that had save all of them that day.  
  
"You must place your hands on her back and sent your power into her. Just focus on the link. All the others," She addressed to the rest. "Must send their magic to you to funnel into her. Adam and I shall guide you as well as we can."  
  
Ron broke from his parents, and lined up with his three friends. They would do this together.  
  
Using their Talismans, they each placed one hand on Usagi's back and held them up in the air.  
  
On Eve's cue, the Professors and students sent power into them to be channeled into the children then into Usagi.  
  
She gasped as the power smashed into her, but held firm. Lives were at stake. Channeling the energy, she sent it into the bodies of the slain, healing and restoring them. Then she sent the power into the spirits to fuse them once more to their body.  
  
The power flow had stopped minutes ago at Eve's command, and all held their breath in anticipation. Bodies of slain loved ones scattered the floor.  
  
Then, suddenly Fantasia heaved a deep breath; her body greedily drank in the life giving air. Albus, tears steaming down his weathered face, took her into her arms and simply wept.  
  
A revived Angela also found herself in her husband's arms. Overjoyed to once again be held by him. But, inhaling his unique aroma, she did planned to get him some cologne as soon as possible.  
  
Harry looked at them as if he'd seen a ghost (HE, HE). Cautiously, ere he awaken from this dream, he made his way to them, each holding the other, unsure if he should interfere. But Lilly saw this young boy's approach and knew he was her husband's son. Their child. She opened her arms and needing no further permission, he flew into his mother's embrace, and sobbed into her lap. James enfolded both into a crushing hug of his own.  
  
  
Usagi, fatigued toppled backwards, and would have hit the floor if not for Sirius Black catching her. She looked up into the tormented eyes of the man that caught her, and gently caressed his cheek.  
  
"This is not your fault. Evil will always try to harm others you must let go of the pain and live, or we shall truly be lost to the darkness."  
  
As she said this, much to Adam and Eve's protests, she healed the black hair skeleton that held her, and soothed his soul with a loving embrace.  
  
She passed out, with a contented smile on her lips, her hand fell to her side. As Black held her, he stared down and asked the only Question he could think of.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
Adam: "She has had many names. Serenity Pendragon. Tsukino Usagi. Sailor Moon."  
  
Eve: "She is a being born for the love of all beings, sworn in the name of the Moon to right all wrongs and triumph over evil."  
  
Adam: "She is the Champion of Love and Justice, the Messiah of Life, and the Keeper of Hope."  
  
Eve: "She is our grandchild and we love her."  
  
All had stopped to hear what was said, and all felt the righteousness of their words.  
  
Professor Trelawney spoke then in a spooky voice, as if from a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
  
"And the dark one would flee with his minions to a dark forest to drink the blood of a Unicorn for his survival. But this would rob him of his strength and bond him to the realm of magic to which he could never leave. His hate would thrive and attack continuously the learning place of the pig, trying to regain the energy lost. Only the young Guardians Five, joined by the fresh two, and the three from beyond, would be able to prevent the destruction of all."  
  
  
  
  
Having said that, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed.   
  
Dumbledore looked surprised and then chuckled. "Her second real prediction. I'll have to give her a raise."  
  
Cornelius Fudge gaped at the Professor as if he lost his mind, but Dumbledore had more important things to do.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, escort the revived, young Granger, Malfoy, Weasley, Potter, Mr. Black and this amazing child to the hospital wing and see to their needs. If anything changes please inform me. Prefects take your charges to there houses and remain with them. Much has happened and they may need your strength. If you have problems notify a Professor at once."  
  
"The rest of us, Professors, head boy and girl of the houses, and the Spirits shall do a through sweep of the grounds in area. In no less then groups of four. I do not believe anything will be found, but it is best to be safe then sorry."  
  
Snape ran his hand down her cheek one last time, kissing her hand, and stood to follow the headmaster's orders.  
  
With a long look at the sleeping child, he turned to the other Professors and said.  
  
"One hundred points to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Draco Malfoy. And Five hundred to Lunar Wabbit."  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Hmm, I was only going to give her two hundred points, but I do not think any will object to it. And I'm returning double the points I took away from there. One hundred more to Lunar Wabbit."  
  
With a troubled grin he added, "Well this year should be even more exciting then I thought."  
  
All face faulted at that. Twice in one day. It was a record.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
WOW. Long one huh?  
  
Hope you liked it; I tried to make it flow right.  
  
Do you want to see new chapters in Harry Potter, or work my way through the line?  
  
Next issue will be out soon, dealing with the repercussions of this chapter.  
  
Stay tuned.  
  
Same Sailor Time.  
  
Same Sailor Channel. 


	6. Year One: Adjustments

Disclaimer:  
  
DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM. DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM. DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM. DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM. NENENERRRR,. NENENERRRR........   
  
The theme of Mission Impossible floated though the air, until Moon, Comet Moon, Agent Double Negative Zero, turned off the CD.   
  
Wise precaution, it could have set off the sensors.  
  
He fell through the air at high velocity; the wind pulled the skin of his face back into a feral grin.  
  
He had just been airdropped over Japan. A high attitude drop at that. The air bottle on his back his only life line.  
  
Coming over Tokyo, he opened his black chute. The strain on his back nearly torn him in two. With a groan, he maneuvered his descent so that it took him over a majestic building in central Tokyo.  
  
Saying a prayer, he popped the release of his harness, and plummeted down, pass the shaft in the air well, securing a tether to the outer wall.  
  
Lowering himself, he made his way to the protected room, secured with state of the art tracking devises, heat sensors and listening devises.  
  
With a press of a button, he released the liquid nitrogen from its canister into the specially designed fibers of his suit, lowering his temperature.  
  
The cold was horrible, but the rewards would be worth it.  
  
Stealthily, he removed the wire grid from its mooring and again used the winch to descend to the main computer.  
  
Barely did he keep his excitement at bay, as he loaded up the special computer virus he had created, that once installed into the central matrix, would override all computer systems attached to the copyrights, financial and governmental systems in Japan. A virus so powerful, it would crash all their systems if they tried to override.  
  
'HE, HE, HE. With this, the government will be unable to protest. The copy rights to Sailor Moon and company will all be mine."  
  
He opened the CD drive and inserted the disk, he only had to hit enter and months of planning, sacrifice and a few, wel-l-l-l not murders, but friendly persuasions, will have paid off.  
  
Horns and alarms suddenly blared, and the computer shut down. Dozens of flame throwers, machine guns, tear gas nozzles, and MORE liquid nitrogen sprays emerged from the wall, activating.  
  
In a panic, Comet Moon hit the panic button (OH, that's why its called that) on his winch and scraped the ceiling and vent shaft on his hurried exit.  
  
He used the remote on his watch to send for his stealth plane, and felt his arm jolted from its socket as in secured him with a line, and hauled him aboard.  
  
Cursing, eyes still tearing from the gas, he sat in the pilots seat, and wrapped his burn, frostbite wounds, and gunshot wounds with duck tape (It's a manly thing).  
  
"D(*& IT. WHAT THE (%$ WENT WRONG? I DID EVERYTHING ACCORDING TO PLAN."  
  
A beeping sound brought him out of his thoughts. There was an E-Mail in his emergency file.  
  
Sulking, he opened the file to see that it was from his Imoutos.  
  
"#%_)(^_*#^%#+%)(#*%)(#$^*#%_)#_)*%_)%$*()(*^)#$_#^_+)*_)^*_!#$)#^*$)##^^%!%$!^)(!%*)(!%$()#)(%$)*(%()*$)(*%$+_()*$+)(%$*)%(&)($%_)(%)(&%_()%&*)(%98)(%*#$)(%)(%)(*%+)_(%*+)%_*+)%(*+%*_%ROTTEN NO GOOD BRATS. I BET IT WAS THEM."  
  
Opening the file, he read the message.  
  
DEAR ONII-CHAN. HACKED INTO YOUR FILES AND READ YOUR BATTLE JOURNAL. THEN SENT A MESSAGE TO THE JAPAN CONSULATE WITH THE PLANS AND TIMES. HAVE A GOOD DAY.  
  
  
LOVE  
  
  
FROM, STEFANIE,  
DIZZY TOO,  
SAM AND THE REST.  
HERE ON GILLIAN'S ISLE.  
  
"$)(*#)%&#^)(*)%$(^&$()*^)(#^)$(#()^$#)(^+)#^$(+^$)#^$(*$^()^$()$#^$#^&$()()*%)#)%*#$$)(!()*^$()*^_)ROTTEN BRATS!!!!!"  
  
"Fine, I don't own Sailor Moon. YET. Satisfied?"  
  
'However. She will be mine.'  
  
  
  
Love, Betrayal, and Redemption.  
  
Chapter Six. Year One. Adjustments.  
  
  
With the excitement of the opening ceremonies, it had been decided to postpone classes until the following Monday. This way parents, who we're outraged and fearful for their children's safety, would have time to visit and reassure themselves.  
  
Also, they needed a new DADA Professor.  
  
This time was used well by Professors Dumbledore and Snape. The time to get reacquainted with their loved ones was precious to them.'  
  
But the one whose life was most effected by it, was Harry Potter.  
  
It seemed unreal to him. Two weeks ago he was in a prison with no way out it seemed. No friends. Real family. No one that really loved him.  
  
As he aimlessly wondered the halls of Hogwarts, he pondered the direction his life had taken.  
  
  
Flash Back  
  
  
  
Lilly held her sobbing son in a tight embrace. She desperately tried to hold the terror of years of pain in check.   
  
Madame Pomfrey hesitantly approached her old friends. After all the years, seeing them again brought mixed emotions. Awe. Sympathy. Sorrow for the lost years. And above all, overwhelming joy.  
  
But now was not the time to reminisce. She had patients, and these three were among them.  
  
"Lill, Jim. We need to get you three to the Hospital ward to be checked out."  
  
Both looked up into the eyes of a remembered friend. The years separating there ages was staggering to them. Could this be little Pomy? She was two years younger then them.  
  
Lilly and James still traumatized by her ordeal allowed her to lead them to the hospital wing, neither releasing their hold on each other or their son.  
  
The Hospital staff had their hands full. There had been dozens of captives of Voldemort trapped inside, all in various states of shock.  
  
Madame Pomfrey was aghast at the state of her precious domain. There were so many, and her staff was ill prepared for the chaos brought down upon them on the very first day of the New School Year.  
  
She ran around dispensing healing potions, memories sedatives, and chocolates in an attempt to calm her charges.  
  
Lilly and James watched their old friend, trying to establish a balance. To the shock of all involved they started to laugh.  
  
Pomfrey, fearing their for their sanity, cautiously approached them.  
  
Giggling like a schoolgirl Lilly exclaimed, "Oh, Pomy. You always said that when you became a head healer that chocolate would be the cure all for all aliments."  
  
James and the rest of the victims, all friends and classmates from their time at Hogwarts stared at her in shock.  
  
Then it started with a chuckle, escalating into an uproar of relieved laughter. There were some absolutes in the Universe after all. The healing had begun.  
  
Harry himself relaxed at the ease in tension. He still was unsure of where he fitted here, but relaxed at the outpouring of friendship. And the sedatives and chocolate didn't hurt.  
  
He fell asleep in his parents' arms. For the first time content with his life and hope shining through into his heart.  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke disoriented. He was no longer in the room below the stairs. Instead, there were arms wrapped tenderly around him in a loving embracing.  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes to the most wonderful sight he could imagine.  
  
His parents.  
  
They slept in the same bed, much to the disproval of Madame Pomfrey. Sleep had brought a look of peace on his Mom and Dad's faces that lured him in.  
  
'Mom and Dad. I can't believe it. So many times have I dreamt of this to happen. Is this what this is? A dream from a fearful mind.'  
  
Lilly gradually opened her eyes to the most wonderful sight she could imagine. Her son and husband. For so long, she and James had been both together, yet separated. Now to have the two she loved most in the world with her once more caused her to question the reality of the situation. Was this just a dream from a stressed mind?  
  
James grudgingly opened his eyes to the most wonderful sight he could imagine. His son and wife. The pain of being together yet separate tore at him for years. Now they were together at last and he was terrified of it. Was this just a dream from a tormented mind?  
  
Lilly reached for the soft flesh of her arm, pinching hard the sensitive flesh, proving that this was not a dream.  
  
James pinched the skin of his upper arm. The pain proved to him that this was not a dream.  
  
Harry uncertainly pinched his arm to see if he was dreaming.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
Three simultaneous yelps of pain caught the attention of Pomy. Having awoken early after a loonngg night, she fell into an exhausted slumber in one of the comfortable observation chairs on the ward.  
  
She rushed over to the blushing trio, inquiring if they needed assistance.  
  
Harry, still asleep, mumbled, "I was just pinching myself to see if this was a dream."  
  
Red colored his cheeks as he realized what he had said. As well as his parents surprised laughter.  
  
Lilly hugged her son, tears again formed. "Oh Harry. I just did the exact same thing."  
  
James laughed out loud, barely getting out that he did too.  
  
With a look, the three broke into laughter, clutching their sides.  
  
Pomy, for once, decided to leave them be. With a smile, she addressed them.  
  
"Well, there seems to be no real damage. And you three are recovering the best of the lot of you and I need the space. So I'm going to let you go. WITH A WARNING. If you feel worse you are to contact me. And I want to see you in a week for a follow up. GOT IT?"  
  
A little stunned at the strength in their old friend, they dumbly nodded their concurrence.  
  
"You have been assigned the blue rooms for the time being. And Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you three at 2 o'clock today for a meeting." She added as she departed.  
  
James stomach growled at this time, followed by two others.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry. Given the time, it should be time for lunch in a couple of hours. What say we head for our rooms to clean and change? Then feed the demons in our stomach."  
  
With a smile, both grabbed one of his hands and pulled him out the door.  
  
After a swift shower in his lavatory, Harry rushed back to his parent's room, and knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Are you two just about ready?"  
  
A squeaked "almost" from Lilly was the response, and Harry grumbled about the long delay they seemed to be taking as he sat on their bed.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, a blushing James and an impishly smiling Lilly exited the room.  
  
"What took so long? You were in there forever."  
  
Despite the blush, James grinned at Lilly and replied. "Sorry Son, we were delayed."  
  
Harry just stared at him with tears that flowed down his face.  
  
Lilly was horrified. Had they hurt him somehow?  
  
The two sat on the bed next to him, both wrapped their arms around him.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway." James asked franticly.  
  
"Son, what is it?"  
  
Lilly's gently asked question just compounded the situation. The two stared at each other in confusion and growing despair. Were they that bad at parenting that they couldn't even speak a single sentence without causing him to breakdown? In unspoken agreement they just wrapped him in a hug and let him gain control of himself again.  
  
Ashamed, Harry pulled away (Reluctantly) from them.  
  
"I'm-m-m sorry. It's just..."  
  
"Just what Harry?"  
  
Looking down, Harry dug his toe into the plush carpeting and finally replied in a broken whisper.  
  
"That was the first time you, or anyone called me SON."  
  
Now the tears were on the other foot (Or face).  
  
Lilly smiled at the young boy before her and lifted his chin so they looked into the other's eyes.  
  
"We call you that because you are. And we love you."  
  
Another bout of crying followed. During that time, Harry regaled his parents with his life to date.  
  
To say they were furious was an understatement. Lilly was going to have a long talk with her sister and husband. They would regret their actions.  
  
Harry's stomach broke up the discussion, protesting the shameful way it had been treated this day. Lilly's and James's joined in the criticizing.  
  
With a laugh, many of their fears put to rest, the three made their way to dining hall.  
  
As they entered they were shocked to see the multitude of people even larger then yesterday. Parents of many of the children had arrived to reassure themselves on their children's health. The floo powder salesmen were in ecstasy.  
  
The noise level was high, and you almost had to shout to be heard. In fact there was a shout being raised over the masses directed at them.  
  
"Potter, over here."  
  
Over at the head table, which now extended in greater length from last night, were Draco, Hermione, and Ron. They, and their parents sat at on end talking amongst themselves. Draco had seen them enter and hailed them.  
  
Grinning, Harry headed over towards his new friends. Friend, yet another new word for him.  
  
"Hey Draco, Ron, Hermione," Harry grinned. "Let me be the first to introduce you too my parents. James and Lilly Potter." His chest puffed out, and his face seriously contemplated splitting in two at the smile that had grown there. So unaccustomed to this particular feature.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Draco, who had been informed by the other two of Harry's home life, grinned back. A round of greetings followed and the Potters were introduced to Ron's, Draco's and the flabbergasted parents of Hermione, who had been brought there by Professor McGonagall herself.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was in a bind. His very son had rebelled and battled Voldemort. Now he was put in a position that would alter his fate for all time. Either he sides with Voldemort and turned over his son to him as a peace offering. Or he joins his son in the fight against him, forever ruining his dreams of power.  
  
Draco, unaware of the conflict in his father's mind, felt freer then he had in his life. For the first time he had friends (He and Harry were more alike then they thought), and a position of respect in the school as a first year equaled only to the fame Harry himself had attained.  
  
The Weasley's had brought all their children to the school until it was considered safe. They had no idea if Voldemort would attack them to get to Ron or not.  
  
Ginny was in heaven. She got to see Hogwarts early. Meet the famous Harry Potter (Mucho points at her local school). And her brother was one of the saviors. He fought Voldemort himself. With the aide of the others of course.  
  
The Granger's we're terrified. Their youngest daughter was in danger, and their family may be as well. Hermione's older sister Harriet was furious that she was taken from school. Hadn't the brat ruined her life enough already?  
  
The Potters shared a cold stare with Malfoy. They had more then one run in with him, and they knew him to have been one of Voldemort's biggest supporters. But the coldness between their parents went unnoticed by the children as they gossiped on the events of the previous day.  
  
"So Drac, what do you think of our resident Princess?"  
  
The question was not an uncommon one this day. All were wondering about the girl that literally dropped into their lives.  
  
With a smirk, Draco raised one eyebrow.   
  
"Drac?"   
  
But to his father's shock, he didn't object to it, and continued.  
  
"With out doubt, she's powerful. And, I can't believe I'm saying this, but pure of heart. I mean you guys felt it too."  
  
The three nodded their heads at that. Touching her soul was like bathing in a pool of liquid love. Warmth seeped into them and filled them with hope. Yet there was sadness as well.  
  
Hermione, bringing out a large book added, "I've been reading up on the subject. The kingdom that they mentioned was said to have existed nearly fifteen hundred years ago. An ancient culture that was established at the beginning of time."  
  
Harriet glared at her sister, her anger at her having grown since it was found out that she was a witch.  
  
"Way to go brainiac. Read that book in a single night."  
  
Hermione was hurt by her idolized big sisters contempt. In the past few months there had grown a wall between them and she could not find out what. They had been so close before, but now Harry (Same nick name for her as Potter) just avoided her. She wished she knew how to bridge the gap.  
  
Her mother however did not take this lightly.  
  
"Harriet, behave. I don't know what is wrong with you, but I will not tolerate such rudeness."  
  
Her daughter just glared, not even attempting to apologize, just snorted in derision.  
  
Lilly looked on in confusion. This reminded her of the pain she went through with her sister.  
  
Professor Dumbledore approached the table, a kind expression on his face at the bickering. The tension in the room was already great with out adding to it, so he tried to head off these minor bickering before they could escalate.  
  
"I'm sure she meant nothing by this. All are under a great strain and we should all try to think before we say something we might regret."  
  
Most calmed at that, but Harriet's fury just increased. 'This idiot is patronizing me.'  
  
She glared up at him much to his shock.  
  
"What do you know old man?"  
  
Needless to say the rest of the table were aggravated by this muggle's (A term that more then one at the table either muttered or growled at her) disrespect for her superiors. She should be thankful that they even let her in here.  
  
Dumbledore however was put back. That was twice in two days that he had been scoffed and he was definitely not use to it.  
  
"Harriet. How dare you shame us like this. Apologize now."  
  
She just glared at her mother, but kept her mouth quiet, fighting the tears that wanted to fall in the place of her anger.  
  
"Maybe she has reason to be angered. Has any thought to contemplate that?"  
  
The softly sung voice from above startled all. Floating above them was Eve, her serene eyes glazed compassionately at her descendent.  
  
Harriet however was terrified.  
  
"EEEEEEEE. A GHOST."  
  
The Bloody Baron took offence and swooped down on the child. None would offend the Parents Prime while he was around.  
  
But before he could scare her farther, Eve placed herself between the two, frowning at the Baron.  
  
"No child. This is not the way. All are our children and we love each of you."  
  
The Baron backed away at this, but not before he sent Harriet one last glare.  
  
Again Eve face Harriet, a smile once again in place.  
  
"Despite what you may think young one, I do understand what angers you. You are not in the wrong at your anger at Hogwarts, just perhaps your manor of responding to it."  
  
Harriet looked at Eve in awe. No longer was she so fearful of her, the caring in her eyes aligning all her insecurities. She looked as if she truly understood. Her mind went back to when Hermione had explained about her, and she looked to her feet in sudden shame.  
  
But Eve would have none of it. She whispered, "As I said child. You have valid anger at Hogwarts and your parents. Do not feel you have to feel embarrassed by them. But stand tall and explain them with out the anger. If you give into it, anger can turn into bitterness and hatred. That can very well destroy your life."  
  
Tears in her eyes, she glazed at Eve. She saw the belief in her eyes, and shakily asked, "Are you real? Truly Eve, as in Adam and Eve?"  
  
Her laughter that drifted over them caused much of the strain to lift.  
  
"Yes, I am that one. And before you ask, yes we believe in a god as well. But unlike most we realized that we could never understand all there is to god. But this being does go beyond the term male or female. God is the parent of all existence, and we can not presume to know all there is to know about this being."  
  
"Hav-ve you met him, err God?"  
  
"No, not in person. The two of us have not crossed over to the beyond yet. We will stay until the Universe has stabilized and the Messiah of life has ascended to her throne."  
  
"Messiah?"  
  
"Yes, the young girl that made such a debut yesterday. Hers is a heavy burden to carry, with the fate of all on her shoulders. She will need all the help and love she can get to take her rightful place as the guiding light of hope. And I believe she may be able to help you with your troubles. Believe it or not, they are not as different from some of her pains."  
  
Harriet just stared; unable to believe that the one she had heard so much about could have anything in common with someone like her.  
  
She was cut off from making any reply by a rush of wind that had flown into the room.  
  
  
  
Sleep. That was what she craved, almost more then anything. There was only one force great enough to awaken her. Only one force that could tear her from her cozy bed.  
  
It growled its fury to her, endlessly demanding her vigilance.  
  
Her G-G-Pa was speaking with some lady next to her, when his foolishness set her off.  
  
"Child, all your patients are in stable condition, and you need sleep. Now go down to the dining hall, get something to eat...." He was going to tell her to go to bed afterwards, but was unable to get that far.  
  
The eyes of the figure lying on the bed next to them shot open at the sacred words.  
  
Eat. Food. Hunger. Food. Eat. Food.  
  
She exploded out of bed with the speed of a missile (No, a speeding bullet. No, that's been used. The speed of light? ARRGGHHH, You get the point.), and followed her sixth sense that drew her like a magnet to one of life's greatest joys.  
  
Food. The word sung through her head and sent visions of ceiling high piles of delicacies dancing through her head.  
  
Adam blinked. 'Uh-oh. Good thing I'm dead or Eve would kill me.'  
  
With a reluctant smile to Madame Pomfrey, he left the shaken healer, who was unable to comprehend the speed that her worse off patient was able to attain and stood staring open mouth at the cloud of dust left in the wake.  
  
She sped at sub sonic speeds (She was too weak from hunger to get up a proper speed. Guess it wasn't the speed of light, huh?), on a direct intercourse with her intended target.  
  
Ahead of her she saw the light. Paradise was through the open doors. She knew this in her heart.  
  
With a final spurt of adrenaline she crossed the finish line and stared Longingly at the bounty before her.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Platters, dishes, tables and people were blown from their seats by the hurricane that had descended upon them.  
  
Eve gaped at the beast panting before them. The madness in her eyes gave her pause as she realized what must of happen.  
  
'Adam, you Baka.'  
  
Shaking her head, she glided over to Usagi and said, "Usagi dear, would you like something to eat?"  
  
Before the word eat was finished being pronounced, she pounced into the feast before, and ate at a rate she had never achieved before. Two handed she shoveled food and drink into her mouth, not even bothering with utensils.  
  
The hall had become silent by this time, all eyes focused on the girl.  
  
Professor McGonagall was horrified at the lack of manors of this child, and was about to reprimand her, when Eve intervened.  
  
"No. Do not attempt to stop her unless you wish to loss some fingers. She is in a feeding frenzy. Her energy was depleted so greatly by the past few days, her only thought is to feed herself."  
  
Adam chose to arrive at that time, a sheepish expression on his features.  
  
Eve just sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
For the next twenty minutes, they watched in amusement, horror, and disbelief as the girl inhaled more then triple her weight in food. The house elves being put to their medal in trying to keep up with her appetite.  
  
Harriet, in her pursuit to be a doctor finally stated, "This is not possible. Her body can not hold that much food."  
  
Adam blushed at that. His appetite had also been large.  
  
"Her body chemistry is different from most. Her digestive system turns everything she eats into pure energy for her to use. That is the reason for the frenzy. She needs to replenish the loss she sustained yesterday. Indeed, she metabolizes her food so efficiently that she doesn't have any waist to excrete."  
  
At the loss expressions, Eve sniggered and added, "She hasn't used the bathroom since she was two."  
  
More then a few jaws dropped, and faces flushed at the statement, but before any could reply and sweet voice stated.  
  
"So that's why. I wondered about that. When mom found out I couldn't go to the bathroom, she was going to take me to the doctors. I was afraid I'd get a shot, so I fooled her and went in the toilet, flushed it, then told her that I didn't have to go anymore. After that I went in every now and then just to fool them."  
  
They had turned to the voice and saw a more rational Usagi eating her lunch with a fork, a contented smile on her face.  
  
Her smile impossibly brightens and laughter filled her eyes as she introduced herself.  
  
"Good morning. I'm Tsukino Usagi. I'm very pleased to meet you." The introduction was said with a bizarre mixture of formality and care freeness that all could not help but return the smile.  
  
"Good afternoon little one. I see my mate did not manage to keep you in bed long."  
  
Usagi grinned up at the pair. Adam blushed red (Quite a feat for a spirit).  
  
"Well, I decided that my hunger was greater then my need for sleep. Thank you for inviting me to eat. I was getting really hungry."  
  
Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the young girl. Despite her horrendous eating habits, she obviously had not realized something in her mindless race for food.  
  
"Well Miss Tsukino, I relieved that you're feeling better. However you might want to see about a change of apparel."   
  
She was in a hospital gown, and anyone who had worn one before realizes that she was living up to her Royal title.  
  
With a grown, Usagi slammed her head on the table, and began a session of therapeutic head banging.  
  
Amused the transfiguration master took out her wand and altered the gown into a dull gray jump suit with matching gray sneakers. She had no fashion sense what so ever.  
  
Feeling the altered cloth on her body, she glanced down in wonder. The revulsion at the monstrosity that she was forced to wear.  
  
'I didn't think she disliked me that much."  
  
"Arigoto Senshi. This is...nice."  
  
Amusement at the comment was barely held in check. Almost have seen the Professor's civilian attire.  
  
Just then however, Madame Pomfrey finally tracked her charge down. More then a little annoyed, she stalked up to her suddenly uncomfortable target.  
  
"And just what do you think your doing young lady? Your suppose to be in bed. And for the next few days at that."  
  
"But I feel fine now. I had a good meal and my strength is back. I feel great."  
  
The head healer however had other ideas and bed rest for the next week headed that list. But before she could respond, Adam came to Usagi's rescue.  
  
"I assure you child, that Usagi-Chan is fully recovered from her experience. Putting her in a bed would only aggravate her." Usagi's head bobbed up and down rapidly at that. Laughter held in place by a string, Adam continued.  
  
"If there are any further problems, you shall be the first to know. Besides, your expertise is needed for your more seriously traumatized patients."  
  
About to protest, Madame Pomfrey considered the statement. 'There are many who need me. And this is a very ancient being with more knowledge of this girl's physiology. I suppose I can trust him.'  
  
"Very well. But I want someone with her at all times for the next day. And tomorrow I want in my office for a check."  
  
Usagi weakly nodded at this, dreading another check up, but complied for the sake of her freedom. With that Madame Pomfrey walked back to her domain.  
  
She looked at the Gray attire she now wore with distaste, and realized she had nothing to wear besides this. 'Oh Kami-Sama. What if this is the only thing I'll be able to wear for my entire stay here.'  
  
With panicked eyes, she looked at her G-G-Ma and asked, "Uhhmmm, I don't have anything to wear besides this. Is there anyway to go shopping for new clothes?" The idea of shopping excited her. It was one of life's joys.  
  
Eve chuckled as Adam groaned. She had never been shopping herself, and the idea intrigued her. Adam however, being a prime male, was horrified of the concept of it.  
  
"Yes Little Bunny, there is. We..."  
  
A raised eyebrow from Usagi at the name was her reaction.  
  
"Huh? Bunny?"  
  
"Well little one this is the English magic school. I thought that that might be a good idea."  
  
Usagi grinned at the new name. She liked friendly nicknames. It meant the people liked you enough to make one up.  
  
"Sure, I don't mind. Just remember that my real name is Usagi. Tsukino Usagi"  
  
Her face fell as she realized she might not have the right to use that name any longer. Adam saw this, and despite his better judgment at bringing up the hated task, a distraction was needed.  
  
"Well then Bunny. How about we plan a trip to Diagon Ally?" At her confused look he added. "That is the wizards version of a mall." Usagi's eyes lit up even more at the reverent name. "We can access your account at Gringotts, a get your school supply as well."  
  
"Account?"  
  
"Why yes. Much of the Moon Treasury has been placed there." Eve smirked at the excitement in her Granddaughter's eyes. She couldn't wait either.  
  
Harriet, having hidden in the background growled at that. This girl seemed to have everyone wrapped around her little finger, and a fortune at her fingertips.  
  
Usagi sensed the anger of the dark haired girl, and turned towards her.  
  
"Hi. I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Tsukino Usagi, but you can call me Usagi-Chan."   
  
With a grin on her face, she held out her hand to the frowning girl. And held it out. And held it out. Her smile never wavered.  
  
Harriet glared into her eyes and tried to hold onto her anger. But this girl, this Usagi just kept giving her that damned enticing grin. Despite herself, she fell under its spell as well. Unconsciously understanding the friendship and caring being offered.  
  
Before her mother could scold her however, she tentatively grasped the hand in a firm handshake. A warm feeling seemed to flow into her, soothing some of the pain she was in.  
  
Usagi however felt the pain this girl was in. The loss. The hurt feelings. She was not sure as to the nature of it, but she knew she had to help her.  
  
Holding on with both hands now, she asked, "Why are you so angry?"  
  
Startled out of her calm, her anger return full force. 'Who does she think she is to believe she knows me so well?' Those thoughts flowed through her mind, despite the fact that she was entirely accurate.  
  
She pulled her hand free and ignored the hurt in Usagi's eyes. She didn't care what anyone thought; she wouldn't let them make her feel shamed about her attitude.  
  
"What do you know of the lost of dreams?" The snarl in her tone shocked all around her. But the lost of light in the eyes of the girl before her had her breaking the oath she just made. Guilt washed over her as she saw the dying piece of this bright soul scarcely remaining alive.  
  
But before she could start to apologize, Usagi replied.  
  
"More then you could possibly imagine. I've seen the death of my empire, and been helpless to prevent it. I've faced evil in the most atrocious forms imaginable. I've died to protect those I've loved, only to be betrayed by those very beings. Life, death, joy, sorrow, love, despair, all I've seen and known to the extent that my heart felt like it was being torn to shreds. But to give into anger and hate would destroy me. As it could destroy you."  
  
She looked down from the girl, the hall yet again quite at the avalanche of information. Harriet herself had her mouth hanging open, tears running down her face.  
  
"Next to that, my pain seems irrelevant."  
  
Suddenly a hug from behind enveloped her, holding her tight.  
  
She looked up into the endless compassion of the girl she just insulted, unable to handle the conflicting emotions with in, buried her face in her hands and cried. All the pain of the past two months, the feelings of rejection, loss over came her.  
  
Usagi just rocked her back and forth as she rambled on about her lost dreams. How she had been accepted to an advance private school just this year, and how betrayed she felt when all the money they had saved went to Hermione's tuition instead. How she hated them and herself for being so selfish. How she hated Hogwarts for not even caring about the turmoil they bring to a family by just disrupting their lives like that. And always looking down at them for being muggles and mudbloods.  
  
Lilly listened to this with mounting horror and realization. She remembered her sister's dreams, but until now had not realized why her dream to be a doctor was never realized.  
  
She remembered the gap that had grown between them. Her parents' constant praise of her, often ignoring their other child. Even her own feelings of superiority that sometimes came through in the few conversations they had after. 'No wonder she hated me.'  
  
Harriet's parents and sister we're dismayed by their child's and sister's outburst. None had really given thought to it, and realization came as a shameful shock.  
  
Usagi looked up to Professor Dumbledore, who has sat quietly.  
  
She questioning gaze caused him to actually squirm in his seat.  
  
"Well," He stammered. "It is true that the cost for Hogwarts is high for Muggles. The exchange rate is fairly low for their currency."  
  
This annoyed Usagi to no end. He hadn't even realized he had said it.  
  
"What about the term Muggle and Mudblood?"  
  
"Those are simply the names of non-magic beings, though Mudblood a major insult to a witch or wizard of Muggle parentage."  
  
He still didn't see. She let go of her now calmed companion, and gave a causal wave of her hand to Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure I like that name. I've been insulted enough to know an insult when I hear it. And the way that the term Muggle has been used is undeniably one. Especially coming from a mere Maggie"  
  
The way she said the name Maggie caused more then one frown to appear. Who was she to talk to them like that?  
  
"I am not sure what the term Maggie means, but I do not like your tone Miss. Tsukino."  
  
A smirk appeared on her face at that.  
  
"Oh please spare me. I mean, a mere Maggie actually thinking he can insult a Celestial. I mean really. You cannot even tap into the cosmic powers of existence. Nor were you chosen by the Universe itself to be its avatars. Its laughable."  
  
Adam was incensed at his Granddaughter's disrespect, but Eve held him back. She understood what was going on.  
  
Six others did as well. Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sensed through the bond what she was up to and held their peace.  
  
Ginny for some reason also saw right through it, as did Harriet. Having been in her arms, she knew that this one would never do that to another.  
  
Dumbledore however knew no such thing. And he intended to act upon his rage.  
  
"Now see her young lady. You will not use that tone when you speak to us. Your terminology is degrading and disrespectful. Just because we do not have your powers or understandings of the Universe you do, does not mean you can just label us inferio...r t...o you...?" He stammered to a halt as realization of what he was saying hit like a runaway freight train. (No, no. It was like an exploding nuke. No, like a super nova. No, like...Ahhh, forget it.)  
  
"It hurts doesn't it?"  
  
The hall ceased their uproar as they realized what she had done. Many felt ashamed by their actions and thoughtlessness. Though some felt no different to MUGGLES then before.  
  
"Its not powers, or abilities that make a being. It's their soul. Humans with out the ability to access their magic, and yes all beings have it in them, are not better or worse then you. Just different. Indeed they may even be stronger as they do not have the benefit of magic survive and thrive in spite of it."  
  
Adam smiled at her regretting his lack of faith, while Eve felt like she could burst.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head at his own folly, and made a mental note to try and change.  
With a rueful smile, he nodded.  
  
"I suppose we all have some learn about that."  
  
"Yep. Its called life."  
  
With a joyful grin, she continued.  
  
"And as for this problem with the new magic blood, that shouldn't be a problem. If the Royal treasury is here, I'll just start a special scholarship for them. A few of people I know were always taking about them. The Serenity/Arthur scholarship, made in my parent's names. Hermione will be the first to receive it, and I'll also finance Harriet's schooling as well. For her courage in standing up for herself."  
  
Hope surged through Harriet, only to be dashed.  
  
"My school has already started. Its to late."  
  
Ron's father looked up at that. He too felt like he had been demeaning Mug...his fellow humans. But he has had contact with some of the more prestigious schools. Maybe he could help.  
  
"Are you talking about the Star institute? (Making it up)"  
  
Harriet's eyes glazed at that. It was the dream of all would be scientists to go there.  
  
"No that one is the unattainable dream. Mom and Dad could never afford that."  
  
"They could with the scholarship." Usagi reminded.  
  
"But, But it's a two year wait just to test for it, let alone be but on the list."  
  
Arthur grinned; maybe he could start to make amends.  
  
"I happen to know the director of the board. You'd have to past the test of course, but I think I can get you in."  
  
Lucius Malfoy grumbled a bit, and added.  
  
"I too know some of the board. I've been keeping an eye on them to make sure the, scientists, do not do any thing to stupid. Like nuclear weapons and such. I'll talk to them as well."  
  
Draco looked at his father in shock, and he was not the only one. Why would he do this?  
  
As for Lucius, he too was pondering that. It had just slipped out. But still, he would have an insider in there now.  
  
Unable to stop herself, she embraced him in a hug that left him breathless. Over and over again crying thank you. Then proceeded to do the same to Usagi and Arthur.  
  
Usagi hugged back of course, while Arthur blushed.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked at their friend stunned. What was wrong with him? He must have something up his sleeve. They decided that they and their sons needed to talk now, before anything else was done.  
  
The four made their way to the center table, attracting the attention of the Malfoy's.  
  
Crabbe cleared his throat and addressed him. "Lucius, I think we and our sons need to talk. Now."  
  
The tone he had used was new to Lucius. Draco's betrayal of Voldemort had built a breach in their network, and now was time to clear it.  
  
Lucius also realized that now he had to make a choice. His son or his power.  
  
If he chose his son, then he'd loss face with Voldemort. He'd want him to kill his own son as atonement for his attack. But this would prove his loyalty beyond doubt, and his power would only grow.  
  
If he chose his son, he'd loss all his supporters save his son and wife. He'd be a target for Voldemort. His personal power would be diminished; with little he could do about it.  
  
"Malfoy?!?" Crabbe was getting annoyed at his boss. What was his problem? "Are you coming with us?"  
  
Snape looked on from behind the curtains. 'So, there may be a breech in the network.'  
  
Lucius looked to his son one last time and stood up. Draco lowered his head at that, a suspicion of what was transpiring ran through his head.  
  
He walked over to his two long time stooges, and grabbed them both by the collars, bringing their faces to his.  
  
"Tell them I'm through with them. I stand by my son, and no one had better hurt him."  
  
With that, he hurled them away from him onto the floor. Calmly he returned to his seat next to his son and placed a hand on the shoulder of his grinning son.  
  
They got of the ground and glared at their EX-boss.  
  
"You regret this Malfoy." Goyle growled.  
  
The four left the hall to discuss the change of events that had taken place recently.  
  
'No turning back now.'  
  
He looked up to see Eve and Adam looking at him in approval. Sighing, he turned to Dumbledore and said.  
  
"We and the children need to talk Albus."  
  
"Indeed. And since I believe Miss Tsukino would be very put out if we delayed her excursion tomorrow, after lunch may be the best solution." Dumbledore more then approved of the violence that had just taken place. He had feared that he would have to one-day take Lucius on, and did not relish the thought.  
  
Usagi, caught some of the underlying overtones of the conversations to get a bad feeling about it, nodded her head.  
  
"Yes. That will give me time to finish eating."  
  
As she dug back into her meal, she felt the stares of the entire table fall upon her yet again.  
  
Food in her mouth, fork in the process of shoveling more in, she asked. "What? I'm hungry."  
  
The laugher eased much of the anxiety.  
  
  
  
  
  
What will become of our heroes?  
  
What diabolical plot does this creature have for them?  
  
Who are the three from beyond?  
  
And the fresh two?  
  
Won't find out next chapter, but the one after ya.  
  
Stay tuned to this channel.  
  
Same Sailor time.  
  
Same Sailor Station.  
  
  
A.N: I was going to go longer, but have to go work in the Air National Guard for Two weeks.  
  
New chapter should be done then. Will have written, but maybe not typed.  
  
Keep the faith.  
  
  
  
P.S. Beat-cha Sam-Chan 


End file.
